


Building a New Home

by Zeelian



Series: The Eternal Universe - Children of the Shamarai [1]
Category: Fantasy - Fandom, Original Work, Science Fiction - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Artificial Intelligence, Demon Languages, Demonic Flora & Fauna, Dubious Consent, Familiars, Gang Violence, Interspecies Sex, Merfolk Instincts, Multi, Non-Humanoid Sex, Pack Building, Post-War, Troublesome Instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 50,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19704646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeelian/pseuds/Zeelian
Summary: With the dark war behind them Takeshi and his chosen family prepare to settle down in Miami to give the girls a chance to live a so called normal life.However, Takeshi knew that there was no way things could ever be normal with the insanity that was his life, his loved ones.





	1. The Magic City

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Magic City_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“It's smaller than I thought it would be...”  
Amber stood at the bow of the Leviathan, looking out over the area that would eventually become their new home.  
“Well, all of North Bay Village is just over 2 square kilometers and half of it is water. Our island is 18 square kilometers so it's going to feel small for a while.”  
“I guess. Probably looks worse now that it's barren as well.”  
“Indeed.”

Despite being so much smaller the new island would give them plenty of room thanks to the 5 sublevels which would house most of the common areas such as a large study, library and a gameroom, one floor would be set aside for the large den and an array of smaller rooms for private activities.  
Just like how the private rooms were used at the Jacaranda estate the bungalows would mainly be a place to go if they wanted to be alone for a while, and somewhere to invite friends, though there would be a larger main house as well where they could entertain guests and maintain the illusion of it being all there was.

“Take, can we have takeout pizza for dinner?”  
The sound of the collective voices of all the girls save for Amber turned Takeshi's attention from their future home.  
“Oh, want to reap the benefits of city life as soon as possible?”  
“Mhm!”  
“Of course!”  
“You bet!”  
“Can we?”  
“Of course. Why don't you have Angel help you pick what style of pizza and fillings you want.”  
“Okay!”  
“Angel, I would like you to take one of the combo drones and try to order the pizza once they are done picking what they want.”  
“Okay.”  
Angel sounded slightly hesitant, a lot of places would probably refuse to take her order.  
“Don't worry, if they refuse to serve you, you just cross them off the list of establishments we do business with and go to the next place.”  
Takeshi wanted to find the places that would allow the AI to place orders and pick up food without arguments.  
“And girls, remember that the quality might not be as good as you're used to.”  
“We know!”  
It would take time to find the good restaurants and takeout joints, but it was a task the girls would no doubt find enjoyable.  
About half an hour later Takeshi watched as one of Angel's larger drones was raised to the helipad from the storage area below it and unfolded before taking off into the city.  
“Good luck Angel.”  
“Thank you.”  
“Could you give us a view of how it goes?”  
“Of course.”  
After a few moments a holographic screen activated in the sitting area and displayed the view from the drone's camera as it flew toward the first pizzeria.  
“Oh, entertainment!”  
Everyone quickly gathered around to see how Angel would manage the task of acquiring their planned dinner.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the drone approached the first location and the 4 landing assistance drones, essentially flying LED road flares, detached and set down in the corners of a parking space and engaged their warning lights, signaling that the space was about to become occupied, something that drew quite a bit of attention.  
With the landing space secured the land unit of the drone was lowered into the space and the octocopter unit detached and headed up just above the roof of the building where it wouldn't be in the way as there was no safe spot for it to land on the narrow street.  
Once down the drone unfolded it's 8 legs and began walking toward the doors accompanied by a smaller aerial drone that carried the equipment required to communicate with the staff.  
 _“What the fuck?! Get that piece of junk out of here!”_  
The reaction of the staff, who rushed toward her brandishing various weapons such as mops, brushes and a baseball bat, the moment Angel walked the octopod drone into the establishment made it quite clear they would not be willing to serve her and she quickly backed out again before they managed to attack the drone.  
“Aw, too bad Angel.”  
“What a load of assholes.”  
“Dan, language!”  
“Sorry Alpha...”  
“We are definitely never getting food there!”  
Everyone was in agreement that the pizzeria was off the list of possible venues to get food from.  
“Moving on to the next location.”  
While the octopod walked back to the parking spot the aerial drone moved back in and the cable was reattached to pick it up, and once airborne the landing assistants disengaged their lights and took off as well, docking back into their slots underneath the octocopter.

Angel kept going down her list of location, but with little success, though none quite as hostile as the first pizzeria.  
“Take-san, a pair of police officers are approaching me, how should I respond?”  
“Nice and calm, see what they want. Try to handle it on your own, just explaining things. But if necessary you may invoke the treaty as under it your drones are diplomatic vehicles.”  
There was a buzz of anticipation flowing through the bonds as the two police officers moved closer to the octocopter unit that was currently set down on the far end of a fairly large parking lot while the octopod was approaching another pizzeria.  
“I can't see an operator anywhere...”  
“A drone this big probably has quite a long range.”  
“Typical.”  
They approached with caution, but the conversation sounded mostly curious and there were no overt signs of hostility or fear.  
“May I be of assistance officers?”  
Both of them jumped slightly and their hands went to their sidearms when Angel spoke up, but they settled down rather quickly.  
“Who are you? Are you the operator of this drone?”  
“I am Angel, the AI in control of this unit as well as a nearby octopod that is currently attempting to purchase pizza for my owner.”  
“Are you in contact with your owner?”  
“I am.”  
The officers continued to request that Angel submit to an inspection to see if the drone was in compliance with the various regulations for drone safety and Takeshi gave her the go ahead to comply with the inspection.  
“You may proceed. Please don't hesitate to ask if there is anything you need.”  
While they inspected the octocopter the octopod returned from its mission, once again unsuccessful and was quickly added to the inspection as well, which delayed the dinner plans by nearly an hour, but once done the officers released the drones and were clearly impressed by Angel, and happy with the various safety features of the drones.

“I really hope we find a place that will let Angel order soon, I'm getting really hungry.”  
Anne complained softly when yet another place refused to allow Angel to buy their dinner.  
“Don't worry, if we don't find anything soon we will have something delivered and try again some other time.”  
They had agreed on a deadline for Angel's first attempt at getting takeout but it was running out quickly.

“Dudes! Check this out!”  
The eager calls from inside the small beach side eatery as Angel initiated the landing procedure were promising.  
“What?!”  
“There's a totally awesome drone landing outside. Never seen one this big before.”  
Moments later several of the patrons as well as all 3 employees came out front to watch as Angel landed the drone and the octopod walked over toward the door.  
Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when one of the employees hurried over to the door and held it open to make it easier for the drone to walk inside.  
“Whoever you are piloting this thing, you got the right idea for picking up food.”  
The young crew and patrons of the establishment were clearly more receptive to the use of drones to get food.  
“Actually this octopod is controlled by an AI. I am called Angel.”  
“Sweet! So, whaddaya want?”  
Angel quickly placed her order and paid using the card Takeshi had given her.  
“Damn, feeding an army here.”  
There was quite a bit of activity as they scrambled to prepare the ordered food, and once it was done they were more than happy to help load it onto the octopod and secure the cargo before once again holding the door open for Angel as she left.

When Angel landed on the Leviathan everyone hurried over to help get the pizza and before long everyone were eagerly tearing into the food.  
“Not too bad.”  
Takeshi hummed appreciatively as he sampled the various combinations of fillings that the girls had ordered.  
“The ingredients may not be top quality, but they are obviously fresh.”  
“Does that mean we will get pizza there again?”  
Julia was practically bouncing between the various boxes  
“I think we will. But we are still going to keep testing other places.”

“Come on girls, I want you to head into the den, we want people to think we're sleeping.”  
Takeshi gently tried to usher the girls away from the open space and into the inner areas of the Leviathan, their arrival had garnered a lot of attention, and there was a fairly high risk that less savory elements would be dropping by.  
“Yes Alpha.”  
There was quite a bit of teasing and mock resistance which made Takeshi flash his fangs and claws at the culprits, and occasionally he would follow through with nips and tickles which had them squealing with laughter.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Magic City_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Take-san, our _guests_ have arrived.”  
Angel's soft vice alerted them that Takeshi had been correct in his assessment that the attention of their arrival had garnered some unwanted attention as well.  
The holographic screens came to life, showing 5 youths approaching from the east island and Angel's sensors told them they were all heavily armed, the display showed several knives, pistols, and the older boy even had a compact submachine gun.  
It was a somewhat unusual weapon for a gang member to carry which indicated they were planning something bigger and wanted something extra to incite fear with and chances were that their target was the Leviathan.  
“Damn, they're just kids.”  
Dan shook his head at the information being displayed on the screen where Angel listed all data she had on each of them, the oldest boy was just 17, the other 4 ranged from 13 to 16, and they all had priors.  
“Attempted rape of a minor... Yemo, I don't want to leave this dokar alive.”  
Takeshi sighed deeply, part of him was agreeing wholeheartedly with Munin.  
“We need them to spread the word though. How about we put one on Angel's hunter drones on him? Set to terminate if he ever tries again?”  
“I guess...”  
The Hunter drone was a full stealth nano drone equipped with a small needle tipped with the poison of a demonic version of poison dart frog, a 1000 times more lethal than the _Batrachotoxin_ of the Golden poison frog and 100 times faster acting than Cyanide it would easily kill a lesser demon before they had time to react.  
“Sounds like a plan.”  
“Angel, would you prepare the drone please, and launch one of the explosive ones as well.”  
“Right away.”  
The small high explosive shaped charge carried by the explosive drone packed quite a punch, and Takeshi intended to use one as a scare tactic.

“Okay everyone, time to give these boys a little lesson in boundaries.”  
“Alright!”  
Emelie, Dan, Ylian, Hugin and Munin quickly got up and joined Takeshi along with Gere, Freke and Yami, they were geared up and armed, and would head out to meet their _guests_ , the rest would stay in the Leviathan.  
“Let's go.”  
Between the darkness and demonic abilities the intruders never noticed that they were being watched, and happily walked straight into the trap where Emelie was waiting for them.  
“My my, I do believe you boys are in the wrong neighborhood.”  
Takeshi couldn't help smiling when the intruders startled as Emelie spoke up, she was just a few meters away and they hadn't noticed her.  
“Who the fuck are you bitch?!”  
Emelie was the first to reveal herself and her voice was intentionally mocking, and as suspected the young gang members were instantly distracted which allowed the others to get in behind them and moments later they were all restrained and disarmed.  
The language that followed was if possible even cruder, and quite loud.  
 _“Silence!”_  
A single word from Takeshi, heavy with command, instantly silenced the group, allowing Emelie to continue.  
“North Bay Village belongs to us now. This once you will be permitted to leave with your lives because we need you to be good little rats and scurry back home and tell everyone to clear out. This is the only warning that will be given.”

They were pretty sure that at least a few gang members would have to disappear before they were left alone, and it was likely that they would become a snack for Ylian, they had agreed that intruders would be interrogated.  
If they were found to be guilty of murder, or had hurt the innocent or defenseless, done things would have rendered a demon Tharas, or Dokar, they would be killed, or rather, Ylian would consume them.  
Anyone who didn't fall under those criteria would be handled on a case by case basis, but they did have some options, like handing them over to the police, or sealing their memories and relocating them.

Before setting them free Emelie turned to the older boy, it was time to give him a bit of a scare in hope he would never again attempt to rape someone.  
“ Angel, would you be so kind and show Liam here what will happen to him if he ever attempts to force himself on someone again.”  
Using his real name was just another way of getting under his skin.  
A moment later, one of the larger drones activated a searchlight that focused on a large watermelon that Angel had placed there while the intruders were distracted, and after a few seconds the explosive drone tagged it, and blew it into juicy chunks.  
“We will watch you, if you fail to do as you have been told you will find the consequences to be very unpleasant.”  
Emelie gave the others a nod and they shoved the boys toward the street.  
“Gere! Freke! Yami! Make sure they leave.”  
The look of terror on the faces of the intruders when the large beasts stepped out of the shadows had everyone struggling not to laugh.

“Damn, those boys can run.”  
Dan snickered as they disappeared over the bridge in what must be some sort of a speed record and they could all feel the simmering amusement over the bonds as Angel had been displaying a live feed in the pack room.  
“Indeed.”  
“Too bad, I think Gere and Freke wanted to have a taste.”  
Ylian's words instantly had the others laughing, and teasing each other as they walked back to the Leviathan.

“That was awesome!”  
“The one with the blue shoes looked like he needs new undies.”  
“Danny you looked totally badass!”  
Jenna gave Dan a serious smooch that had everyone hooting at them and the moment she let go Ylian grabbed his head instead and gave him an equally intense kiss.  
“Indeed you did my dear simiri.”  
Of course Takeshi couldn't allow himself to be outdone so he pounced on Dan and Ylian and kissed both of them senseless.  
“Aren't you supposed to use your cabins for that stuff?”  
Julia was blushing rather vividly, but her scent was ripe with curiosity and a slight hint of arousal.  
“Oh, you don't want to watch Ylian enjoying a hot kiss?”  
Takeshi's soft teasing made her blush even deeper, but she didn't say anything else, instead she hid under a few pillows, but everyone could tell she was peeking as Takeshi and Dan both had their way with Ylian, who was clearly enjoying themself.  
Had anyone truly objected to the somewhat public sex they would have retreated to one of the cabins, but no one really minded, instead most of them watched with various degrees of curiosity, appreciation, and arousal.  
Munin and Melissa quickly trailed off to their own activities though, and that soon inspired Nelly and Hugin to do the same and Emelie took the opportunity to tease the remaining girls, testing each of their reactions.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Magic City_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Everyone ready to head out and explore the neighborhood?”  
With breakfast done everyone set out to do some exploring of Miami.  
“Carol, don't forget your spare magazines.”  
Takeshi pointed toward the 3 magazines on the side table.  
“I have mine, those gotta be Amy's”  
“Nuh uh, I have mine here!”  
Amy waved a stack of magazines for her gun to show she had plenty of spare ammo.  
“Those are mine.”  
Melissa quickly grabbed the wayward equipment and slid them into the holders hidden under her skirt.

One of the things Takeshi had insisted on was that those of the girls who had chosen to appear to be 21 or older have concealed carry licenses, and with Wraith's help he had made sure they were all skilled marksmen.  
There had been quite a lot of debate about how old everyone should appear to be and in the end most of them had chosen to be in their early 20's while Anne, Amber and Julia had chosen ages between 18 & 20.  
Sarah & Maria opted to be 14 so they could get away with acting more childish for a while longer, though Takeshi suspected it may end up causing them quite a bit of frustration as their sexual curiosity was awakening, and the age of consent in Miami was 16, 18 with a partner older than 24.  
Due to this Nelly had an ID that said she was 18 so that there would be no issues with her being intimate with Takeshi, who claimed to be 26, Hugin had continued to use the identity they had created for him for the divorce hearing.  
Takara and Isabelle wouldn't be out in the public eye for a long time though so they didn't have any formal identities yet

“Take-san, the drones are ready.”  
“Thank you Angel.”  
In addition to all of them being armed in some way, either with regular weapons, demonic weapons, or the deadly toxin of their familiars, they would also have a swarm of Angel's drones with them, both larger ones with obvious camera equipment and a few of the tiny nano drones, including one hunter drone each.  
The hope though was that the presence of the obvious security drones would discourage most from trying something.

“Take, what's the matter?”  
Ylian was clearly concerned about how tense Takeshi was as they walked through eastern island of North Bay Village toward North Beach.  
“It's the attention, I never did like being the center of attention like this.”  
“Ah, a fairly common affliction among alphas.”  
Takeshi didn't need to look to know that Ylian was no doubt smiling that infuriatingly knowing smile of theirs.  
“The stronger the instinct to protect the more issues they tend to have, and your need to protect is the strongest I have ever seen in an alpha.”  
Everyone could feel Dan and Hugin tense slightly when Ylian stepped up to Takeshi and kissed him, causing a stir of derisive whispers to erupt through the crowd at the sight of what appeared to be two males kissing, they were prepared for it though and the others quickly closed rank around their more sensitive members

How to handle Ylian's identity had been another matter of debate as they needed to pick a sex for their identity and for a while Ylian had entertained the idea of altering themselves to appear female to make things easier on Dan.  
Dan however had made it perfectly clear that he preferred Ylian's usual form, and they all knew Takeshi's opinion on the matter, so now Ylian's ID identified them as a 23 year old male.

“Come on! They have ice cream over here!”  
Everyone sighed and laughed at the twins as the first thing they did when the group reached the beach was to make a beeline toward the nearest food vendor, which happened to be an ice cream cart.  
 _“Dan, dom har mjukglass!”_  
Emelie's eager calls to Dan told Takeshi that this shop had soft serve ice cream, something that both of them were crazy about and moments later most of the group rushed the cart in an all out stampede style, leaving Takeshi and the demons shaking their heads at the insanity that was their chosen family.  
While the others bought their ice cream Takeshi, Ylian, Hugin and Munin hung back and kept an eye on them, letting them enjoy themselves without worry.

“You have an amazing House...”  
Munin's words were soft and held a hint of almost envy.  
“Then why don't you accept it and become Munin of House Shamarai Iouzar?”  
Hugin had accepted becoming House Shamarai without reservations, but Takeshi knew that part of Munin's hesitance was the fact that they were their father's only offspring, he had been young, and their mother had killed him to protect them.  
“You would allow me to remain House Iouzar?”  
“Of course silly. Why would I treat you any different than I do Ylian?”  
“Yi is your simori, pana to your spawns, and house Iouzar is nothing compared to house Imora.”  
“You should know me better than that by now.”  
Takeshi scolded gently which made Munin's shoulders sag visibly, had his wings not been hidden by Lucifer's charm they would no doubt be drooping noticeably.  
“House Iouzar may not be as old, or as powerful and prestigious as House Imora, but to me they are equally important, because you, and Hugin, are important to me, to those who are important to me.”  
Takeshi turned to Hugin with a soft smile.  
“That goes for you too my sweet little raven, if you wish to keep your House Iouzar I have no intention of taking it away from you.”  
“I know yemo.”  
Hugin tutted softly at Takeshi before voicing a teasing chirp at his brother and Takeshi couldn't help a surge of pride that Hugin had understood that Takeshi considered him to be House Shamarai Iouzar.  
“Besides, Iouzar are strong and beautiful, an excellent name for a winged house and it would be a shame to lose it.”  
Both angels instantly blushed when Takeshi praised the name of their House.

The _Iouzar_ was a demonic raptor that looked very much like an ultra white morph gyrfalcon, but instead of a white base with black markings it was a black base with red markings, a very capable hunter, and a stunningly beautiful bird.  
Takeshi had found the creature to be quite interesting to study as they grew in a somewhat unusual manner for birds, mortal and demon alike, they were tiny when they reached sexual maturity, only about 30cm wingspan, that was the size of a Black-thighed falconet.  
But they kept growing for a very long time, the really old ones could easily grow to triple the size of a Golden Eagle, with wingspans exceeding 6 meters, they still laid the same tiny eggs though, but the older individuals just laid more of them.

“Ice cream?”  
The conversation was interrupted when Julia walked over and offered Ylian an ice cream cone topped with salty licorice.  
“Thank you ami.”  
She blushed vividly when Ylian leaned in and gave her a kiss on the forehead before accepting the treat.  
 _“Be nice ami.”_  
Takeshi scolded silently, instincts demanding that he remind Ylian to be careful with her.  
 _“I know amo, I'll be careful with her.”_  
They both smiled though when Julia quickly darted back to the others and hid behind the other girls, glaring at Ylian while Emelie, Nelly and Melissa offered ice cream to Takeshi, Hugin and Munin as well.  
“Eew, how can you eat that stuff?”  
Carol wrinkled her nose at Ylian's ice cream, she was no fan of salty licorice.  
“Oh shush, _saltlakrits_ is good!”  
Dan and Emelie instantly backed Ylian up and Takeshi agreed, he much preferred the more savory treat over the, to him, overly sweet flavors.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Magic City_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Look, they are flying kites over there! Let's go!”  
“Hai hai...”  
Takeshi just sighed and gave in when Maria waved and pointed toward the spots in the sky and everyone laughed and smiled at the eagerness of the twins as they ran toward the section of the beach where a number of colorful kites were being flown.

Takeshi had to admit he was slightly curious himself as he could see several traditional Japanese kites being flown and it brought a wistful feeling and for a moment he found himself being confused, he could remember learning how to make them, how to fly them, but he couldn't remember who taught him.  
For a brief moment he knew that whoever had taught him was important to him, but then the knowledge faded from his mind, and moments after that even the memory of the feeling was gone.

“Those butterfly and koi kites are really beautiful.”  
Nelly brushed up against Takeshi and he quickly put his arm around her.  
“Indeed they are.”  
“Do you know how they are made?”  
“Mhm, want me to teach you?”  
“Please!”  
He instantly found himself faced with multiple sets of puppy dog eyes as the others had heard Nelly's question.  
“I guess we need to buy some materials then.”  
“What kind of materials?”  
“Well for a traditional kite you need bamboo spokes and _Washi_ paper, _Sokui_ glue, and line made from cotton, hemp or silk.”  
“What's washi and sokui?”  
Nelly's rapt attention over the bond made Takeshi's instincts soar and Hugin's slightly jealous energy as he quickly moved closer made him smile as she instantly stepped into Hugin's arms to reassure the angel.  
“Washi is a very thin, but strong, paper made from mulberry fibers, and sokui is a glue made from rice paste.”  
“That sounds pretty fragile though...”  
“Indeed, and it's not waterproof.”  
“So maybe some less traditional materials?”  
“Common materials are probably some kind of ripstop nylon cloth, fiberglass or carbon fiber spokes, and a polymer line.”  
“And if we want to make some really good kites with our kind of materials?”  
“Sanctuary crystal spokes, and demon silk for the sail and lines.”  
“Isn't that stuff that Miri uses for her claw bola stronger than demon silk?”  
“Slightly, but it's very hard to work with and it deteriorates fairly quickly when exposed to air.”  
“Oh.”

While the girls watched the kites being flown Takeshi approached a small stall that had been set up on the nearby boardwalk, a number of signs in both English and Japanese promised the sale of traditional materials for kite making.  
Introducing himself in a very formal, and respectful, way in Japanese Takeshi began negotiating with old artisan and before long they had reached an agreement to give the girls a lesson in traditional Japanese kite making.  
“Come here everyone.”  
His words were accompanied by a slight flare of power that instantly had everyone gathered around.  
“Ito-sensei has agreed to teach you how to make a _Kaku Dako_ , a rectangular washi kite from Edo.”  
Takeshi couldn't help noticing that the old couple turned somewhat teary-eyed when the girls addressed them in Japanese and thanked them in proper, formal, Japanese.  
The obvious joy in learning, and attention to detail, earned the respect of the couple, and they were clearly very happy to teach them.

When the girls rushed to the sand to test their kites Takeshi hung back with the old couple.  
 _“Thank you for teaching them.”  
“No, thank you for bringing youth willing to learn the traditional art. So few see the values of the old ways, seeing only the advancement of materials and techniques.”  
“Oh, they will no doubt want to try to apply the methods you taught them on modern materials, and I have no doubt they will want more in depth lessons about the old ways.”_  
Speaking Japanese felt good, as did the old couples obvious joy in getting a chance to teach their art, their craft.  
“Take, come on show us yours!”  
The energetic calls made Takeshi excuse himself and join his family and soon they were all laughing and teasing as they all tried to outperform each other in kite-flying.

“Kara, stop chasing my kite!”  
Kara was playing an intricate game of catch with Dan's kite, making it harder for him to control it, and allowing Nelly's kite to claim the top position.  
“Nel... That's cheating...”  
Dan's whining when Kara caught his kite and brought it down made the others laugh and tease him, and praise Kara for managing to take it down without causing any damage.  
The praise quickly turned to more complaints though as Kara protected Nelly's victory by taking the other kites down one by one.  
“Thank you Kara.”  
Nelly just praised her, and offered her a piece of fruit as a reward for her assistance.

“Excuse me, Miss. Can I pet your crow?”  
All eyes turned to Nelly and Kara when a girl from the group of spectators approached them.  
“What do you say Kara?”  
Nelly held her arm out for Kara who was currently perching on Hugin's shoulder to allow Nelly to roughhouse with the others.  
“Scratch! Scratch!”  
“You heard her, give her a nice scratch, like this.”  
Nelly kneeled down and showed the girl how to scratch Kara's head in the way she liked.  
“She's really pretty.”  
“She is, isn't she.”  
“Kara pretty! Kara pretty!”  
“And smart!”  
The girl laughed at Kara's preening as she was eagerly playing the role of a pet crow and soon several other children wanted to touch her as well.  
“Easy, one at a time so you don't scare her.”  
The group instantly settled down and apologized for getting rowdy.

Takeshi was brimming with pride as he watched Nelly and Kara interact with the children, using the opportunity to teach them about crows and show them what amazing creatures they were.  
Deemed as pests the crows had been hunted to the brink of extinction in most urban areas, only their keen minds and amazing ability to adapt had allowed small populations to survive.

“Now, remember, if you're kind to the crows they'll remember that. And they'll remember if you are mean to them or try to trick them as well.”  
The flock of children instantly promised they would be nice to crows if the saw them before running back to their parents to tell them about the amazing talking crow, hopefully the children would eventually be able to spread some awareness about crows.  
“Kara need a bath!”  
Kara's muttered complaints triggered an instant surge of concern in Nelly.  
“Did someone get your feathers icky?”  
“Worse.”  
The soft grumbling had everyone smiling a knowing smile, and before Kara could finish what she was about to say they all spoke as one:  
“Sand!”  
If there was one thing Kara truly hated it was having sand in her plumage, she enjoyed her dust-baths just as much as any bird as it would get rid of the occasional parasites, but she hated having any residual sand lingering in her feathers.  
The blessed rarely suffered from parasites, but Kara did pick up the occasional lice and mites from the other crows so they had prepared a dust-bath with fine diatomaceous earth for her and she loved it, however she hated more coarse sand.  
“Okay sweetie, we will get you a nice bath.”  
Kara's urge for a good hosedown to get rid of the sand did spark a bit of a debate though as they were unsure how to solve it, the last thing she wanted was to bathe in salt water.

After a bit of walking along the beach they did spot a possible solution though as a group of teens were gathered around a stack of small, plastic, kiddie pools that they were using to keep their drinks chilled and Takeshi quickly walked over to them.  
“Excuse me, would you be willing to sell me one of those?”  
“Sure dude, got a 20?”  
Takeshi quickly checked his pockets, but he didn't have much cash on him.  
“No 20's, but I have a 50 if that will do?”  
“Sure, as long as you're not expecting any change.”  
“Agreed.”  
Takeshi handed the young male the $50 bill and took one of the plastic pools and walked toward an area with a few freshwater showers, and hoses.  
“Come on Kara.”  
He placed the pool under the shower and turned on the water which earned him a series of happy caws as Kara jumped into it and started splashing water all over the place.  
“Aw, look how cute...”  
The cooing praise from one of the bystanders had Kara preening, doing her best to catch the sun so that the iridescence of the feathers would be more noticeable.  
Kara loved attention and she had quickly grown to share Nelly's desire for spreading knowledge, understanding, and sympathy for her fellow corvids, even if they were now more like mortal cousins.  
“So, Kara, feeling better?”  
“Kara clean! Kara hungry...”  
Kara's happy confirmation that she was feeling better followed by a soft complaint made everyone laugh, especially since there was no way she was actually hungry as Nelly had allowed the kids to feed the blessed crow the entire bag of treats that she was carrying.  
“Really Kara?”  
“Really really!”  
Kara did her best to look pathetic and suffering, but no one was buying it, especially not with the impish sparkle in her eyes.  
“Well, what would you like to eat?”  
“Kara want shrimp!”  
Kara's demand for shrimp caused another round of laughter, the crow was totally nuts about seafood, especially garlic butter shrimp.  
“Let me guess, garlic butter shrimp?”  
“Please?”  
Kara tilted her head and begged, complete with a slight flicker in her wings, which made Nelly and the girls turn to Takeshi, demanding that he take them somewhere to eat where Kara could get her favorite shrimp dish and he folded with the usual expression, part shrug, part sigh, part eyeroll, part headshake, and a crooked smile.  
As usual Dan snickered at Takeshi for having adopted the very familiar gesture.

“Angel, is there a suitable restaurant nearby where we can get our greedy little crow her favorite treat?”  
There was a few seconds of silence before Angel informed them there was a place 4 blocks north of their location and they quickly followed her lead.  
“I don't like eating out.”  
Julia's soft complained triggered a surge of agreement over the bonds.  
“Hmm, why not Julia?”  
Emelie reached out with her tail and wrapped it around Julia's shoulders.  
“Because Kara, Honey and Rai aren't allowed inside... They won't even let them in the outdoor seats.”  
“Well, if they won't let them inside we will just grab takeout and eat it on the beach.”  
Everyone quickly agreed with Emelie that they would not eat somewhere where all of them, _animals_ included, were not welcome.

Gere, Freke and Yami were all wearing _Emotional Support Animal_ vests which allowed them to enter stores and restaurants, but the ESA regulations didn't extend beyond dogs and cats so that option was not available for Kara, Honey and Rai.  
Takeshi did have some plans he was working on though, but he didn't want to say anything to the girls in case it didn't pan out.  
The plan was to add a clause to the agreement that gave Takeshi and his family diplomat status that would extend that to their non-human _companions_ as well, including passages that would allow them entrance to all and any location where Takeshi and the others were allowed.  
He didn't want to push too hard to get the addition to the treaties though, there were other items that were more important.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Magic City_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Take-san, we have company again.”  
Angel's soft words instantly had the _defenders_ of the group alert.  
“Are they among those who have been warned to stay away?”  
“They are, one of them is the elder boy, Liam.”  
“And the rest?”  
“They clearly didn't appreciate being told to clear out. These are all seasoned criminals with long rap sheets and they are heavily armed.”  
“So no holding back this time.”  
Takeshi sighed rather heavily.  
“You knew this was the likely path we would have to take.”  
Ylian placed their hand on Takeshi's shoulder, offering support, and acceptance born from experience.  
“I know, doesn't mean I like it.”  
As always his loved ones closed ranks around him, refusing to let his darkness claim him.  
“So, just you and Ylian tonight?”  
Emelie quickly pushed on before Takeshi could bury himself in the darkness, or get too distracted by the closeness of the others.  
“Unless Dan wants to try his hand at using shadow abilities as well.”  
“I think I'll wait for less of a situation. I don't like the way I become vulnerable for a while when I lose control of the shadow aspect. Both of you would be focusing on me if that happened.”  
“Okay, there's no need to rush things if you don't feel comfortable. Ylian and I will be plenty enough, and we'll bring Gere and Freke as well to allow them to let loose and feed properly.”

Having been exposed to the immense power of the pack, Ylian, and even Lucifer and his court, the two shadow pups had developed rapidly and grown beyond the normal scope of their kind, growing into something greater, something more like a shadeling.  
And as a result they were able to become incorporeal, and could feed in the way of a shadeling, they were also developing a more human like intelligence and psyche and Ylian theorized that they may develop to the point of being able to communicate with words rather than emotions.

“Only two of you, boy are you guys stupid.”  
Liam started running his mouth the moment he spotted Takeshi and Ylian, and the rest of the gang were quick to add their own taunts.  
“A nancy boy and a hairless mutt, we got our self a pair of fags here.”  
Takeshi could feel Ylian's confusion at the derogatory terms used as they hadn't really had a chance to be exposed to such language so their demonic linguistic ability didn't help much.  
 _“A nancy boy is what they call an effeminate male, and I'm guessing the hairless mutt comment is supposed to be a play on a subgroup among homosexual males that they call wolves. Well built, dominant, sexually aggressive, and usually somewhat hairy.”_  
Takeshi gave Ylian a quick, silent, rundown.  
 _“Ah, I see... Good thing then that our simiri didn't join us. Yi would no doubt have been hurt by such words”  
“Indeed, he would.”_  
While Takeshi explained the gang had circled around them and were now advancing their positions and they both shifted their positions slightly so they were standing back to back before Takeshi spoke up.

“You were warned that North Bay Village is mine now. You were warned that trespassing on what is mine would not be tolerated. So now I am forced to make an example of you.”  
Takeshi's words were met by laughing and taunting before the gang attacked, confident that their advantage in numbers would spell an easy victory.  
“Gere! Freke! **Tjickaan!** ”  
Once Takeshi had spoken the order to attack the twin shadow beasts abandoned their canine forms for the more feline hunting form of their kind and charged the shocked gang members. 

Over time the beasts had gradually grown out of the wolf-form they had adopted from Takeshi's power and influenced by the will of the twins their forms had changed into what looked like completely black doberdanes with golden eyes.  
The crossbreed between doberman pinscher and great dane made for large, powerful, dogs with a strong instinct to protect which made them popular guard dogs for places like factories and warehouses, the twins however just liked the way they looked.

After a moment of stunned silence the scene erupted into screams of terror as two of the gang members were knocked to the ground and their screams were cut short as sharp fangs tore their throats out.  
The sight of the black creatures turning into semi-solid clouds of darkness triggered another round of panic, but there was little they could do as Takeshi and Ylian attacked and disabled the rest of them with ease and Ylian abandoned their corporeal form to feed.

“So, Susai, is your hunger sated now?”  
Emelie greeted them with a smile when they returned to the Leviathan.  
“Indeed it is little alpha.”  
Ylian's teasing tone made Emelie hiss and smack them with her tail, but no one seemed to notice as everyone was used to that kind of behavior, Ylian's habit of calling everyone little triggered such reaction on a regular basis.  
“How many guys did you eat?”  
There was a mix of hesitation, and curiosity in Dan's voice.  
“Well, there was 10 of them, Gere and Freke had two each and I took care of the rest.”  
The mention that Gere and Freke had consumed two adult humans each caused a few rather impressed looks.  
“Remember, our metabolism converts them to pure energy, much like our forms.”  
“Still, damn...”  
“Dan, my sweet little ami. Does it bother you that I consume humans?”  
”A bit, but at the same time, not really...”  
Reaching out Dan brushed his hand against the side of Ylian's face before leaning in and kissing them.

“I know what you are even if I don't always fully understand. But know this, no matter what, I will always love you, _Yitzhialjin_.”  
Ylian's eyes widened noticeably when Dan called them _Yitzhialjin,_ a very formal word for mate in the shadeling language, a word they had never taught him.  
“ _Yitzhialjin.”  
_ Watching events unfurl Takeshi was nearly overwhelmed by a powerful surge of pride in Dan, the young beta had grown immensely since he rose to his position and under Ylian's tutelage he had matured and gained a wisdom far beyond his years.  
Much to Takeshi's relief and pleasure Dan's personality was still the same though, a bit of a hot head, whimsical and a bit insecure sometimes, he simply wielded that maturity and wisdom like a precision blade, bringing it out only when needed. _  
_Ylian echoed the word back to Dan as their aura rose, inviting Dan to claim them as mate which made the others pull pack slightly, ready to leave in case they wanted privacy for a mating.  
“Not yet, not until I can claim you in the true way of a shadeling.”

A shadeling mating was performed while in their incorporeal form, a blending of energies, and while Dan was now able to become incorporeal, he had very little control while in such a form, and a mating required immense control.  
Among demons shadelings were among those who waited the longest to mate despite reaching their equivalent of sexual maturity relatively fast, this was because the control needed for a mating took time to gain.

Feeling the couple's strong love and joy over the bonds the rest of the pack quickly moved closer and reached out to touch them, seeking to further enhance the sharing of emotions, and soon the other girls did the same, seeking out the members of the pack in an attempt to feel what they were feeling.  
“Take..?”  
There was a soft quiver in Julia's voice that instantly turned Takeshi's attention to her.  
“What is it sweetie?”  
“We... I... I need to feel... Feel more...”  
“A deeper bond?”  
Julia didn't say anything, but there was a desperate edge to her nod, her eyes begging him to understand what she was asking for when she didn't have the words.  
“The bond of pack?”  
There was a long silence, then a soft _Yes_ was heard.  
“And the rest of you, you also desire to become pack?”  
His words were met by a mix of nods and soft spoken words, all of them confirming that they wanted to be not just House Shamarai, but Pack Kiryu.  
“As much as I would love to claim all of you, this is not my decision alone.”  
“We know...”  
The tension in the group was tangible as Takeshi turned to Emelie.  
“What do you say love, may I claim them, all of them, for the pack?”  
“Of course alpha, have you not always known that it was your destiny to do so?”  
A quick look at the rest of the pack echoed amused approval and agreement.

“I guess that settles it then, I will claim you all for the pack.”  
“Yay!”  
“Keep in mind though, I can't claim you all at once, that would destabilize the pack too much.”  
“We know.”  
“One or two at a time, then time for the bonds to settle, for them to find their place within the pack, right?”  
“That's right Anne.”  
There was a loaded silence that told Takeshi the girls were debating how they wanted things done.  
“We want Julia to go first, she needs this the most, then Anne, with Alice being pack it should be easier for her to find her place.”  
“Okay Lissa, that works for me. Then Carol and Amy next, right?”  
“Mhm.”  
“And finally you.”  
The heavy silence made Takeshi turn to Munin.  
“Munin, will you become pack along with your simora?”  
“If she wants me to, and you accept me I would be honored to.”  
“And before that, will you become House Shamarai Iouzar?”  
“I will.”  
Munin's acceptance triggered a wave of approval and something akin to relief through the gathered group but before anyone had a chance to say anything more they were interrupted by Angel.

“If you are quite done being derailed and distracted I would like a proper debriefing.”  
Angel had been watching as usual, but sometimes she required a bit more explanation, this time it was the fact that Gere and Freke had displayed shadeling powers and consumed people.  
“Hai hai sweetie.”  
Angel's somewhat annoyed tone, and Takeshi's habitual reply, complete with reaching up and gently nudging the drone that hovered by his shoulder quickly had everyone laughing and scolding him for leaving Angel confused.  
“Em, sweetie, would you prepare Julia and Anne?”  
“Of course, you go take care of Angel.”

With a mock flash of fangs at the rambunctious group of girls Takeshi left and headed for the cabin that acted as his study and held one of Angel's satellite mainframes, it was one of four powerful quantum computers, one was located in their Hawaii home, one was hidden away in Amarok's den in Alaska, and the last one was hidden in orbit on the Titan satellite.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Magic City_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

When Takeshi returned from helping Angel understand what had happened when they took out the intruding gang he found his pack being lazy in the den, but the energy in the room was almost electrified with anticipation.  
Looking around he quickly noticed that Julia and Anne were seated off to the side and when he approached them he could tell that they had both bathed using the scent stripping soap which made his instincts soar.  
It carried a strong symbolic meaning to his demon instincts, telling him that they had surrendered all and any past affiliations, surrendering themselves fully to him and his protection.  
When he approached them Anne moved slightly to the side which made him look at her in question.

“I know I'm supposed to go first since I'm older than Julia, but I think she should go first.”  
“And why is that?”  
Takeshi was curious about what made Anne feel like they needed to do things differently.  
“Well first of all out of the two of us she is the dominant one, not me, so it would make sense for her to go first.”  
Takeshi nodded softly, Anne was correct that dominance was a factor in deciding who would go first.  
“And what else?”  
“Your control. You will take a sample of our blood before claiming us, and that will expose us to the _Lure_. If she goes first there's less risk of you losing control of your desires and scaring her.”  
He nodded again before turning to Julia.  
“Do you agree with Anne on this?”  
“Mhm. If I get scared you'll just end up blaming yourself and I don't want that.”  
“It's settled then, Julia will go first.”

Takeshi sat down next to them and patted his lap for Julia to join him.  
“Please, try not to let the lure rise, I rather take the pain than risking my reaction to the lure affecting your control, triggering my fears.”  
“As you wish.”  
He carefully positioned her to have easy access to her left shoulder and be able to restrain her if she fought him during the claiming.  
“Sorry...”  
He offered a soft apology before sliding his fangs into her flesh and the way she froze for a moment from the pain tore at him, but a moment later she relaxed against him and the taste of her blood told him she was ready so he poured power into her, claiming her for the pack.  
“Easy, it's almost done.”  
There was no resistance so the claiming had caused very little pain, but there would still the pain of inserting the scale.  
“Do it...”  
With a quick motion he cut the skin between the marks his fangs had made and inserted the scale before giving it a quick lick to seal the wound.  
The result surprised him slightly as instead of black scales spreading down her back her skin changed from a rich caramel to a very dark ebony, nearly as dark as Sarisha's and the scale turned a pearlescent white, as if the color had been drained from it.  
A moment later the scaling spread down her back, creating a stunning contrast of white against almost black and Takeshi sucked in a breath, suddenly struggling for control.  
“Beautiful... Absolutely stunning.”  
“Take, don't move... Don't look...”  
He was somewhat surprised by her request, but he did as she asked and after a moment he felt her lean in, then soft lips against his own.  
“Thank you.”  
A moment later she darted away from him and approach the rest of the pack to receive their acceptance.

Takeshi watched with bated breath as Julia approached Emelie and when she submitted beautifully he flooded the fresh bond with approval and pride.  
She submitted just as perfectly to Dan, Amanda and Ylian, though Ylian did put a bit of a twist on things when they took hold of her chin and kissed her deeply without triggering her fears, leaving her somewhat flustered when Jenna approached her.  
Julia was clearly somewhat out of it as she submitted and accepted Jenna as being above her in the pack, but when Amber approached there was a bit of a battle of wills before she submitted, probably caused by Amber's insecurity about her position in the pack and her emerging alpha nature.  
When it was time for Alice, Nelly and the twins things became a bit more tense, but that was expected and after a few minutes they all settled on accepting each other as equals.

“Anne, are you ready?”  
“I'm ready.”  
Claiming Anne went down a slightly different path as she started by giving Takeshi a rather hungry kiss before baring her neck to him, and when he sank his fangs in to sample her blood her hands burrowed into his hair and pulled his head tightly against her.  
 _“You wish for me to feed?”_  
“Yes...”  
With a soft sigh Takeshi allowed the vampiric instincts to flow freely as he pulled Anne tighter against him and drank deeply, taking as much as her blessed physiology could handle and pushing her over the edge in the process.  
Once the claiming was done Takeshi once again watched his pack accept a new member, Anne however submitted to everyone, the twins included, placing herself at the very bottom of the pack.

“Wow, Julia, you look awesome!”  
“Yeah, dark ebony really suits you.”  
Julia's new appearance cause quite a bit of curiosity, and praise.  
“Indeed, you have just made my life quite a bit harder.”  
Takeshi's teasing complaint triggered an instant reaction as his pack and house turned on him.  
 _“Sukebe!”_  
“Perv!”  
“Horndog!”  
 _“Kåtbock!”  
“Hiochor!”  
_“Oi! That's not what I meant!”  
Takeshi instantly objected to being called various forms of pervert or horndog in several languages, including Japanese and Urui.  
“Oh really?”  
“We're not buying it!”  
“Come one sweetie, love. You truly think so low of me?”  
He knew they were just teasing him though, but he was more than happy to play along as it had a fairly high chance of leading to a very pleasant time with one, or more, of his lovers.

“So, what's your first impression of Miami?”  
Emelie's question made Takeshi groan as it instantly brought all attention away from him and as their attention was lost to him so was the prospect of extra sex.  
“Aw... Em... Why..?”  
The rather childish whine earned him laughter and teasing, as well as a promise from Ylian and Dan that they would see to his every need.  
“Ah, my favorite mates.”  
Takeshi pulled both of them close before settling down to hear what everyone had to say about their first day in Miami.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_The Magic City_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“It's gonna take a while to get used to all the people.”  
“It's loud...”  
“And it smells really bad!”  
“Oh, nothing good?”  
“Ice cream!”  
“Pizza!”  
The twins' eager calls had everyone laughing and agreeing that Miami wasn't all bad.

“It really is loud and smelly though.”  
Everyone was agreeing with those complaints.  
“Don't worry, there will be a barrier around our home to purify the air and keep the noise out. And you will gradually get used to the smell of all the people.”  
Takeshi gently reassured them.  
“At least we don't have to smell exhaust fumes from a couple of million cars...”  
Nelly added her two cents in the debate of smells.  
“I think that would have been preferable to the smell of warm garbage...”  
Dan's quip earned him a mix of groans and agreement that the worst part was the smell of garbage.

A normal human wouldn't notice and those with enhanced senses that had lived in the city for a while probably didn't notice much either, but the girls who had been living at an island, and then a boat, with fully enclosed, smell free, garbage management system were suffering from the smell.

“Maybe we should start selling our garbage doohickey? Should make us a pretty penny, and make this place less stinky.”  
“Dan, the Closed Circuit, Biologically Accelerated Decomposition, Waste Management System is a highly advanced biochemical system, not a _doohickey_.”  
In essence the system was an extremely advanced, very rapid, compost, that thanks to microorganisms created by the Mother was capable of breaking down materials that normally were not considered biodegradable or compostable, such as various plastics.  
Angel's complaint about Dan's less than technical term for the rather long winded name caused a brief silence before the den erupted into laughter.  
“Sorry Angel, but I'm pretty sure Dan is correct here and the technical term is indeed doohickey.”  
Emelie agreed with Dan while a few of the other girls insisted that the correct term was _Thingamajig_ , an opinion that was quickly countered with _Thingamabob_ and a few votes for _Whatchamacallit_.

“Humans are insane...”  
Ylian, Hugin and Munin looked at the argument before them with rather bewildered expressions.  
“Indeed, but we just can't seem to help loving them.”  
Ylian's soft musings had the angel twins looking at their own loved ones and agreeing.  
“Indeed.”  
“Fortunately they aren't entirely human though.”  
Hugin's words brought on another round of agreement and relief that Takeshi and his chosen family didn't suffer the frailty that was mortality.  
“Hmpf, I wouldn't call those things human.”  
Eriko scoffed at the hushed conversation, but it was quite clear that she was amused by the entire thing.

“You know, Dan is right though. I intend to start marketing the system here as an initial test market. A benefit of being the owner of a world leading R&D company.”  
“Knowing you that's not the entire plan though.”  
“Of course not. I intend to try to leverage a few city size units against the county in return for some benefits, and a promise that the _Million Trees Miami_ project be brought back to life.”  
”And what more?”  
The somewhat impatient question made Takeshi huff, his chosen family knew him far too well.  
“I also have plans for a project to help combat coastal erosion through natural means.”  
“So encourage sand dune reformation with plants and reducing wave impact by regrowing the kelp forests?”  
“Indeed. Well done Manda. Your studies in marine and coastal ecology has clearly paid off. Any specific suggestions?”  
“Am I limited to human realm native plants?”  
“Not at all, but try to keep it to things that can be explained as genetic engineering.”  
“So no Loban saltweed?”  
“Indeed.”  
The Loban Saltweed was a demon plant that originated in the Loban salt plains, but it was a popular decorative plant due to the way it glowed at night, and it was also used in the demon salt mines as it generated large amounts of oxygen even in zero light environments and was completely immune to salt.

“I was thinking about that large grass with the oily seeds that grew at the edge of the obsidian desert. They have massive root systems, and the seeds may be small, but they are highly nutritious and should attract a lot of seed eating birds.”  
“ _Boshoma._ ”  
Munin supplied the name of the grass she was speaking of and she nodded in recognition.  
“ _Rhiosha_ should be popular as well, they have strong roots, are very tolerant to drought and wind, and the flowers should attract hummingbirds.”  
Munin added his own suggestion.  
“Rhiosha, that was the ones that looked like torch lilies, right?”  
“Eh....”  
Munin's uncomfortable squirming told them he had no idea what a torch lily was so Angel quickly showed an image of one of the fiery flower bundles.  
“Ah, yes. The rhiosha are larger though.”  
“How about that kelp that those anemone looking water elementals cultivate? It tasted amazing and they use it for water purification.”  
Another suggestion was tossed in but this time Takeshi stepped in.  
“Doesn't that variety flower with large flowers that are not just bioluminescent and sentient, but free swimming and carnivorous as well?”  
“Yeah, the flowers are pretty much a cross between anemones and jellyfish, but there's not nearly enough prana in our oceans for it to go into the blooming cycle.  
“Manda is correct, Choiyial kelp requires high amounts of prana to bloom, it's hard to get it to bloom regularly even in the demon realm. The elementals who cultivates is are expert prana manipulators and will collect and feed the prana from large areas into just a few of their plants to make them bloom.”  
“Oh, I believe you. I believe you.”  
Takeshi held his hands up in mock surrender before gently steering the conversation back to what everyone was feeling about being in Miami.

“Take, how long do you think it will take to complete our new homes?”  
“About a year to have everything built the way we want it.”  
“Do I have to go to school while we wait?”  
As usual Julia was not much of a fan of the idea of going to school.  
“No you don't. You don't need to go to school at all if you don't want to. But it would make me happy, and proud, if you do. You may not be very good at reading and writing, but you are still a brilliant young woman.”  
Working with Julia's insecurities stemming from her dyslexia and the harsh teasing she had suffered due to it as a small child was an ongoing struggle.  
“Don't worry Julia, I can always read the study material out loud for you.”  
Angel's offer made Julia relent and agree to pick up a few extra classes even if she didn't attend actual school.


	2. Foundations

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Foundations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Wow, she's really beautiful.”  
Nelly's awed tone as the female elemental stepped through the mist portal made Takeshi tut teasingly at her.  
“Oh shush, I can feel your reaction you know.”  
“I never said she's not a beautiful creature.”  
“Feeling your desire for someone who isn't pack, or House Shamarai, is really messing with my instincts...”  
“You are getting quite good at reading me over the bond even if I'm actively numbing it.”  
“Amo, I don't need a mystical bond to feel your dick poking my spine.”  
The teasing quip made Takeshi huff at her about language before grabbing her hips and pulling her closer which earned him a soft gasp and the tantalizing scent of desire.  
“Would you two please get a grip. We have guests to greet.”  
Emelie scolded the pair for getting distracted and both of them ducked their heads for a moment, though Takeshi bared his fangs at her while he did, telling her he much rather focus on his simora.  
She was right though, the demon workers who would build the massive sub-levels of their new home were arriving and they needed to be greeted properly, and oaths needed to be exchanged.

“Ah, Sorcha-dora, welcome to Miami.”  
Takeshi held his arms out in greeting the moment she stepped through the mist and after a deep sigh, and a glare for good measure, she gave him a quick hug.  
“Thank you Yemo.”  
“Hi Sorcha.”  
“Good to see you again Nel.”  
Sorcha gave Nelly a friendly hug before giving Honey a piece of raw demon meat and gently patting her head.  
“Don't worry Kara, I have something for you too.”  
Another search of her bag revealed a brilliant blue fruit that looked very much like a pineapple, but was the size of a peach.  
“Here you go Kara.”  
“Sorcha remembered! _Itadakimasu_.”  
When Kara bowed her head in her own version of saying grace Sorcha scratched the back of her head.  
“You have raised her well. You will make an excellent mother one day.”  
Sorcha's praise made Nelly blush vividly.  
“That part she's picked up from Take though.”  
Nelly smiled at Kara's habit of bowing with her wings slightly spread and saying _Itadakimasu,_ mimicking the Japanese version of saying grace.

Nelly watched as Takeshi greeted the beautiful elemental, and when she introduced herself Nelly's jaw dropped, there was no way she would ever be able to pronounce the name.  
It started with a short _Ri_ , followed by a sharp clicking sound, then a long _a,_ followed by what sounded like a stone mill, and finally a short _a_ sound _.  
_ “I'm sorry, there's no way I'll be able to say your name correctly.”  
“Don't worry, Shamarai-Iera, most species have a hard time with the names of tectonic elementals so we adopt an easier name for others to use. You can call me Riara of the Molten Sea.”  
Nelly breathed a sigh of relief before smiling widely at Riara.  
“Thank you Riara-iera, and welcome to our makeshift home.”  
“Thank you Shamarai-Iera.”  
“Please, just Nel, or Nelly, I may be under the protection of House Shamarai and simora to our yemo, and the young Iouzar-yemo but I have no titles of my own.”  
“As you wish, Nel-ama. You may address me without titles as well, that goes for all of you.”  
The teasing addition of ama made Nelly blush vividly and caused Takeshi and Hugin to growl and caw in objection.  
“Ah, young love and overprotective alphas.”  
Riara laughed at their reactions which made Takeshi flash his fangs at her.  
“Oh shush little alpha, I am far too old to be bothered by such displays.”  
The way she spoke to him like an unruly pup instantly silenced him and earned her a somewhat confused look.  
“Your beautiful little simora is clearly cherished by many, so I would say ama is a title well deserved.”  
“Riara, is it okay for me to ask how old you are?”  
“Of course Nel-ama. My species hail from the time before the crust of your world stabilized, I walked the lands of Gondwana, I watched the rise and fall of Pangea.”  
They could feel the truth in her words, and those words told them that the elemental was some 550 million years old.

“Wow, you have seen the giant arthropods of the Carboniferous era?”  
Amber's love for large insects made her ambush Riara with her question.  
“Indeed I did little one.”  
“Oh, sorry. I'm Amber of Pack Kiryu.”  
Remembering her manners Amber introduced herself to Riara.  
“My my, what an interesting little friend you have there.”  
Riara looked at Amber's centipede familiar with great curiosity and the rest of the crew who worked with her sighed and settled down, well aware that things would not move on until the ancient creature had sated her curiosity.

“She is an interesting creature.”  
Takeshi took a seat next to the fairly young looking water elemental who would be in charge of making sure that their basement structure wouldn't interfere with the aquifer.  
“Indeed, her curiosity is only surpassed by her love for teasing those she considers worthy of her friendship.”  
There was a hint of a familiar frustration in his voice that told Takeshi that the construction crew were frequent victims for their leader's nature.  
“So this will take a while?”  
“It will probably take the better part of the day before she is ready to move on to exchanging oaths.”

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Foundations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

True to the water elemental's words it was dark outside by the time Riara had sated her curiosity about Takeshi's house and pack.  
Warned about her idiosyncrasies Takeshi had waited patiently for her to be done, he didn't want to insult her in any way as she was known to be very fickle about what jobs she accepted, and he really wanted her to be the one to construct their basement levels as she was hailed as the best without competition.  
“Ah, Shamarai-yemo, are we ready to exchange our oaths?”  
“We are ready if you are Riara-iera.”

It took nearly 2 hours to complete all the oaths as there was an intricate weave of soul-oaths to ensure that the exact design of the sublevels was kept in strictest confidence as well as oaths of hospitality from Takeshi.  
“Come on everyone, the girls have prepared food for us.”  
With the oaths done Emelie stepped up and ushered the demonic crew toward the shared dining area were a large meal was waiting, there had been snacks served during the day but everyone was quite hungry by the time they were done.

“Riara, can you explain a bit how your construction method works?”  
Ethan was gradually coming out of his shell at the prospect of learning about new construction methods, methods that could vastly alter the limitation of what kind of designs he could make.  
“Ah, you are the architect who created these designs?”  
“Yeah, I am. And knowing a bit more about how you work, what the limitations of your abilities are, might help me make better designs.”  
“Of course, I would be happy to explain and show you.”  
Takeshi watched the interaction with a relieved smile, Ethan had been spending a lot of his time hiding away in his cabin, only coming out to eat.  
Though much to Takeshi's joy he did continue to sleep in the den even though he made his own little corner to curl away in rather than sleeping in the pile with the rest of them.  
“Take-iero, do you have the samples I requested?”  
“Of course. Angel, would you bring the drill core please?”  
“Of course Take-san.”

During their negotiations Riara had requested geological samples from the build site and Takeshi had used a core drill to obtain a core sample of the full 50 meter depth required for the generator and waste treatment room that would be several stories down from the bottom basement floor.  
Initially they had planned on 5 basement level, but the bottom floor would be at a depth equivalent to 7  th  floor due to the landscaping requiring soil depth as well as pools and ponds needing to be dug down, and the water features also required underground piping, pumps and reservoirs for water management.  
The Sanctuary creatures were fine with any temperature, as were the merfolk, but Nelly's butterfly koi needed a temperature in the 15-25 ℃ range to live long, healthy lives.  
To make sure the water was suitable the reservoirs had both heating and cooling system as well as an array of water treatment features including mechanical and biological filters as well as a system for increasing dissolved oxygen level if needed, though the plants would handle most of that.

A few minutes later, one of the large cargo drones arrived with the crystal crate containing the core samples.  
“Each sample is 1 meter and has been kept in stasis to ensure that any life within it is fully preserved.”  
“Mmm. Organized, I like it.”  
Riara took the container marked as the top layer and opened the top of it and allowed her power to seep down the contents.  
“Very good.”  
The look on the girls' faces when Riara raised the container started pouring the contents into her mouth had those who were familiar with her methods snickering.  
“You eat dirt and rocks?”  
Riara chewed thoroughly before answering Takara's question..  
“Indeed I do little foxling. Remember, I'm an elemental. Just like how the form of Ylian-ieri is not yi's true form this is just an assumed form as well.”  
“Cool. Does it taste good?”  
Takara's eager curiosity had everyone watching with soft smiles and for those unfamiliar with Riara, equal curiosity, though better masked.

“Well, it does have a distinct flavour, but it's different for us elementals, the flavour tells me the properties and composition of the material. Different minerals and other components all have a distinct taste, telling me what I have to work with.”  
“You're going to eat **all** that?”  
Takara pointed to the crate with wide eyes.  
“Indeed I am.”  
“That's like almost 400 litres of rock and dirt.”  
Everyone paused for a moment, silently trying to do the math to calculate the volume of a cylinder without any tools.  
“That's great Taka-chan. Your math has really improved.”  
Angel praised Takara's quick calculation while most of the others were still struggling.  
“She's right?”  
Julia sounded rather amazed.  
“Indeed, the volume of the core sample is approximately 392.7 litres.”  
“Wow, Taka, that's great!”  
“Indeed, we have ourselves a little math wiz here.”  
Takara didn't pay attention to the praise though, she was entirely focused on Riara.

“Riara is actually going to eat all the matter in the excavation area, then she will convert it into a crystalline material that will form the walls and floors.”  
One of Riara's colleagues, a nightdemon with distinctly draconic traits, explained a bit more about how the work would be done.  
“Wow, that's amazing!”  
The water elemental added that he would be making sure that the walls and floors allowed water to pass through the crystalline structure, allowing them to build without too much disruption of the aquifer, he would also help with the water features once the houses were built.  
“What about you?”  
Takara turned to the nightdemon.  
“My speciality is barriers and illusions, I'll be making sure the humans don't notice what we are really doing. And also make sure no one can stumble into the area while we work.”  
“Oh, I can do illusions too!”  
She quickly manifested a cloud of foxfire and directed it toward a pile of pillows and after a few moments the pillows turned into a sleeping dragon.  
“Indeed, you are quite skilled for one so young.”  
“I'm not very good at making things that move yet.”  
“I think it looks great. It even feels like a dragon and that takes skill.”  
The praise had the young kitsune blushing vividly before turning into her fox form and darting away to the safety of her mother's tails.

“You have an interesting House.”  
“Thank you. But Takara is actually of the Silver House, her mother, Eriko-yema is my sworn adviser. They are both under the protection of House Shamarai though.”  
“Ah, I see.”  
The nightdemon turned to Eriko with a slight bow.  
“Your daughter is a pride to her House. Eriko-yema.”  
“Thank you.”  
Eriko ended her reply on a slightly questioning note, seeking the name of the demon.  
“Ah, pardon my manners. I am Sierro of the Black Mountain.”  
When Sierro introduced himself the water elemental quickly followed suite but once again it was a name beyond the capacity of human speech, sounding very much like a babbling brook.  
“Those who are unable to speak my true name call me Ren of the Mist Falls.”  
Takeshi found it somewhat curious that none of them were members of a House despite being highly esteemed artisans.  
“I apologize if my question is inappropriate, but I couldn't help noticing that none of you are of a House.”  
“That is true. We have all relinquished our Houses so that we may focus on our craft, free from the duties and responsibilities of a House.”  
“I see, a heavy sacrifice to make.”  
“It is, but we have each other.”  
Takeshi could feel the surge of compassion through the bonds and moments later the girls promised that they would be their House as long as they stayed.  
“A most generous offer, thank you.”  
All three glanced at Takeshi though as it was up to him if such an offer held true.  
“They would no doubt find a way to punish me if I don't agree.”  
“As a good House and Pack should.”  
Riara's soft laughter quickly had everyone laughing and after a few moments Takeshi was at the bottom of a dogpile that soon pulled everyone in save for Eriko and Isabelle, though Isabelle did try her best to join them despite being held back by Eriko to make sure no one unintentionally hurt or scared her.

Once Takeshi had taken back control and reclaimed his dominance he held his arm out for Isabelle to join them.  
“Come on Belle, give daddy a hug.”  
When Takeshi called for Isabelle Eriko let go of the squirming cub who instantly gave her best roar, which was more of a very cute squeak, before pouncing on him and it didn't take long before the playful roars turned into pleased purring.  
“That's my sweet little Belle.”  
Burrowing his face in her belly earned him a few playful swats before she settled down and allowed him to sift through her scent, reassuring himself that she was healthy, happy, and growing as she should.  
When he pulled his head back he was promptly smacked in the nose by Isabelle's tail, but it wasn't an attempt to sting him, instead she was using the bony back of the stinger as a club to show a bit of temper.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Foundations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“I'm sorry about the chaos, but I'm afraid that's how all meals tend to end up here.”  
Emelie apologized to Riara, Ren and Sierro for the utter chaos that was breakfast.  
“Oh don't worry little Yema. The energy of a young, happy, House is invigorating.”  
The way Riara addressed her had Emelie scowling at her, much to her annoyance being called little would still make her old insecurities rattle in the back of her mind despite how far she had come, how powerful she knew she was.  
“Riara-iera, I know you mean no disrespect, but please, my mate does not appreciate being called little.”  
Knowing that Emelie wouldn't say anything herself Takeshi stepped up and warned their guests against such address in the future.  
“Apologies Miri-yema.”  
“Just Em, please...”  
“I'm sorry, my words were not meant to hurt.”  
“I know. It's just old scars from my very human childhood. Children can be very cruel to those who are different, especially if they perceive them as weaker. And I was not just smaller, but also younger than my classmates, while also outperforming them in every subject.”  
“So, not only did they perceive you as physically weaker, at the same time they saw you as a threat to their ranks.”  
“Indeed.”  
“And yet, it was obviously your desire not to grow larger. I saw your ascension, how you fought the power trying to change your body.”  
Emelie instantly blushed pure crimson.  
“I had my reasons.”  
“I bet you did.”  
Riara's tone made it perfectly clear she knew exactly what that reason was and it made Emelie splutter as lingering human sensibilities kicked in.  
“Oh shush!”  
The reaction quickly had everyone laughing and soon the attention was back on the meal.

“Take-san, you have a call from Miri-chan.”  
Breakfast was almost done when Angel informed Takeshi that Miri wanted to talk to him.  
“Patch her through please.”  
After a few moments a holographic image swirled to life, showing Miri's head and upper chest.  
“Hello sweetie, what can I do for you today?”  
“Can I come visit? I miss swimming with you.”  
“Of course sweetie. Just give me a few to prep the pool, Angel will let you know when you can come through.”  
“Okay!”  
Miri's brilliant smile instantly brought Takeshi's mood to a pleasant peak, which pulled the others along and about 10 minutes later the pool was checked and ready for the mermaid to visit.  
“Hi Jackal, Miri.”  
“Miri!”  
“Jacky!”  
“Miri, Miri!”  
“Welcome Miri-chan, Jackal-san.”  
There was a chorus of greetings as the mist swelled and revealed Jackal followed by Miri, and the pair quickly answered all of the greetings, Miri happily splashing everyone she could reach, only Kara was spared the indignity of getting soaked as Miri didn't want to risk soaking her feathers so she couldn't fly properly.  
Takeshi mostly ignored the chaos though, focusing on giving Jackal a proper greeting.

“Ah, what has brought my favourite Egyptian sex god here?”  
Jackal smiled at the teasing greeting while pointing out with a smile that Anubis was a god of death, not sex.  
“Meh, who cares about such pesky details?”  
“I for one. As for why I'm here, Marakell insisted Miri not travel alone and he didn't want to risk coming here while he is suffering those pseudo heats, and I was the only one not otherwise engaged.”  
“Oh, is that all?”  
The mock disappointment and rather obvious fishing had Jackal tutting and scolding Takeshi gently.  
“You know it's not.”  
“Indeed I do love.”  
Takeshi gave in without resistance and wrapped his arms tightly around Jackal before kissing him softly, pouring all his emotions into the kiss

“My my, so many intriguing claims, truly an alpha through and through.”  
Riara's teasing quip distracted Jackal long enough to make Takeshi break the kiss with a slightly frustrated sound before flashing his fangs at her for interrupting.  
“I am curious about your House and you didn't seem like you would get around to introductions anytime soon if you could have things your way.”  
The frustrated growl confirmed her evaluation of the situation, and made everyone laugh as Takeshi moved back toward the pool where Miri was chatting away with the others, having them tell her everything they had done since the last time she visited.  
Takeshi's distraction with Jackal had the benefit of having given Miri the time to move into the elevated area designed for her to allow her to rest comfortably while being at equal elevation as the others.  
“Everyone, this is our honoured Seer, Miri of Atlantis, sworn to House Shamarai by the Seer Accords.”  
Takeshi's aura carried a sharp, protective, edge as he spoke, making it clear that any threat to Miri would be met with lethal force even if she wasn't formally a member of his House.

“And this lovely little thing is Jackal of Medjay.”  
The less than proper introduction made Jackal flash his fangs at Takeshi, but he was also smiling rather widely at the acknowledgement of his origins, and his status as a mercenary.  
Jackal had told Takeshi his real name, but had asked him not to reveal it, preferring to just be Jackal, and with the formation of the new Hawaii he could put his human name behind him and adopt a more demon form of naming.  
Demons didn't have last names like modern humans did, instead they added either their origin, the guild they belonged to, or their House, as a form of last name.  
By introducing him as Jackal of _Medjay_ Takeshi had acknowledged his family's origin from the Medja region of ancient Nubia as well as his profession as a mercenary as the Medjay were an elite mercenary force in ancient Egypt that acted as a paramilitary police force under the Pharaoh, protecting their interests.

Takeshi made sure that Miri and Ren had some time to talk as the water elemental would be in charge of making sure the merfolk were able to visit their new home comfortably but it didn't take long before she demanded his undivided attention.  
“Take! Swim with me!”  
“Hai hai sweetie.”  
He quickly removed his clothes before slipping into the pool and he instantly had Miri curled around him, sliding slick scales against his skin.  
“Do you want me to shift?”  
“Please...”  
She pulled back for a few moments to let him shift and as soon as his naga form was fully manifested she tackled him and brushed her fluke against his tail, triggering an instant reaction as he wrapped around her and kissed her deeply.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Foundations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Takeshi was half asleep at Miri's side in the pool and he was growing increasingly frustrated at the loud calls of the local gulls, they had clearly spotted something they wanted and crossed the soundproofing barriers of the Leviathan.  
He was just about to sic Yami on them to get rid of them when a muffled rifle-shot rang out followed by a chaotic cacophony as the panicked birds tried to flee and a glance to where the sound came from revealed Jackal putting his rifle away and turning back to the pile of resting bodies.  
A look to where the gulls had been revealed the body of a large bird on the deck next to one of the small tables, apparently someone had left some snacks on the table that the opportunistic birds had spotted.  
 _“Yami, tidy up!”_  
The simple command instantly had Yami scrambling over to the dead bird and Takeshi knew he would make short work of it, it may not be the tastiest meal, but it wouldn't be wasted.

Yami had grown a lot since Takeshi picked up the tiny bundle of fur at Amarok's den, the black beast was no longer a scrawny mess of spindly legs, he had filled out nicely with lean, wiry, muscle and now carried a powerful presence, radiating a calm strength.  
The long black fur made him look larger than he really was though, giving him a slightly heavy impression, especially when moving slowly, like when he was walking at Takeshi's side.  
Mentally Yami was still mostly wolf, but Takeshi could sense that the shadow within, the shadow that had once been within himself, was starting to awaken and he was looking forward to the possibility of speaking with it once again.

It didn't take long before he felt Yami return to the edge of the pool and drop down to continue his slumber, always wanting to stay close, and he could sense the pack settling down as well, the slightly frustrated edge of their auras fading away.  
The whole incident made it obvious they needed to work on the soundproofing though, not just of their new home, but the Leviathan as well, something that he was hoping Sierro would be willing to assist with beyond what had already been agreed upon.  
Before he could dwell on the matter any further he was distracted by Miri wrapping her fluke around him, inviting him to focus on more pleasurable pursuits, something he was more than happy to accept.

“Sierro, if you don't mind I would like to pick your brain a bit about advanced barriers.”  
“Of course.”  
“As you noticed this morning the barriers we use for noise protection have their limitations.”  
“Like the fact that they stop working if the source of the sound is inside them?”  
“Indeed... And as effective as Jackal's method was I would prefer something less aggressive for a long term solution”  
Sierro clearly found the situation amusing which made Takeshi huff and grumble a bit before continuing.  
“Is it possible to make a barrier that for instance would dissuade certain species of birds from entering, or keep them from being loud?”  
“Here in the human realm, targeting mortal creatures I think It can be done, I would recommend the first approach though as it would be similar to the barriers used to keep anyone not invited out. The latter would require a far more complex construction, and it would be very stressful for those affected by it.”  
Sierro quickly began explaining how the effect of the second barrier idea would be troublesome for those exposed to it as they would constantly feel it.

“It's going to take a focused mind to control it on a species base rather an individual base though. And experience with barriers of this type would help.”  
Takeshi nodded his understanding  
“I would very much like to try at least. Though, is it possible to invert the effect of the standard barrier?”  
“Invert how?”  
“Instead of allowing entry only for those who have been invited I would like it to only keep out those intentionally uninvited.”  
“Ah, I see. You don't want it to unintentionally affect someone or something that you overlooked.”  
“Indeed. I want the impact of the barrier to be as small as possible.”  
“A normal barrier of this type works by encoding an individual's aura signature into the barrier anchor, but that obviously can't be used here.”  
“And the protective barriers we use for temporary campsites respond to ill intent so that's not quite usable either.”  
“Wait, you have portable barrier anchors that respond to intent?”  
Sierro sounded so utterly baffled it threw Takeshi off for a moment.  
“Eh, yeah?”  
“That's amazing, usually you would need someone who is actively synchronized with the barrier to achieve such an effect. How did you manage that? No offense, but you are hardly an expert on barriers.”  
“I had some help from the Mother. The Avatar of Life. The anchors we use are crafted from crystals from her sanctuaries.”  
“I see, these crystals must have sapient properties.”  
“They do. Most of the girls' familiars are constructs formed by those crystals.”  
“If possible I would very much like to see how you use them to create barriers.”  
“Of course.”  
With a slight pulse of his aura Takeshi called for Emelie's attention causing Sierro to look at him in question.  
“My dear mate is far more skilled at manipulating the crystals than I am. The things she can make with them are downright amazing.”

When Emelie joined them they quickly began showing Sierro how they made their barrier anchors and it didn't take long before Julia joined them, she too had developed quite a knack for manipulating the Sanctuary crystals in ways Takeshi had never even considered.  
“The way you weave runes into the very structure of the anchor rather than carving or painting them onto it is quite interesting. I could make us a fortune selling anchors like these to those who wish for less obvious anchors.”  
Takeshi's slight growl at Sierro's words had everyone laughing, himself included once he got over the urge to chase the other male away.  
“Ah, I'm sorry, I should have worded that more appropriately.”  
“Um, Alpha, why did you react like that?”  
Julia was slightly confused by Takeshi's reaction.”  
“May I?”  
Takeshi instantly nodded, if Sierro wanted to give Julia a lesson on demon instincts he had no objections.  
“Among demons, proving your ability to support a potential mate is an important part of the courting process. And by suggesting that combining my skills with her skills could make us very wealthy I inadvertently made myself register as potential competition for her.”  
“Oh, I see. Demon instincts can be so silly sometimes. There's no way anyone could ever compete with Take for Em's affections.”  
“Indeed, their mating is a strong one.”  
“Well we **are** soulmates so it's not so strange.”  
“And what an amazing mating it was.”  
The reminder that most demons of standing had been present for their mating made Emelie blush slightly.  
“I sometimes forget just how many witnesses we had to our mating.”  
Her huffing complaint earned her quite a bit of teasing as they worked on creating the anchor for the barrier, but there was a distinct undercurrent of respect for her skill.

“It's beautiful.”  
Sierro turned the glowing crystal cluster shaped like a flame over in his hands.  
“Remains to see if it actually does what we want it to though.”  
“I'm confident it will. Eventually at least.”  
“Good thing one of us is...”  
Emelie's hesitance caused another round of light-hearted teasing but she just huffed at it before calling for the other girls.  
“Anyone want to help test our new anti-skrikmås barrier?”  
The girls were all familiar with Emelie's Swedish nickname for seagulls but their guests did look a bit confused.  
“What did you call them?”  
“ _Skrikmås_ , it means yelling or screaming, gull. It's a play on words with the name for one of the many species of gull, specifically the Black-headed gull which is also called a laughing gull, which is _Skrattmås_ in Swedish.”  
“Oh, I see. A rather fitting name.”  
“How are we going to test it?”  
Amber's soft question brought attention back to the task at hand.  
“Well, I was thinking the loud and easy way. We put the anchor down at the dock then start tossing food around it.”  
The girls were instantly in love with the idea and they agreed they would try it after dinner, using the scraps and leftovers to lure the gulls.

“Is everyone ready?”  
“Ready.”  
“Locked and loaded!”  
Dan was grinning widely while patting his makeshift scrap launcher that was a cross between a slingshot and a catapult.  
“Danny, you're insane, you know that right?”  
Jenna was shaking her head at the waste bucket attached to a pair of exercise bands mounted between two of the davit arms.  
“You're just jelly that I have a cool launcher and you don't.”  
The usual friendly bickering between Dan and Jenna had everyone snickering, well aware that the two would no doubt be working together to launch scraps and improve the design together in no time at all.  
“I can't decide if they act like siblings, or mates...”  
Riara was laughing at their antics.  
“Both!”  
The consensus was total in the _family_ as they gave their opinion on the relationship.  
“Oh? Really?”  
The questioning look she gave Takeshi made him laugh and explain.  
“Indeed, they love like siblings, but they do have a sexual attraction as well and will occasionally share a bed.”  
“That must have been a tricky thing to come to terms with for a pair of humans.”  
“I bet it was. But I wasn't here for that, it happened during our first visit to the demon realm.”  
Since neither Jenna nor Dan seemed to be willing, or comfortable, speaking about it Takeshi hadn't pushed for the story.

“Okay, barrier is set, let's test it!”  
The call from below instantly had everyone's focus back at the task at hand and they started tossing scraps in the air, quickly attracting the scavenging gulls and before long they had a large flock gathered and they started tossing scraps inside the barrier.  
The moment one of the gulls dove after a piece of scrap that had been tossed into the barrier everyone broke down laughing though as the barrier turned out to act as if it was solid matter, causing the gull to crash into it, get knocked out, and slowly slide down the invisible dome spread eagle style.  
“Angel please tell me we have a recording of that.”  
Dan was bowed over, gasping for air between bouts of laughter and it was quite a struggle to get his question out.  
“Of course we do, I record all experiments in full 3D.”  
“Good, wouldn't want Miri to miss out on this.”  
They had tried to arrange a tank to allow Miri to watch the experiment, but even with Ren's elemental abilities they had been unable to make a suitable arrangement that allowed her to see properly while at the same time keeping her safe and protecting her against the pollution of the city.  
It would take time before it was pure enough for her to be safe and comfortable so for now there was no choice for her but to be slightly left out, but she bore with it with all the maturity she could muster, though, everyone could feel the undercurrent of frustration as Miri loved being in the middle of things.

“Sometimes I really miss being tiny, it was so much easier to be part of everything...”  
“I know sweetie, I'm really sorry we haven't figured out a good solution to that yet.”  
Takeshi pulled her tightly into his arms and kissed her softly.  
“This really makes up for it though.”  
Miri's soft sigh made Takeshi smile into the kiss, the young mermaid really loved her kisses.  
“Don't worry. I will always do my best to make sure you are as involved as possible.”  
“I know.”  
While Takeshi spoke to Miri the others had collected the failed prototype and before long they all came into the pool to allow Miri to feel apart of the process.

“I think we can safely file prototype A version 1.00 as an epic failure.”  
Emelie was snickering as well.  
“Yeah, it's pretty bad...”  
“It's funny though. Just look at those crows.”  
Jenna pointed toward the projection of a few fish crows who were clearly confused by the fact that several gulls were standing on the invisible barrier while the crows fell through it when they tried to land next to them causing quite a bit of chaos.

“Oh well, we didn't truly expect to succeed on the first try.”  
“I'd say failing was worth this, I haven't had this much fun working on barriers in a very long time.”  
Sierro was laughing just as much as the rest of them and they could all feel a deep sense of joy and contentment radiate from the nightdemon.  
“Oh, you lost the taste for your craft somewhere?”  
Takeshi kept his tone was light and teasing but the cause for his curiosity was a genuine concern.  
“I guess I did. And I didn't really notice. I have been making the same old standard barriers over and over for centuries at end. It's been millennia since I sat down and created something entirely new.”  
“That could indeed drain the enjoyment out of any craft.”  
Takeshi agreed softly which earned him a slightly cautious glance, Sierro was clearly somewhat unsettled by Takeshi's gentle teasing and the ease with which he and his colleagues were accepted into the group of creatures that Takeshi called family.

“I wish we had one of those field generators we use in Atlantis to create dry rooms.”  
Miri's words instantly had everyone's attention.  
“Oh, you think there's something in their design that could help us?”  
“Well, I don't know all that much about how they work, females of my generation were not allowed much opportunity to study after all. But the method seems similar with a crystal construction generating the field.”  
“Yeah, I remember Lorri did mention a bit about how they worked when showing us how to use the one in our rooms. But I don't recall him mentioning anything we could use here.”  
“Well, he probably didn't think to mention it, and chances are you never noticed it happening. But the same way the field allowed the air from the water to pass through it, it would also allow some aquatic creatures to pass, such as the crabs and octopuses.”  
“While keeping fish from passing.”  
Takeshi continued her words, quickly grasping where her thoughts were headed.  
“Exactly, only creatures able to survive out of water for an extended time and with the ability to move back to the water on their own were able to pass through fully.”  
“Which is in essence what we are trying to achieve, and in a way already have, just not the way we need it to work. So you recall the method used by Atlantis being different?”  
“Yes. If I was inside a field I could catch a fish and bring it through, and if there was fish in a closed room when you activated it, they would end up inside the field if they were unable to escape the room. They normally avoided the field as if it was a solid barrier though and I don't think it was just because of there being air on the other side.”  
Takeshi considered Miri's words for a moment before nodding.  
“It's worth examining.”  
“Wait, you have a field generator?”  
“Mhm, we had Sheea set aside a few crates of them in a storeroom for us in preparation for our plans to bring Arc with us. We can bring them here using the teleportation circles we put into that storeroom.”  
The mention of Sheealia brought forth a torrent of memories, and for a brief moment a sharp surge of pain flickered through Takeshi's aura and it took a bit of focus to clamp down on those feelings before the pain could overwhelm the bonds.  
Most of the time he was able to keep his mind off the mate he had been forced to leave behind, but sometimes when he was reminded of Sheealia or Atlantis he would find himself missing her fiercely.

“I'm sorry...”  
Miri instantly apologized for reminding Takeshi of Sheealia.  
“It's okay sweetie.”  
“But I made you hurt...”  
The strong emotions made her revert to a slightly more childish behaviour and Takeshi instantly set out to soothe her.  
“It's not your fault sweetie. You didn't mean to cause me pain.”

The utter confusion and slight concern on the faces of their three guests while they watched Takeshi wrap his arms around Miri and burrow his head in her hair made Emelie and Dan explain in hushed tones.  
“Sheea, or Sheealia of Atlantis, Majordomo to Mireela, Empress of Atlantis, is one of Take's mates. She is the second one he formed the mating bond with, but since we were already courting when we went to Atlantis she's formally his third mate. And due to circumstances she had to remain in Atlantis when we left.”  
Dan began the explanation, and once he was done he looked to Emelie, silently asking her to continue.  
“It's usually not much of an issue. Part of the reason being that it originally was a mating of convenience, but our beloved mate and alpha has a tendency to care with everything he has, and despite the distance that has probably grown into love.”  
“I see.”  
“Such a gentle soul despite clearly being a predator and warrior.”  
“He's a bit of a contradiction at times.”  
“Oh, don't you mean he's impossible?”  
Dan's diplomatic answer followed by Emelie's teasing quip brought down quite a bit of laughter.  
“Indeed.”

“How about we get some food, and some rest, then continue to work on this in the morning?”  
Sensing that Takeshi was weighed down by memories Ylian stepped up and suggested they ended the work for the time being.  
“I think that might be a good a good idea.”  
They quickly had the others agreeing and the experiments were set aside in favour of food and various relaxing games.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Foundations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“ _Yo tshu tzeye...”_  
Sierro's annoyed hiss when he lost yet another game of Munchkin against a grinning Takeshi had everyone snickering, well aware that Takeshi would no doubt rise to the challenge of such a comment.  
The rather crude words were the Urui equivalent of telling someone to go screw themself, something that would no doubt trigger a teasing response.  
“Aww, what if I rather just screw you?”  
True to character Takeshi quipped back without missing a beat, leaving Sierro silently gaping at the response while everyone else were struggling not to break down laughing while they waited for the nightdemon to collect himself enough to speak.  
“Really? You think that's appropriate behaviour for a mated male?”  
Sierro tried to look offended and scolding, but the blush and hint of something akin to fear completely ruined it.  
“Of course, as long as my mates and lovers don't object.”  
Takeshi's reply made Sierro look at the others in turn and they just smiled and nodded at him.  
“We like you well enough so we have no objections to our dear alpha luring you into bed.”  
Emelie confirmed the approval of the others.  
“If he even bothers with trying to make it as far as to a bed.”  
Nelly's teasing addition seemed to completely fry Sierro's mind for a moment before he broke down into incoherent mumblings about how much he hated dealing alphas and their insane sexdrive.  
Picking up on Sierro's slight discomfort Takeshi backed down a bit and set out to reassure him instead.  
“Sierro, I may have every bit of the alpha sexdrive, and then some. But I'm still in control. I may tease and touch, but I won't do anything against your will. Tell me to stop and I will, if I sense you are growing truly uncomfortable I will stop, unless you ask me not to.”  
Takeshi reached out and gently brushed the back of his fingers against Sierro's face before pulling back with a smile and stripping where he stood, Miri had informed them that she needed to return to the island so since Sierro was clearly too distracted to play with them anymore he decided to spend the remaining few hours with more pleasurable pursuits instead.

Slipping into the pool he swam down and slipped up behind Miri, brushing his hands along her sides, taking extra care as he passed over her gills before gently nudging her to dive down into the covered section of the pool.  
One third of the large pool was covered by a latticework of beams and Sanctuary planters with leafy plants that offered shade and a measure of privacy for Miri when she visited.  
Miri, like all merfolk, was well adapted to the low light and heat conditions of life deep under water which made her eyes sensitive to bright light and she preferred colder water.  
They couldn't do all that much about the water temperature without using a lot more advanced systems, systems that would be installed in their new home, the shade did keep it slightly cooler though, and the low light in the shaded section did make it easier for Miri to rest and sleep.

“His ability to shapeshift is quite remarkable.”  
Riara hummed in appreciation when she saw Takeshi shift into his naga form and engage Miri in a mimicry of the mating dance of her kin, inviting and enticing her into one of the romps he so enjoyed.  
“It's even more amazing when he uses his ability for true transformation. If he shares a bond with someone he can not only borrow their form, but truly become their kind. If he wanted to he could become a male of Miri's species, with all their abilities.”  
“He has even borrowed my form at times, becoming fully Shadeling when he does.”  
Everyone had already agreed to share the truth about their abilities with Riara and her crew so while Takeshi spent the rest of the night with Miri his House shared stories about all the crazy things they had been through.  
“When he does this, would it allow him to breed with an elemental?”  
The bluntness of Riara's question caused a bit of a stir as it was obvious she was asking on her own behalf as she had already told them there were no males of her specific type of elemental any more.  
“It would. We believe that is the true purpose of him gaining that power, to allow him to mate and breed with those of us who have special requirements to be able to do so. Another part of his power is that any offspring he sires becomes wholly their mother's species.”  
“So even for those of us who have long since given up on hope he offers a glimmer of its return...”  
“I'm sure he would be more than happy to gift you with children should you want him to and be willing to form the required bond. Sons who will be able to sire children with your kinsisters, rekindling your species.”  
“Maybe I will. He seems like he would be a considerate lover, and no doubt a most diligent father.”  
“He is. If you chose to go down that path, he will offer you any support you need, and he will care deeply even if he might not love.”

The slightly sombre mood quickly broke when Ren and Sierro started teasing Riara about feeling the biological clock ticking which quickly had the others tossing their own gentle quips, carefully testing where the lines were drawn.  
Lines that were quickly found to be just as generous as the ones within their own household, making them all settle down into lazy games and friendly bickering and teasing.

It was just after midnight when Amanda started getting restless and kept looking toward the pool, sniffing at the air.  
“Manda, what's wrong?”  
It didn't take long for Emelie to notice Amanda's distraction and set out to find the cause.  
“I'm not sure, there's something about the scent coming from the water...”  
“Why don't you go into the water and shift, let your instincts surface fully, maybe that will help you figure it out.”  
“I guess. But something tells me I shouldn't disturb them...”  
“Don't worry Manda, you know Take won't hold it against you that you want to figure out what the scent you are picking up is all about.”  
“I guess.”  
“Manda, you are my chosen beta, you are his mate. The scent has you rattled, it is in the best interest of the pack that you make sure it's not something bad.”  
The look Amanda gave Emelie earned her a brilliant laugh.  
“Ah, my sweet little beta. Of course you are my chosen beta, if you weren't I would have objected when he introduced you as such. The choice of female beta falls upon the female alpha, the male alpha has limited say in the matter. He can refuse the choice, but he can't make a choice of his own. He merely announced what he already knew to be true, that you were my choice.”  
Kara squawked in dismay when Amanda voiced a happy squeal and pounced on Emelie, giving her alpha a searing kiss that carried the taste of desire before leaping into the water, shifting mid air.

“Oh my...”  
Riara's teasing tone made Emelie blush for a moment before she broke into a brilliant smile.  
“Indeed. That's the first time she has done that.”  
Amanda hadn't shown any interest in females before, but the undercurrent of desire told Emelie that she might just be developing a certain measure of curiosity.

Once in the water Amanda allowed her instincts to surge as she sucked in the water and slowly allowed it to wash through her gills, carefully tasting every little nuance and once she picked up on the pheromone that had caused the odd scent she blushed slightly.  
The scent was Miri's courtship pheromones inviting Takeshi to claim her, enticing him to allow her to claim him.  
She was still too young to mate, she would be unable to form that bond until after her final growth spurt, but she was able to initiate a courtship.  
Feeling a near overwhelming pull from her instincts Amanda gave in to it and darted into the shaded section where she gave the pair a rather rude slap with her tail before assuming a slightly aggressive and dominant position.  
“Manda?”  
Takeshi was startled by the uncharacteristic behaviour and his instincts were telling him to put her in her place, but Miri's reaction to the flared fins and multilayered hiss had him watching in silence.  
The young mermaid instantly stilled and her fins drooped noticeably as she sank toward the bottom where she rolled over on her back, displaying the vulnerable belly to Amanda who gave her a glance before turning on Takeshi and slapping him with her tail, saturating the water with unfamiliar pheromones.  
“Manda, what's wrong?”  
“Male back off!”  
The power of her voice was dizzying and she was clearly in the thrall of her instincts so Takeshi slowly moved back to give her some space, but the slow response clearly triggered her instincts and she suddenly turned and rammed him hard, pushing him back against the edge of the pool.

The combination of the vicious hit, the pheromones and venom in the water and sharp burst of sound she had hit him with left Takeshi dazed and confused as Amanda circled around Miri's prone form.  
For some reason he wasn't concerned though, while behaving highly dominantly she hadn't shown any actual aggression toward Miri, only him when he didn't back away right away.  
They knew that merfolk were matriarchal and that under natural conditions the females were the ones in charge of all aspects of their lives, including those pertaining to mating, they were the one to select, to invite and to claim.  
Something had clearly triggered Amanda to go into all out instinct mode which made her behave extremely dominant toward Takeshi, and his own borrowed instincts suppressed his alpha nature slightly, keeping him from reacting violently to being challenged.  
He watched silently for a few minutes as Amanda circled around Miri, saturating the water with pheromones and sound before gradually calming down.

“Manda, Miri, can either of you explain to me what just happened?”  
Amanda's sharp glare told him she was still influenced by instincts so he pulled back slightly, not wanting to trigger her again, it had been a rather painful experience that he would prefer to avoid in the future.  
When she gave Miri a slight nod the young seer carefully moved closer, but remained below and behind her.  
“I was releasing courtship pheromones, but I'm too young, too low ranked, to be permitted to claim the highest ranking male of the colony. As Em doesn't register as being merfolk our instincts see Manda as the highest ranking female, making her the highest ranking of all. And the fact that you are mated didn't really help matters...”  
“I see. We will have to be careful about that in the future then.”  
Locking eyes with Amanda he allowed his body to sink to a lower position before rolling over into a more submissive position to soothe her instincts and before long she approached and began brushing against him and once she felt calm again he coiled around her and allowed his aura to rise.  
This time she quickly submitted and accepted his dominance before trailing kisses along the underside of his jaw and singing soft songs of apology.  
“It's okay love. We all have the occasional mishap with our instincts, but now that we know what caused it we can work to avoid it in the future.”  
“Still, I rammed you really hard...”  
“I know. It was a really good hit, you should be proud of being able to hit with that kind of power in this limited space.”  
The fact that he focused on praising her for the power of her attack and ignoring the rest had her huffing at him before breaking into a smile and swimming toward the edge.  
“Please try to keep from triggering me again.”  
“We will.”

“Manda, what happened?”  
Emelie sounded rather concerned.  
“Instincts.”  
The less than helpful answer made Emelie hiss and flare her wings, demanding a proper answer.  
“Miri was releasing courtship pheromones and that triggered my instincts as my instincts see her as a lower ranked female, and Take as the highest ranked male. And as you know my instincts are strongly matriarchal so when he didn't respond swiftly to my demand that he back away I kinda lost control for a moment.”  
“I see. Is everything okay now?”  
“Yeah, as long as I don't pick up on those pheromones again while in my mermaid form it will be fine.”  
“Good.”  
There was a sharp edge to Emelie's voice which made the entire pack turn their heads in a show of symbolic submission, soothing her instincts.

“I take it mishaps like these are a regular occurrence?”  
Riara was clearly curious about what had just happened.  
“It is, most of us are very young, and born human, our instincts something new that we need to figure out how to deal with.”  
“You seem to be handling it pretty well, even if it becomes violent.”  
“We are used to it, and Take is very good at keeping things from getting out of hand.”  
“You have yourself an excellent alpha there.”  
“Yeah, we are very fortunate to have him.”  
“You are blessed with a strong co-alpha and very good betas as well. Your pack has a strong foundation and a good balance.”  
Emelie blushed slightly at the praise and the rest of the pack followed suite, they were used to praising Takeshi's ability as an alpha, but less used to being praised themselves.  
“The dominant alpha may be the head and centre of the pack, but the true strength of a pack is the sum of its members, they are what gives the alpha their true power. As much as he protects and supports you, you do the same for him, you give him his reason to be strong.”  
“I guess...”  
Nelly's tone was soft and slightly hesitant and she curled into Hugin's side, seeking his support.  
Picking up on the increasing discomfort Riara let the topic drop and asked them to teach her more human games, something they were all too happy to do.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Foundations_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“See you later sweetie.”  
Takeshi gave Miri a kiss before turning to Jackal.  
“How about you, will you return after you have seen Miri home?”  
“I think so. Depends on what Red has to say.”  
“Okay. Hopefully she will let me steal you away for a few more days.”  
“I would really like that.”  
Jackal's soft words made Takeshi tut softly at him and give him a deep, toe curling, kiss.  
“Go on, get our precious little goldfish home safely.”  
Takeshi's teasing words earned him a big splash of water before Miri headed toward the shallow area where a mistportal had been prepared for them.  
“I will, alpha.”  
There was a teasing hint to Jackal's voice, but his aura and posture both spoke of submission and carried a mix of acceptance, hope and anticipation.  
He was showing Takeshi that he wanted him as alpha, that he was hoping to be accepted into the pack and it made Takeshi's instincts soar, even though it would have to wait until after all the girls had been properly integrated into the pack.  
Leaning in he gave Jackal a gentle nip at the spot where the pack mark would be placed if he claimed him and the strong surge of desire that flooded the bond made him groan and push Jackal toward the portal.  
“Now, Go on before I jump your bones.”  
Takeshi watched Jackal go into the water and head through the mist with a slight pang of longing, the focus had been on Miri so he hadn't had a chance to be with Jackal in the carnal way.

Mush to Takeshi's joy Jackal returned less than half an hour later with a promise he could stay for a week before Sonya needed him back for a small job they had accepted.  
The moment the young male stepped out of the mist Takeshi pounced him and dragged him off to the private cabins.  
“Oh well, we won't see those two again today.”  
Nelly snickered with a brilliant blush.  
“Who's on _feed the nymphos_ duty today?”  
Amber's slightly embarrassed question had everyone joining the snickering, they had long since made a schedule for delivering food to the rooms, or cabins, of those who were currently too focused on sex to join them for the meals..  
“I am.”  
Dan's grumbling made it quite clear he rather not.  
“I can do it if you prefer.”  
Dan just shook his head with a smile at Ylian's offer.  
“No, it's fine.”  
“Okay.”

With things settling down again Emelie brought in the crate with Atlantean field generators for study.

“These are amazing.”  
Sierro was carefully examining the crystal cluster.  
“These metallic inclusions, I have never come across anything like it.”  
“Quite understandable, it's of alien origin. And it's organic matter, though not carbon based like normal Earth organisms.”  
“Oh?”  
“The city of Atlantis is in fact a living, alien creature. She is not from our galaxy, maybe not even from our universe.”  
“How?”  
“She travelled here through a singularity, and was grievously injured moments after, her memories of the transit garbled beyond repair. She herself has no idea if this is her original universe or not.”  
“So these inclusions are her version of organic matter?”  
“It is. The material is metallic in nature, but it's also behaves like tissue and can reform into different shapes, or alter its properties such as hardness, elasticity, plasticity or viscosity depending on mental impulses.”  
“So it can be instructed to switch between liquid and solid based on will rather than temperature?”  
“Indeed. And it can alter the molecular structure, like how carbon can come in many forms.”  
“So you could choose if you wish it to take the form of a diamond, or a piece of soft graphite?”  
“Jupp.”  
“That's very interesting. I have only seen such properties in materials that have been altered by infusion of energy, such as these Sanctuary crystals.”  
Dan watched the others worke on trying to create the new barrier and after a while he excused himself and headed toward the galley to prepare some food for Takeshi and Jackal, food that would be easy to eat and would taste good at room temperature.

“Ami, what has you so tense?”  
Dan was almost done when Ylian joined him and the concern in their aura was obvious.  
“When I brought them lunch they were...”  
his voice trailed of which made Ylian smile and shake their head a bit.  
“Intimately engaged?”  
“Mhm...”  
The tone was clearly adding an _Understatement of the year_ vibe to the short reply.  
“I told you, if you're not comfortable being the one to bring them their food I will do it instead.”  
“That's not...”  
Ylian sighed as Dan's voice trailed off again.  
“Speak to me love. Tell what is on your mind.”  
“When I saw them... It was... I wanna...”  
“Hot as hell? Watch them? Join them?”  
When Dan didn't find his words Ylian drew their own conclusions and asked him in a rather teasing manner.  
“Yeah...”  
The brilliant blush made Ylian laugh before claiming a kiss.  
“Remember, I saw them when Jackal first came here, and I fully agree, they are really hot together. Jackal is every bit as shameless in his pleasure as Take is.”  
“So he might be okay with me watching?”  
“I think he will be okay with more than just watching...”  
The teasing confirmation made Dan's blush return with a vengeance and after a few moments he chased a laughing Ylian out of the galley before taking the food and heading to the cabin where Takeshi and Jackal had secluded themselves.

“Take, Jacky, I have food for you guys.”  
When he stepped in it took a moment for his eyes to adapt to the total dark of the rooms and he focused on putting the food on the table, he could hear the shower running, but a quick glance toward the bedroom rewarded him with a deliciously sinful sight.  
Across the bed Jackal laid splayed out on his back, his deeply tanned skin glistening with sweat and his breathing looked slightly laboured, it would seem Takeshi had just given him one hell of a workout.  
“Damn...”  
The soft curse made Jackal open his eyes and look at Dan, and when Dan saw the way his eyes were glowing his breath hitched slightly and he mumbled a string of curses.  
“Oh, like what you see, do you?”  
The teasing question made Dan freeze for a moment before answering.  
“Shit...”  
He quickly took another deep breath to steady himself.  
“Yeah... ”  
“Wanna taste?”  
The way Jackal looked at him and beckoned him with his hand made Dan's mind short circuit and he just stared at Jackal for a moment before snapping out of it.  
“Oh yeah...”  
The soft mumble had Jackal grinning and patting the bed next to him.  
“I'm sure Take won't mind if we pass the time while he gets cleaned up.”  
Dan slowly made his way to the bed and hesitated slightly before leaning in and licking away a bead of sweat from Jackals stomach, enjoying the salty tang and the way Jackal's flavour was mixed with Takeshi's and moments later the hesitation was gone as he was flooded with the scent of arousal.  
“Let's give that crazy alpha a show he won't forget...”  
As Jackal spoke Dan's mind went blank and all that existed was the urge to tease the other male to the edge of the abyss and keep him there.


	3. Construction

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Construction_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Well well, what do we have here? My mate seducing my lover? Or my lover seducing my mate?”  
When Takeshi stepped out of the shower he found Dan and Jackal going at it rather enthusiastically with Jackal squirming under the touch of Dan's mouth and hands while trying to pay it back in kind as best as he could, but being hyper-sensitized by all the sex he had already had with Takeshi he was at a disadvantage.  
Takeshi's voice made Dan pause for a moment and focus on the bonds, but when all he could feel was amused approval and a hint of desire his focus shifted back to Jackal and trying to keep him on the edge.  
“So, are you going to answer me?”  
The soft, teasing, edge told them that Takeshi wouldn't push if they didn't answer him but with a shared glance they both spoke up at once.  
“Both!”  
The bright laugh that followed spoke of approval and joy and the aura that unfurled and came crashing down over them reinforced that and added desire, and something almost goading, pushing them to increase their efforts, to give him a good show.

The soft groan from Takeshi when Jackal arched up with a strangled cry as Dan allowed his form to change slightly and allowed fangs to graze a stiff nipple caused a pleased ripple through both their auras, they could tell he wouldn't be able to stay away much longer.  
Focusing a narrow tendril of his aura on Jackal Dan silently asked him if he wanted to tease Takeshi into joining them and the answering trickle of barely restrained energy begged him to do so.  
“Alpha, why don't you come claim the treat I have prepared for you?”  
Dan suggested with a teasing tone, nodding toward the the panting male who laid splayed across the bed, tethering on the brink of the abyss, ready, willing and wanton.  
“And what a delicious looking treat it is.”  
Takeshi rose from his seat and began stalking around the bed, but he didn't join them, instead he leaned in and sniffed the air between them.  
“But I think I rather watch you enjoy what you have prepared so meticulously.”

While Takeshi pulled back and returned to his seat Dan sucked in a sharp breath, things were not developing the way he had expected them to but he found that he very much wanted to do exactly what Takeshi had suggested, but he was unsure if Jackal would agree to it.  
Leaning back over Jackal he trailed kisses along his neck and shoulders, hoping to relay to the man beneath him just how much he wanted to do more.  
“May I?”  
Dan found himself struggling to speak, and desperately hoping that Jackal would agree.  
“Hnn...”  
Jackal's words came out as a garbled mess, but his thoughts were clearly inviting, expectant so Dan gave in and claimed the squirming male and was rewarded with a sense of relief from Jackal, and a needy groan from Takeshi.

“By the Kami you are beautiful... Both of you...”  
There was a deep reverence in Takeshi's voice that made both of them pause slightly and a flicker of amused agreement passed between them before they gradually shifted their positions to give him an even better view of them.  
They were rewarded with soft cursing and a very pleased ripple through the aura that was tightly wrapped around them.  
After that it didn't take long before they felt Takeshi move and join them on the large bed, but rather than fully joining them he settled for soft touches and kisses, allowing their gentle, but intense, actions to guide him.  
With the added touch of the man they both loved deeply Dan and Jackal didn't last long and a few minutes later they both lay panting in the bed.  
“That was different.”  
Jackal's soft smile told Takeshi he was very pleased with how Dan had treated him, but Dan couldn't see him so he was quickly growing nervous, something that Jackal quickly picked up and turned to face him.  
“It was a good different. You're a gentle and caring lover. I liked that. A lot.”  
The sigh of relief from Dan made Jackal smile and kiss him which made Takeshi smile and hum in approval.

He knew from their talks that Jackal was similar to Dan in that he usually was the dominant one, avoiding stronger or more dominant partners, though for different reasons, and with Takeshi things tended to end up being anything but gentle, though he was more than willing to be gentle if that was how Jackal wanted it.

“Would you be willing to let me repay the favor sometime?”  
Jackal's question instantly had Takeshi focused on Dan.  
“I don't know if I can handle that.”  
With a deep breath Dan began explaining about what had happened to him before Jackal had a chance to respond to his answer.  
“You're not as naturally dominant, or as large, but you are still strong, and you carry the sharpness of a deadly fighter in your aura, I don't know if I'll be able to handle it if you're the dominant one.”  
“Of course, I understand. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to drag up bad memories.”  
“Don't worry. It's okay.”  
There was a brief pause as Dan made up his mind about the request.  
“I don't know if I'll be able to, but I wanna try at least.”  
“Thank you beta, for your trust.”  
Seeing Jackal submit to Dan, and thank him by trailing kisses along his jaw stirred Takeshi's instincts and with a soft, purring, growl, he let the pair know just how proud he was before pouncing on them and kissing them both silly.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Construction_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

When Dan returned to the others he was met by Ylian who claimed a hungry kiss.  
“I guess things got really interesting?”  
“Yeah, they did.”  
“Good. You need that.”  
“Hmpf, whatever did I do to deserve such a busybody for a mate to be...”  
Dan's soft grumbling made Ylian laugh and kiss him again.  
“Must have been something really good.”  
The teasing quip made Dan's aura flicker and shift slightly and a moment later a strong jolt of electricity coursed through the outer layer, making Ylian yelp before submitting with a soft moan.  
“Tell me later?”  
“I will ami.”

With a promise to get the full scoop later Ylian relented and the pair joined the others who were just putting down the finishing touches on another prototype for the ALAG, _Anti Loud-Ass-Gull,_ barrier.  
“So, how's it coming?”  
“Well, it's more like a generator than an anchor now and unlike anything I have ever created...”  
Sierro was clearly having mixed feelings about the creation, but curiosity and anticipation were the dominant ones as far as Dan could tell.  
“So another test with the scraps from dinner?”  
“Mhm, that's the plan.”  
They had already agreed to wait until the following week before starting construction of the foundation, that would give the elementals more time to fully synchronize with the human realm energies which would ensure they would achieve the optimal result.

“Kara, can you understand the crows here?”  
Nelly watched as they placed the new crystal cluster on the end of the dock.  
“The crows here are different from the crows of Kara's old flock, but Kara understand them.”  
“Do you think you can call them here, see how they feel about the barrier, if they notice it's here?”  
“Kara can, Kara will.”  
“Thanks sweetie.”  
“Nelly sound like Take...”  
Kara's soft complaint made Nelly laugh and kiss her beak before tossing the cheeky crow into the air.  
She couldn't help the slight worry as she watched Kara circle around widely as it was legal to hunt crows in Miami.  
 _“Be careful Kara. Remember, they can legally try to kill you here.”_  
She focused all her intent into the thought to make sure the blessed crow would hear her.  
“Kara remember, Kara will be careful.”  
The soft reassurance did help some, but Nelly was still worried about her black feathered charge, she had grown to see Kara as something between a best friend and a daughter, and she had always felt a strong need to protect her, even before Takeshi changed them both.  
She had noticed that after her own change her desire to protect the cheeky little feather-brain had grown to almost compulsory levels, but Takeshi had explained that those feelings would gradually lessen as she grew into her instincts, and got an opportunity to see that Kara was able to fend for herself.

“So, what are they saying?”  
Kara had just landed on the railing next to Nelly after spending some time with the small flock of crows that she had collected.  
“Crows feel welcome and safe.”  
“That's good. Just like you they are clever creatures.”  
“Kara told crows flock don't like loud birds and crows understand.”  
Nelly quickly thanked her while also giving her a gentle scolding about using personal pronouns.  
“I know you can do it Kara.”  
“Kara know, Kara just don't want to.”  
“Cheeky little rascal...”  
She gave Kara a gentle tap in the beak before offering her a piece of fruit from the tray of scraps they had collected as bait to test the barrier.

“Oh my...”  
Emelie was struggling not to laugh as they watched another rather spectacular failure.  
“They have completely lost it...”  
The others were less restrained and laughed brightly as the gulls went completely nuts the moment they entered the barrier, running around in circles screaming their heads off.  
“Another epic fail for the records.”  
“Mhm, pretty much the opposite from what we wanted.”  
“Oh well, better luck tomorrow.”  
“Gulls are easy prey now, can Kara hunt some to eat?”  
Nelly and Emelie quickly considered Kara's request before agreeing to let Kara and the other predators hunt if they wanted to.  
“It's okay Kara, you can hunt if you want to. Honey, Gere, Freke and Yami can join too if they want to.”  
Gere and Freke just looked at the twins with a huff, they clearly considered the gulls to be too much of a hassle to bother, but Yami was rather energetic, he still had the appetite and energy of a pup as well as a strong desire to improve his skills so he was more than happy to try to catch gulls.

“Go on Yami, no one is gonna carry you, you have to get there on your own.”  
Emelie gently scolded him when he looked at her and whined, trying to convince her to bring him down through the shadows after trying, and failing, to do the same with Ylian.  
“He's just jealous that Kara is carrying Honey.”  
“Probably.”  
Emelie agreed with Nelly, Kara was more than happy to let Honey sit on her back to get a good spot to attack from, since Kara's transformation the pair had grown very close, though they still teased and mock fought constantly.  
After a few more moments of whining and pacing Yami's aura flared for a moment before he vanished and reappeared behind a few crates down at the dock which made Emelie hum and nod.  
“See, I told you he could do it if properly motivated.”  
“Indeed.”  
Ylian nodded softly before vanishing into Emelie's shadow and reappearing a few moments later with a small piece of crystallized shadow in his hand.  
“Here you go. One shadow-seed as agreed.”  
“Thank you Susai.”  
“Now will you listen to your simiri when yi tells you not to bet against our dear co-alpha?”.”  
Dan teased Ylian with a grin.  
“Probably not.”  
They countered before kissing him and turning back Emelie.

“So, will you share why you had me make this when I know you can create these yourself?”  
“Simple, I'm not as skilled at it as you are. I can't make it this small and powerful while still keeping it stable and safe. Not yet at least and for what I need it for all those aspects are very important.”  
“Now I'm even more curious. What are you planning to do with it?”  
Ylian's voice took on a slightly whining tone that made everyone laugh, the shadeling could be positively feline in their curiosity and didn't hesitate to whine, bribe or even blackmail their way to satisfaction.  
“Oh, don't be so impatient dear Susai.”  
“Em..! Alpha..! My sweet adorable amazing niece?”  
The last part had everyone laughing but Emelie just snorted and turned her back on them in favour for watching the gull hunt.

“Nice catch Yami!”  
Emelie called out her praise when a sleek black body appeared in the narrow shadow of one of the lampposts and leapt into the air, catching one of the gulls mid flight.  
They watched from the deck as the three creatures approached the confused gulls, each in it's own style and soon several of the loud birds had fallen prey to claws, fangs, and a beak with a sharpness surpassed only by the wicked mind of its owner.  
After a few minutes though the gulls had scattered from the barrier and the presence of the predators made them stay away, the crows remained though, trusting that Kara knew if there was danger.

“It's okay Yami, I don't need it. Why don't you go see if Take wants it.”  
There was an amused ripple through the group when Yami presented Emelie with one of his catches, the still living gull subdued by a broken wing.  
The suggestion made Yami voice a happy yip before picking up the injured bird and pacing off toward the cabin where he could sense Takeshi.  
It didn't take long before they could feel a surge of frustrated amusement over the bonds and soon Yami returned with a happy wag, carrying a now very dead gull that he took to his food spot before making short work of it.  
“You know Take is gonna be out for revenge for that one.”  
Amanda was snickering as she watched the last bites of gull vanish.  
“Of course he will.”  
Emelie agreed before turning to the perch where Kara was pecking away on the gull she had caught.  
“Kara, come here. I have something for you.”  
The blessed crow instantly perked up and moments later she came gliding and landed on the backrest of the chair next to Emelie.

“Em, what is it you have for Kara?”  
There was a slight hint of concern and protectiveness in Nelly's voice.  
“Well, Kara has been telling me that you worry a lot about her, especially since we arrived here in Miami, and she has asked me if there is anything I can do to help you feel more comfortable with it.”  
“Yeah, I guess. So you figured something out to make her safer?”  
“Indeed, giving her shadow powers. It will increase her healing even further, and despite looking the same, her body will become more like that of a shadow demon, making her nearly impervious to things like projectile weapons, and she will be able to learn to become incorporeal in case she is caught in a net or cage.”  
There was a few moments of silence as Nelly absorbed what Emelie had told her, then she broke into a brilliant smile.  
“Thanks!”  
“So that was what you were planning.”  
Ylian's smile spoke of approval while Emelie just nodded and focused on Kara.  
“Here you go Kara.”  
She held out the small piece of condensed shadow power that Ylian had created for her when she won their little bet.  
“How do Kara..?”  
The crow was a bit confused about what she should do.  
“Just eat it and it will change you.”  
“Okay!”  
There were a few happy caws before she bowed deeply to Emelie and picked up the small, black, pebble and swallowed it.  
“Now, you will feel a bit weak for a while as you change and develop a reserve of power.”  
“Kara know. Kara have been paying attention.”  
“Of course, you're a clever little thing after all.”  
“Of course.”  
Kara agreed with a cheeky tone.  
“You should go sit with Nelly, the change can be a bit scary and painful, being close to her should help you deal with it.”  
“Kara know.”  
Emelie gently brushed her fingers through the feathers on the head and neck before offering Kara her arm and carrying her over to Nelly and Hugin.  
“Keep an eye on her, chances are she will get pretty scared when the change kicks in as she will be feeling very weak for a while before she can absorb the extra energy stored in the seed.”  
“We will.”  
Nelly and Hugin promised in one voice and as soon as Kara had settled down in a calm, comfortable, corner she was joined by Honey and the phoenix chic, both of them snuggling up as close as they could..

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Construction_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Everything is ready, you can begin now.”  
Sierro gave Riara the _All Clear_ to begin the excavation process that would create their basement levels and with carefully measured steps she walked into the middle of their new little island.  
Once there her aura flickered with a wild, primal energy, before her body lost its shape and she began to spread across the ground like liquid.  
“Damn, she looks like mercury...”  
“Yeah, if mercury was red.”  
Dan was clearly impressed with Riara's true form and the others quickly agreed that she was quite beautiful and the way she was able to spread out over such a large area was very impressive.  
“She is quite impressive indeed. And she becomes even more beautiful when she begins the excavation.”  
Ren's soft hum made Dan turn to him.  
“You really love her, don't you?”  
For a moment Ren looked surprised, then he nodded with a crooked smile.  
“Yeah, I do, but our natures are not compatible.”  
“Well, humans sometimes say that opposites attract, you shouldn't let your element keep you from pursuing what you want.”  
Dan's words made Ren sigh slightly, it was clearly not the first time he had been told that..  
“Besides, when you mix water and lava things tends to get very steamy.”  
The teasing addition earned Dan a frustrated groan before their attention was drawn to the pulsating force of Riara's aura as her form began to glow softly.  
“Oh look, she's starting to sink.”  
Takara's energetic play-by-play of the progress had everyone smiling at her eagerness.

She was going through the kitsune equivalent of the _Sassy Sixes_ which meant that her intellect and her ability to manipulate foxfire was developing rapidly, and with the development of her power her energy reserves grew at an exponential rate.  
As much as they loved their little foxling, her hyperenergetic mood swings and attitude could drive a rock bonkers, but at least it usually didn't last more than 50 years in a natural born kitsune, and Takara was developing a lot faster, so she should be through it in a year or two, much like a human.  
They all dreaded what would happen when she reached her _Sanbi no Nenrei_ , Age of the Third Tail, it was the kitsune equivalent of the late teens which was when they gained the third tail for age, though Takeshi and Eriko both suspected that Takara would have gained an extra tail both for power and cleverness by then, making what was usually the _Third Tail_ her fifth.  
The young fox would no doubt become a real handful when **that** growth began and it was a somewhat precarious time as that was when a Kitsune's soul sought its balance and set out on the path of either becoming a _Zenko_ , benevolent kitsune, or a _Yako_ , malevolent one.  
They didn't think Takara's soul would intentionally seek the path of the yako, but there was no way to be sure, it wasn't as easy as good or evil, the power of the kitsune as a whole, their entire species, sought a balance between all of it's types, and the darker spirit of the yako was needed to balance the zenko.

“She is absorbing the matter beneath her, converting it to her own primordial base element and compressing it so that she can use it for construction as needed.”  
Since Ran was in a bit of a daze from Dan's teasing Sierro spoke up and calmly explained what was happening as Riara's liquid like form gradually excavated what would eventually become their new home.

The basement levels would house many vital functions such as the facilities needed to store the large quantities of meat they required, various workshops, and a fully equipped medical facility.  
Since their ability to heal was severely hampered by the presence of foreign bodies and bones still needed to be set to heal right it was important that they have access to a wide range of radiology equipment as well as a surgical facility, and despite opting for a state of the art hybrid operating room it still required quite a bit of space.  
A lot of it would be used for basement space for the bungalow style homes though.

The south half of the artificial island would be used for their homes, they had decided to build 40 identical smaller bungalows to start with, 20 on the east side and 20 on the west side, that would give the girls plenty of space to settle into.  
It would also give some room to take in more people or house more long term guests.  
Toward the road that cut across toward the eastern island they would build a larger house for entertaining guests and down at the south end there would be five larger homes intended as family homes, one each for Dan and Ylian, Jenna and Isabelle, Melissa and Munin, Nelly and Hugin, and the final one for Eriko and Takara.  
A second large house would be built in the middle of the island where everyone could gather, it would also act as Takeshi's and Emelie's home.  
Hopefully it would be enough until they were able to acquire the second island as well, the plans for the eastern island was to build recreational facilities along the outer areas, and luxury apartment building in the central area.  
They also intended to permit a small number of businesses such as restaurants and stores to operate there.  
But those plans were still estimated to be upwards 50 years into the future.

“She's fast.”  
It had only taken a few minutes for Riara to excavate what would be the main basement levels.  
“Well, the first stage is easy, but she will be slowing down now, the shafts down to the treatment level will take a bit more focus as she needs to form the structure of the shafts as she goes. And unlike the outer walls of the foundation it requires a rather complex structure for it to do what you need it to.”  
“She will be slowing down as she moves over this way as well.”  
Ren's addition showed that he was finally snapping out of the daze.  
“Because she needs to build the internal structures of the foundation, right?”  
“That's right Julia, and getting under the road will take quite a bit of focus as well.”  
“Because she needs to build support structures at the same time as she excavates to make sure the road or tunnel isn't disrupted in any way.”  
“Indeed. But no one does it better. She will even excavate under these buildings without any issues. It will be significantly slower, but there won't be even the slightest shiver.”  
Sierro turned to look at Julia for a moment, studying the way she hug at the railing, her aura flickering brightly with curiosity.”  
“You seem to be very interested in the process.”  
“I like sculpting and the way she manipulates matter is interesting. I'm hoping I might be able to learn something or at least get some ideas to try.”  
Julia was quite eager to see if she could learn anything about how Riara manipulated matter and turned it into a crystalline substance with some rather interesting properties.  
“An admirable pursuit, I'm sure Riara will be happy to assist you.”  
The instant blush at the praise had everyone snickering and teasing gently while Julia grumbled and accused them of being horrible.

They continued to swap teasing quips as they watched Riara complete her work and once she was done she rejoined them on the owners deck on the Leviathan.  
“That was amazing!”  
Julia was instantly greeting her and offering her a large glass of water and an endless stream of amazed praise.  
“Thank you Julia.”  
Riara smiled at the eagerness she was greeted with as she took a seat next to Julia and patiently answered her stream of questions.  
“You seem to have a keen interest in my skills. I would very much like it if you would explain why.”  
“Well...”  
Julia blushed vividly as she was still struggling with her feelings about her past problems with reading and writing despite now reading and writing at a level that was on par with someone her age.  
“Alpha?”  
When she turned to Takeshi he gave her a soft nod while opening his arms to her so she could hide in his lap.  
“I'm sorry, did I ask something inappropriate?”  
“Not at all Iera. Julia here merely has some bad memories connected to the topic.”  
Takeshi quickly explained about Julia's experiences in school which quickly had the visiting demons fuming.  
“I will gladly teach you as much as I can about elemental manipulation. I have no doubt you have the potential to become an excellent Geokinetic.”

As the conversation became more energetic Takeshi began to tune it out in favor for teasing Dan and Jackal, he was very curious to see if they were willing to both join him again.  
“As much as I would love to spend another night with you I don't think that would be fair to the others.”  
Dan's soft rejection instantly had the others telling him they were okay with it, which made him blush vividly.  
“I.. I can't...”  
Dan's repeated refusal instantly had the pack gathered around him and the bonds were singing with emotions, one coming across louder than all others, approval, but it was also brimming with a deep sense of contentment and love.  
After a few moments Dan bared his fangs and hissed at them in mock annoyance, overwhelmed by the emotions.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Construction_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

It was past midnight when Takeshi turned away from the lesson about earth manipulation that Riara was holding for Julia and the others.  
“I'm taking Yami for a run, anyone want to join me?”  
“How long a run are we talking?”  
The twins were slightly hesitant, but they were used to going for runs with Gere and Freke.  
“A few hours while most people are sleeping.”  
“Okay, we'll come.”  
“A beta should be joining you as well.”  
Dan and Amanda were clearly in agreement, but neither seemed too keen on being the one to go.  
“If you find it acceptable I would be more than happy to step in.”  
When Ylian spoke up the others attention was instantly focused on them, as they were not an official beta of the pack despite usually acting as one.  
“Is it even possible for a pack to have three betas?”  
Amanda sounded curious, and willing to consider having Ylian as a true beta of the pack.  
“I don't know.”  
“It's not unheard of in packs with members from non-binary species. The norm is one male and one female beta, but since Ylian is neither yi can fill a niche of yi's own and be a third beta if the rest of the pack accepts it.”  
Riara's words gave everyone pause, but the surge of hope was unmistakable.  
“Can you? All of you? Really?”  
Most of those present were somewhat surprised by the way Ylian was acting, unaccustomed to seeing their true youth shining through.  
“Of course we can.”  
“We already have silly.”  
“Mhm, you are our beta.”  
“Our fellow beta.”  
“Indeed Susai.”  
There was no hesitation in the bonds, the entire pack, the entire house, they all agreed to accepting Ylian as the third beta, to formally marking them and with the utter agreement Takeshi didn't hesitate to place the claim, and Emelie did the same the moment he stepped back.

“Now that was interesting to be allowed to witness.”  
Riara spoke softly as she watched Ylian being accepted and marked as a pack beta.  
“But, as old as you are, haven't you seen it before?”  
Riara didn't notice who spoke, but she answered anyway.  
“No. It's something that's usually kept very private. Few packs would tolerate an outsider to be present. Your alpha pair are quite a rarity in this regard.”  
“Everyone always tells us Take never does things the normal way.”  
“Indeed.”  
“Normal is boring.”  
Takeshi's and Emelie's soft quips made everyone laugh.  
“I doubt life is ever boring with you guys.”  
There were no objections to Sierro's words as he added his opinion on the matter.  
“Nope, we have the best alpha in the world!”  
“Well, if we are done being sidetracked the best alpha in the world would very much like to get out on his run before the city wakes up again.”  
The teasing words were met by snickers and quips, but soon they settled down and Ylian, Sarah, Maria, Jackal, Nelly and Amber decided to join Takeshi on his run.

“I know you prefer to run barefoot, but you really should be wearing shoes here. Not only is there glass and stuff everywhere, there's also a rather disgusting mix of bodily fluids abundant on the walkways.”  
“Okay.”  
He had insisted that they all have _Barefoot_ shoes fitted before they moved to Miami, they offered the protection of a sole while still giving the flexibility and sensation of running barefooted.  
Jackal didn't have any though, but he had good shoes so Takeshi wasn't concerned.  
“Would like to have a pair fitted tomorrow?”  
“Well, if you are planning on dragging me out on runs often I might as well.”  
“I do try to run at least twice a week, so it is probably a good idea.”

“It's beautiful...”  
They had stopped for a while to watch the sun rise from the ocean.  
“Indeed it is.”  
Takeshi hummed softly while trying to move a bit to let Nelly and Amber get closer without pushing Jackal or Ylian away, Sarah and Maria were fortunately occupied with a game of some sort of tag/fetch crossover with Yami, Gere and Freke.  
“Maybe we should start heading back, it's gonna get crowded soon.”

The clear skies promised another day of great weather which would no doubt quickly fill the beaches with people as next week would have a tropical storm bearing down at them.  
It had been on the news quite a bit as they expected it to be a bad one, and people were getting ready for an evacuation order, but the Mother had told Takeshi that the storm wouldn't get as bad as the authorities feared, that it would be safe to stay.

“Indeed we should.”  
Jackal's reminder made Takeshi sigh and get up from the sand before letting loose a sharp whistle to get the twins' attention.  
“Come on ladies, time to head back home.”  
“Okay!”  
“Let's race!”  
As always the twins' eager energy was contagious.  
“Okay, but I want you to restrain yourself as if you were human.”  
“Can we be fast humans?”  
The slightly childish question made Takeshi smile and nod.  
“Mhm, you have the body of a well trained human so you can be fast and strong.”  
“But not as fast as you.”  
“Don't worry I'll be nipping at you heels.”  
A moment later he flashed them his signature smile and shifted into his wolf form and started chasing them with a yipping bark, and giving them all teasing nips for good measure.

By the time they made it back to the bridge to their island there were quite a lot of traffic heading toward the beach, and quite a few pedestrians were in a hurry to avoid their group and the, now 4, large _dogs_ .  
“Did you see that huge guy with the beach umbrella?”  
“Mhm, he looked like he was about to jump the railing to get away.”  
The twins were greatly amused by the reactions to their pets, especially Takeshi who was larger, and was intentionally projecting a somewhat predatory energy and Nelly at his side clearly didn't help make people feel safe.  
“My my, feels like you had a very good time.”  
Emelie laughed as she greeted them, feeling their happiness in their auras.  
“Indeed we did.”  
Takeshi quickly shifted and pounced on his smiling mate.  
“Look! Pancakes!”  
The eager calls made Takeshi groan with a crooked smile, it was not his favorite breakfast food.  
“Don't worry, I made some savory crepes for you, and Jenna made some of those masa pancakes you liked.”  
“Ah, thank you love.”  
The obvious relief earned Takeshi some teasing snickers.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Construction_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“The wind is really starting to pick up...”  
Maria was sounding slightly nervous as she looked out toward the ocean and the approaching storm.  
“Don't worry sweetie, the Mother has assured me we will be safe here.”  
“I know... It's still a bit scary without the barriers...”  
“Sweetie...”  
Takeshi gently pulled Maria into his arms, soothing her lingering fears.  
“Sssh.”  
He gently rubbed her back and a few moments later Sarah joined them, seeking to soothe her own fears.  
“Think you are ready to join the others on deck?”  
He gave them a few minutes before nudging them to leave the den and head up on the deck.  
“Okay...”

“This is amazing, I can feel the storm...”  
Nelly was restless as the approaching storm pulled at powers deep within.  
“Well, we do know you used the blessing to become some sort of storm or thunder elemental.”  
“But I haven't felt any of the previous storms in Hawaii...”  
“You probably just weren't ready for your power to awaken until now. Also, our Hawaii home is heavily shielded, this is the first time you have been fully exposed to an approaching storm.”  
Takeshi explained while trying to calm her down a bit, there was no fear in her aura, but her energies were running a bit high which made her aura spark with electric surges.  
“She should shift, that will make controlling her elemental resonance easier.”  
Riara's soft suggestion caused the first ripple of fear through Nelly's aura.  
“But, I'm so much stronger in that form...”  
“Nel, Riara is right, you should shift.”  
“But...”  
“Sssh, trust your power, your instincts, trust us to be able to withstand you.”  
Leaning in he kissed her deeply, pouring a sense of trust through the courting bond which made her relax, and once he let go and pulled back slightly she shifted fully.

“She's beautiful...”  
Sierro sounded somewhat surprised which earned him a few glares.  
“Of course she is!”  
The instant defensive scolding had Sierro raising his hands in surrender.  
“Of course. I just wasn't expecting her to be a storm phoenix. I have never seen a mature female before...”  
“Oh, is my kind rare?”  
“Very. They mature slowly, and like shadelings they are born as lesser creatures, most never reach the point of metamorphosis, much less reach reproductive maturity.”  
The direction of the conversation paired with Sierro's obvious appreciation of Nelly's appearance quickly became too much for Takeshi and Hugin who reacted to defend their claim on their simora.  
The surprised, and slightly annoyed chirps from Nelly when Hugin grew to his true size and wrapped his wings around her had almost everyone laughing, Sierro was much too focused on a growling Takeshi though.  
“Whoa... Easy alpha... I am not attempting to encroach on your claim, or that of the young beta of your House.”  
Sierro carefully backed away a bit while schooling his aura into a more submissive pattern, and when that didn't completely work to make Takeshi disengage he bowed down, baring his neck and mashen which made the sharp edge of Takeshi's aura soften slightly.

“Don't move.”  
Takeshi was teetering on the edge of control as he approached the kneeling demon and placed a clawed hand over the mashen, testing both the submission, and trust, of the nightdemon.  
Giving the sensitive spot a not so gentle squeeze he leaned in with a pleased rumble and placed a soft kiss at the nape of Sierro's neck.  
“Thank you...”  
Sierro didn't move or say anything, waiting silently to see if Takeshi was done, and if Hugin needed to further soothe his instincts as well, but it soon became clear that Hugin was satisfied with the display toward Takeshi, and Takeshi's acceptance of it.  
“Hugin, you can let go now.”  
Takeshi gently soothed his mate to get him to unfurl his wing from Nelly, who was growing somewhat annoyed.  
“I'm sorry Nel...”  
Hugin didn't let go until a good 10 minutes later which earned him a few glares from Nelly, but the moment his wings began drooping she broke into a soft smile and began reassuring him.  
“It's okay. We knew there would no doubt be some mishaps with instincts now that Riara and the others are here.”  
Everyone else had already returned to watching the approaching storm and when Nelly and Hugin rejoined them they just scooted over to make room for them.

“So, does being in your elemental form make you feel less uncomfortable?”  
“Yeah, it does. Thanks Riara.”  
“Now, do you overprotective males think you can handle Ren and I giving her a bit of an inspection? As Sierro pointed out, her kind are rare and I would very much like to have a closer look to see if she is as healthy as she seems.”  
The mention of Nelly's health instantly had Takeshi and Hugin on their toes and focused on suppressing their instincts.  
“As long as she is okay with it and you don't get too invasive we can handle it.”  
“You have medical training?”  
Nelly's voice held equal parts surprise and suspicion.  
“No, but we are elementals, and very old, we can use our energies to evaluate the condition of a fellow elemental.”  
“Oh, I see. I guess it's okay then. Just be careful, I don't have very good control yet so my energy tends to lash out if someone makes deeper contact with my aura.”  
“Don't worry ama, I will be careful, and Ren won't do any deeper inspections so we don't set of your dear simaro.”

As suspected Riara did receive a few jolts of Nelly's power, but she took it with a twitch, and a smile.  
“Sorry...”  
“It's okay sweetie, no harm done.”  
“So, what's the verdict?”  
“You are in excellent health, though, not quite as mature as Sierro believed, you are still much like your human self, sexually mature and capable of reproduction, but not yet fully mature. But you should mature fully once your power has been fully awakened.”  
“So it might happen during this storm?”  
“It should, you are strong and in excellent health, you have the balance, support and protection of your simaro, those are ideal conditions.”  
The soft chirp, equal parts worried and embarrassed, that followed had everyone smiling at Nelly and promising she would be okay, that they would stay with her.

As the storm rolled in the twins grew increasingly distraught, missing the feel of the barrier that protected their island home.  
“Go on Take, they need you, I have Hugin.”  
“Thank you sweetie. But don't hold back if you want me there for this.”  
“I won't, I promise.”  
Nelly's promise was rewarded with a soft kiss before Takeshi moved slightly to let Sarah and Maria curl into his sides for comfort.  
The winds picked up sharply as the edge of the category 2 hurricane reached the Miami coast and the human crew retired down into their common room down in the belly of the Leviathan, Takeshi and the others stayed up top though, letting the dome cover protect them.  
By the time the hurricane made full landfall Nelly was shivering under the intensity of her elemental power and her feathers were glowing.

“Wow...”  
A surge of awe ran through the auras of everyone present when Nelly's wings flared and grew even larger than before, her phoenix feathers growing more numerable, and with a flash of energy she collapsed into Hugin's arms, chirping softly, seeking comfort.  
“Indeed, she's even more beautiful than before.”  
Takeshi agreed with Alice's soft exclamation and moments later they could all feel the strong surge of emotion from Ethan, with a searing pride at the forefront.  
“Nelly? Are you okay?”  
“Don't worry Dad, I'm just a bit tired and overwhelmed, I'll be fine.”  
She could feel he was still worried though, and she needed time before she could shift back to her human form so she turned to Takeshi.  
“Take, would you give Dad a hug from me.”  
“Of course sweetie.”  
He turned toward Ethan and opened his arms, he wasn't sure he would accept though.  
Ethan was still hurting from Susan's betrayal, and he was confused about his feelings, his reactions to Takeshi and to finding out about how his oldest friend truly felt about him.  
“Ethan, I promised I wouldn't do anything without your permission.”  
“I know...”  
There was a heavy silence then suddenly Ethan threw himself into Takeshi's arms with a strangled sob and everyone breathed a sigh of relief that he was finally giving in to the pain and grief.  
Hopefully it would mark the turning point, the start of his healing.

Takeshi just sighed softly and wrapped his arms around the crying man before looking up at the others, at Nelly, and giving her a silent nod, telling her he would take care of her father.  
Soon the loud, desperate, sobs softened into silent tears that felt hot as they soaked through Takeshi's top, but it didn't take long before the moisture began to feel cold and uncomfortable.  
“Amo, as much as I want to keep holding you, I would very much like to remove this wet top.”  
Ethan sniffled a few timed and nodded softly, but he didn't move away while Takeshi removed his top and took the dry top and soft towel that Emelie offered him and once he had the top on he draped the towel over Ethan's shoulders.  
“Ethan, would you allow me to kiss those tears away?”  
Takeshi could feel Ethan tense up a bit, and there was a distinct quiver in his jaw, then a barely noticeable nod and a soft sigh.

Leaning in Takeshi trailed soft kisses along the salty streaks on Ethan's face, but doing so he quickly found himself struggling against tears of his own as the closeness and taste of Ethan's suffering tore at his heart.  
Takeshi wanted so much more, he wanted to truly kiss Ethan, he wanted to pour all his love for the younger man into a kiss, make him feel, make him know just how much he loved him.  
“Take?”  
“Ssh, It's okay amo, I just find myself wanting more, but don't worry, I will not break my promise.”  
“I know...”  
Feeling Ethan's hand reach up for his face Takeshi froze, allowing the gentle touch to hold him place and when he felt hesitant lips brush against his own he sucked in a sharp breath that turned into a needy sigh when Ethan kissed him softly.  
It only lasted for a moment, but it was enough for Takeshi to pick up on his flavor, and it totally broke his resolve, and freed the tears he had been fighting.  
Ethan squirmed slightly as the arms around him tightened almost painfully.  
“It's okay, this once.”  
Takeshi pulled back slightly and searched Ethan's face, his eyes, for the truth of the words, was it really permission?  
“Please, I need, something.. Anything.. I need to **feel**!”  
The desperation in the voice made Take smile an almost sad smile.  
“Of course amo. You don't have to do this alone, we are all here for you. If you need **anything** , please, just ask and we will do everything we can to help.”  
Takeshi could feel his pack, his House, his chosen family, rise and approach one by one, each giving Ethan a comforting touch and offering promises that he was not alone.

Once the others had pulled back again Takeshi cupped Ethan's face and studied him which soon had him squirming.  
“Please...”  
“Please what?”  
He teased softly which earned him a frustrated groan.  
“Please make me feel! Anything but this emptiness!”  
“As you wish amo.”  
Claiming Ethan's lips Takeshi poured everything he felt into the kiss, determined to fill up whatever emptiness Ethan was feeling.  
He knew he was taking advantage of the situation, but Ethan had shown that he knew what he was offering, what he was asking for, so it didn't bother him all that much.

“So this is how it's supposed to feel to be kissed by someone who loves you...”  
Ethan's breathing was somewhat labored and he was leaning heavily into Takeshi's chest, trying to collect himself after a very emotional kiss.  
“It's not the first time you have been on the receiving end of one of those.”  
“No, but this felt different...”  
Takeshi could feel Ethan had more to say so he didn't respond.  
“Am I... Am I falling for you?”  
“No, I don't think so, not yet at least. You are desperate, lonely, and seeking comfort. As I said before, your desire for loyalty draws you to me.”  
He followed up with a soft kiss to the temple.  
“I'm not giving up hope on that though. I know it's not entirely fair, but I fully intend to use this situation to show you what I can offer. Maybe with some luck you will remember it as something you enjoyed and seek it out again.”  
“I know you are, and I won't hold it against you. I knew what I was doing asking you for this.”  
“Thank you amo.”  
Takeshi paused for a moment before deciding to ask just how far Ethan would be willing to allow him to take things.  
“Amo, this need, this offer, does it include sharing a bed for more than just kisses and closeness?”  
He could feel the heat of Ethan blushing against his chest.  
“Yeah...”  
It was barely a whisper, but it made Takeshi's soul and heart sing as he wrapped his aura around them, reaching out for the shadows to bring them to Ethan's room.

“About damned time!”  
Nelly's huffing exclamation the moment Takeshi and her father vanished had everyone laughing and agreeing.  
“Yeah, it should be good for both of them.”  
“So, Nel, you think your dad will fall for our dear alpha?”  
“Yeah, I do. Not anytime soon, but eventually he will.”  
“Oh?”  
“He's still hurting too much. It'll take a long time for him to overcome what Susan did, he may trust in Take's unwavering loyalty and love, but he won't dare love anyone himself for a long time.”  
Nelly refused to refer to Susan as her mother.  
“Yeah, you're probably right.”  
“Of course I am, he's my father, I know him.”  
There was quite a bit of friendly teasing, accusing Nelly of being a busybody matchmaker, but in truth it was praise for her caring, and her assessment of her father's mental condition.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Construction_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

The moment they arrived in Ethan's room he began to squirm slightly which made Takeshi let and prod his aura with a hint of concern.  
“Are you okay?”  
It was the first time he had brought Ethan through the shadows so the display of discomfort had him concerned.  
“Yeah, it's just... Can we grab a shower?”  
“Nervous?”  
The short nod made Takeshi smile and tut at Ethan.  
“Of course, let's get you naked, shall we?”  
“Perv...”  
There was a hint of a laugh in the grumbled complaint and soon they were teasing and mock bickering while heading into the bathroom.  
“Would you stop looking at me like I'm some kind of juicy steak will you?”  
“I can try, but no promises...”  
Takeshi was licking his chops with a rather exaggerated _Yummy!_ look.  
“Ugh, you're impossible...”  
“Impossible to resist.”  
The standard reply earned Takeshi a soft huff and a halfhearted punch to the arm.  
“So, amo, may I unwrap my treat?”  
“No way! You strip first!”  
“Okay. Care to give me a hand?”  
The bright blush told Takeshi that Ethan wasn't quite ready for that yet so he focused on giving him a bit of a show, slowly removing his clothes.  
When he turned his back on Ethan he could feel him move slightly, and moments later he felt a feather light touch on his back, gently tracing the dragon on his back so with a barely restrained breath he pulled back the power that hid its true form allowing it to manifest fully.

“You really love this don't you?”  
Ethan was gradually relaxing as he ran his hands over the scales on Takeshi's back, the water and suds making the silky scales slick under his touch.  
“Only when it's someone I like doing it. And now that it carries the energy of Nel's courting mark, someone I trust.”  
“I thought only someone stronger than the one who placed the mark could do any real damage to it? And I'm nowhere near as strong as her...”  
“That's true, but I'm still not comfortable with just anyone touching it, even if it's a regular human without power.”  
Takeshi had found that out on one of their shopping trips when an old woman in line behind him had lost her balance and put her hand on his back to avoid falling, triggering an intense feeling of discomfort, Ethan's touch however elicited an intense pleasure.  
“Your touch however...”  
The words trailed off into a needy groan as Ethan gathered his courage and brushed his lips against the slick scales.  
Needing to get himself back under control Takeshi turned around and pinned Ethan against the wall of the shower and began kissing him while letting his hands roam the exposed flesh and before long he could pick up on the telltale signs of increasing arousal.

Once they made it to the bed Takeshi made sure to take his time to properly worship the body he was being offered, intent on making sure Ethan would enjoy himself, hoping that maybe it would encourage Ethan to invite him again, or accept his own teasing invitations.  
“Amo, I want more.”  
It was a struggle to keep himself from fully claiming Ethan's body, but he refused to take anything that hadn't been clearly offered, he wasn't above some begging though.  
“I don't know... I've never... And you're so...”  
There was a hint of fear in Ethan's tone, but it only made Takeshi smile and tut at him.  
“I could always shift, force my body to become smaller to make it easier on you.”  
It was something he knew he was capable of doing, but he preferred being himself, he was however more than willing to do so if it meant Ethan would accept his advances, his desire.  
“You'd..?”  
“Of course I would. There are very few things I wouldn't do for the ones I love, and I do love you.”  
Takeshi knew there was no issues from a purely physical point of view thanks to the blessing altering Ethan's body, but the concern about his size was one he was used to, most of his partners expressed some variation of _It's not gonna fit!_ the first time he bedded them.  
“I...”  
Ethan squirmed slightly and there was a wide range of emotions shifting through his aura and scent so Takeshi pulled back slightly to wait for him to sort through what he was feeling.  
“If I.. If we...”  
“Ssh, easy, speak your mind.”  
“If it comes to that, I want it to be you, the real you, not something you forced yourself to become for my sake.”  
Takeshi just nodded and kissed him with a soft smile.

In the end things never went quite that far as Takeshi could tell Ethan wasn't comfortable with it.  
But that didn't stop him from repeatedly pushing the younger man over the edge and once they settled down to sleep Takeshi had a very satisfied smile on his lips as Ethan had asked him to promise they would do it again.  
The following night Takeshi found himself being the target of quite a few teasing quips as he radiated pleased contentment through the bonds when Ethan crawled into the pile of bodies rather than settling down in his own corner of the den.

“So you finally managed to get him to approach the pack.”  
Emelie was echoing his contentment back at him, enjoying his happiness.  
“Not really, this is his own doing. He finally found the courage to accept that he is grieving, accept that despite everything he still loved her, and lost her.”  
“You are selling yourself short again mate. Without your support things would probably have turned out quite different. You give him a foundation to stand on, something to hold on to while tearing himself down and rebuilding himself.”  
The silence that met her words made her sigh and kiss him.  
“You did the same for me when we met. Trust me, I know how much even your silent support can mean.”  
Another loud silence rewarded him with a huff before she nudged him to turn around and moments later he had Julia crawling into his arms as it was her turn to enjoy the favored spot closest to him.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Construction_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

As hurricane season came to an end the construction work on their home picked up again, the local work crew they had hired did a lot of emergency work during hurricane season so work had been slow.  
It was a fairly small crew but they were hard workers so the construction was progressing nicely, which now had Takeshi sighing deeply.

“Come on, we need to go furniture shopping!”  
“Hai hai sweetie.”  
Another huffing sigh had everyone laughing and teasing him.  
“Now now girls, be nice to our poor alpha. You know shopping isn't his strong suit.”  
Emelie's teasing quip didn't really help the teasing.  
“How fortunate then that my beloved soulmate and co-alpha is an excellent shopper.”  
“Oh no you don't!”  
The familiar mock complaints and arguments had everyone laughing, they all knew that as much as Takeshi complained about the process of shopping he also took great joy in making sure they got what they wanted.

“Any particular style you want?”  
They had all gathered in the den to make some plans for how to do their shopping, fortunately it would still take the better part of a year before it was time to put in the finishing touches such as furniture.  
“Well, we were thinking Caribbean style.”  
“Lots of wicker, lace curtains and stuff like that.”  
“I want a firepit table!”  
The others quickly agreed with Amber and Takeshi sighed, it would seem some demon realm shopping would be required as well.  
“Do you want to stick to human realm items like those gas ones with lava rock or fire glass, or would you like to get a demon realm version with elemental crystals?”  
“Well, elemental crystals are less maintenance, and we can make it look like one of those fancy gas ones.”  
“We need some demon realm stuff anyway, like bed frames.”

The mention of the need for heavy duty bed frames had everyone laughing and teasing, as the sole reason for it was to have beds they could share with Takeshi without needing to be concerned about them breaking, either from vigorous activity, or his weight.  
This was true for a few other pieces of furniture as well as the wicker style they wanted was a fairly low density weave which reduced it's tolerance and durability, demon realm materials would make them far stronger, and more resilient to things like weather and wear.

“So it will be our usual MO then?”  
Dan snickered and offered a somewhat teasing quip.  
“Indeed, lots of window-shopping, buy a few demo pieces and then go to the Obsidian Halls and give the artisans a lot to do.”  
“Well, having Angel help out should make it less of a hassle.”  
“Yeah, no need to check all the stores if she can give us projections to look at and make a list of the stores that have the stuff we like.”  
“I am more than happy to offer any help I can.”  
Angel's words were accompanied by her activating a projection showing a 3d rendering of the bungalow homes.  
“Thank you sweetie.”  
Angel's answering snort, heavy with mock affront, had everyone laughing, and Takeshi's gentle tap at the small drone that always followed him around made them smile and coo.  
“We really need to get Mandrake working on creating a body for her.”  
“Mhm, they need to be able to cuddle. The sooner the better.”  
The absolute consensus had both Takeshi and Angel huffing and grumbling, which only lead to more laughing and teasing.  
“Like father like daughter.”  
“Mhm, they even grumble the same.”  
“Oh shush!”  
Deciding he had enough of the teasing Takeshi pounced on Amanda and kissed her harshly to shut her up then went for Dan who was chortling at their antics..

“So, who wants to come along shopping?”  
All the girls quickly waved to be included.  
“What about about you guys?”  
Emelie turned to their guests and after a few moments they all nodded and Riara turned to Takeshi.  
“Shamarai-iero, would you be willing to award us part of our fee in local currency?”  
“Of course Riara. Don't worry, you are guests of my House and I take the oath of hospitality very seriously.”  
“Of course you do Yemo.”  
“Your needs **will** be seen to.”  
Riara huffed softly while brushing her aura against him in acceptance and gratitude.

“What about you ama?”  
Takeshi turned to Jenna to see if she wanted to come along.  
“I'd love to if Eriko is okay with watching Belle.”  
“Of course, she's such a sweet little cub.”  
Eriko instantly promised to look after Belle.  
“I just wish she would grow up enough to learn to shift. I don't like not being able to bring her when we go out.”  
Jenna's obvious frustration made Takeshi huff at her and pull her into a tight hug.  
“I know love, but she will get there eventually. She has a lot of power, and we don't know if that means she will be able to learn it sooner, or if she will need more time in her cub form to mature before being able to call on her power.”  
“I know. It's just, I wanna be able to bring her with us.”  
Everyone, instantly closed ranks around Jenna offering their support, even Riara approached and offered her wisdom.

The next morning after breakfast Takeshi and the others got ready to head out, armed with a long list of stores that carried the style of furniture they wanted.  
“TakeTakeTakeTakeTake...”  
The rapid, barely intelligible calls drew Takeshi's attention to Maria who came skipping toward him from the bedroom section of the store.  
“Hai hai sweetie. Found something you like?”  
“Come on slowpoke.”  
The insistent tugging on his arm made him laugh and follow her.  
“We want a bed like this!”  
She pointed toward a huge canopy bed in a mix of wickerwork and dark wood.  
“Oh, you decided to share a bed after all?”  
The twins had been debating quite a bit about how to furnish their shared bungalow.  
“Well, yeah. I mean, we usually get along just fine.”  
“And if you argue and don't want to share?”  
“We were thinking of getting a pair of futon sofas like the ones they had in that Ryokan for our studies.”  
“A wicker frame and a nice futon instead of cushions?”  
“Mhm.”  
“That sounds like a good idea.”  
“We're just scanning this one though. Right?”  
“Indeed. Angel?”  
The bed was made from some kind of plastic that had a strong chemical scent, nothing they wanted to buy, even if it was just to copy the design.  
“On it.”  
A small swarm of drones quickly did a detailed 3D scan of the bed while Takeshi and the twins moved on to the next item on the list, bookcases.


	4. Unforeseen

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Unforeseen_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Takeshi was helping Nelly and Amber with the dishes when Angel tapped in to his com-implant.  
“Take, you have a call from Miss Meghan, she wishes to speak with you privately.”  
“Okay, give me a moment.”  
He quickly turned to the others and excused himself before stepping through the shadows into his study.  
“Patch her through please.”  
“Take?”  
“Hello Meg, what can I do for you?”  
“I... I need to talk to you...”  
“I'm all yours.”  
“Well, I would prefer to do this face to face, just the two of us...”  
“Sure, I can come visit, but the pack will insist that I bring a beta with me. They can go for a walk to give us some privacy though.”  
“So Manda or Danny?”  
“Or Ylian, yi is a fully accepted beta of the pack now.”  
“Oh...”  
“So, is that okay with you?”  
“I guess.”  
“Do you have any opinion on which beta I bring?”  
“Well, I think I would be more comfortable with Ylian since he's a demon.”  
“Ylian it is then. When would you like us to come by?”  
“As soon as possible please.”  
“Okay, I'll have a word with the others then I'll grab Ylian and head out.”  
“Please, could you not tell the others about this? Just for now?”  
“Okay, I'll keep the details out. See you soon.”  
“Thanks...”

With the call disconnected Takeshi headed up on deck where the others were gathering, waiting for everyone to be ready for another day of window shopping.  
“Everyone, I just got a call from a friend who needs to talk to me urgently, so I have to skip shopping today.”  
“Not without a beta you don't.”  
Dan's outburst was expected, as was his grumbling when Takeshi told him he would be bringing Ylian.  
“So, where are you going?”  
“I'm sorry, I promised to keep this in confidence for now.”  
“Okay, I trust you will be careful.”  
“Don't worry, it's not someone dangerous.”  
After a few rounds of reassurances Takeshi nodded for Ylian to join him and the pair headed into the Leviathan where Takeshi brought them through the shadows.

“Oh, this is Jenna's childhood home, right?”  
“Yeah, Meg wanted to talk to me in private. I have no idea about what though.”  
As they approached the house they felt the brush of auras and soon eager barks could be heard and the _Umarita_ spawns came running to greet them.  
“Hello you little rascals.”  
The eager bouncing didn't stop until a fairly loud roar-bark was heard, telling them to behave.

“Oh, you're here already..?”  
“Yeah, it sounded important so I decided to shadow-travel instead of going through the hassle of taking a Blackout.”  
“Thanks...”  
“Ylian, why don't you have the pack show you around while I talk to Meg?”  
“It's okay, he can come too...”  
“Okay, if you're okay with yi being there.”  
“Not really, but, well...”  
Meghan was clearly distraught so Ylian gave Takeshi a short nod to go with whatever she said.  
“How about we go to your cabin and you try to relax a bit?”  
“Yeah... Thanks...”

“Take, I need your help.”  
“Just tell me what you need and I will try to help you.”  
“Well, that's part of the problem.”  
“Hmm?”  
There was a long silence, then some rather embarrassed stuttering and false starts.  
“I don't know.. I can't...”  
“Ssh, easy. Relax.”  
“I need help... Please...”  
“I can't help you unless you tell me what's wrong.”  
“Please, use your voice...”  
Meghan's words gave Takeshi pause.  
“You want me to use suggestion, or command, to force you to tell me?”  
“Please!”  
There was a deep desperation in her voice and they could both smell the unshed tears.  
“Okay.”  
Takeshi took a deep breath to steel himself against the emotions triggered by the request to force his will on her.  
 _“Meg, tell me what's wrong.”  
_ Since Meghan had asked him to force her hand he opted for a fairly gentle suggestion, hoping that would be enough since she clearly wanted to tell him.

At first there was only silence, and emotions flicking across Meghan's aura as she struggled against the suggestion, then her resistance broke and she began speaking with a soft tone. _  
_“I think I'm pregnant and I need you to confirm it.”  
“Okay, but why not just go to a clinic, or buy a home test?”  
“I'm on blockers, I shouldn't be able to get pregnant.”  
Takeshi was confused, but did as she asked and reached out with his aura, seeking out the life flames around him.  
“Yeah, you're pregnant, triplets. Their energy is odd though.”  
“I'm scared...”  
Takeshi allowed his power to rise a bit more, adding an edge of command to his words.  
 _“Talk to me, tell me everything. Starting with who the father is.”  
_ This time she was putting up quite a fight, resisting his soft command by throwing herself into his arms.  
“I'm sorry Meg, but I have to ask. _Have you been raped?_ ”  
He could feel Ylian's silent support as he tried his best to keep the cold in his aura contained.  
“No...”  
“Then who is the father?”  
After another long silence her answer was whispered so softly that even Takeshi barely picked it up.  
 _“The Umarita...”_

If it wasn't for the thick fear and shame in her aura Takeshi would probably have laughed, it quickly became obvious that the source of her problem was the fact that she was worried about how they would react to finding out that she had allowed herself to be taken by the non-humanoid Umarita male.

“Sweetie, that's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about.”  
“But he's...”  
“A beast? Not human looking?”  
“Yeah..?”  
“Does that really matter? Do **you** care that he's not? Isn't he every bit as sapient as you or me?”  
“I guess not, no... Yeah, I guess...”  
“Then why would we hold it against you in any way?”  
“...”  
“Species doesn't matter to us, we don't care if it's love, or sexual relief.”  
Meghan was gradually relaxing and as her fear and negative emotions faded Takeshi and Ylian grew increasingly amused by the situation.  
“Feel like telling me how this happened?”  
The brilliant blush and spluttering made both of them chuckle softly at her.  
“I want to, but...”  
“Too embarrassed to put it into words?”  
“Mhm...”  
“How about I bring you into the dreamscape and you can show me, or both of us, your memories of what happened?”  
“Is that safe?”  
The way she placed her hand on her belly told them she wasn't concerned for herself.  
“Don't worry, the Mother has helped me create a formula that's perfectly safe.”  
“Okay...”  
“Good, come here, make yourself comfortable.”  
Takeshi moved to Meghan's bed and motioned for her to lie down.  
“Do you want Ylian to stay and watch over us, or would you like yi to join us in the dreamscape?”  
“Either is fine with me.”  
Takeshi gave Ylian a quick glance, but he was pretty sure what the answer would be, he could feel their curiosity.  
“In that case I would very much like to join you and sate my growing curiosity.”  
“May we join you on the bed?”  
“Yeah.”  
Once Takeshi and Ylian had joined her on the bed she curled into Takeshi's arms, and Ylian gently curled up behind her, and Takeshi could feel their relief and joy that she didn't reject their touch.

.·:*¨¨*:·.Dreamscape.·:*¨¨*:·.

“How does this work?”  
Meghan was looking around the cavern that was Takeshi's usual entry point for the dreamscape.  
“Once Ylian joins us we will start drawing on your memories, letting them dictate what we see.”  
As usual Ylian needed a bit more time to wrangle their energies into a pattern that was compatible with the dreamscape.  
“Ready?”  
“Mhm...”

Guided by Takeshi's voice and energies the world around them and soon they were standing on the back porch of the ranch home, watching Meghan as she watched the umarita pack exploring the large garden.  
Soon a series of disjointed scenes followed, scenes showing Meghan interacting with the pack, playing with the spawns, giving the alpha various treats to see if she could give them to the spawns.  
They watched as she learned to communicate with them, learning how to interpret their communication while using the simple yes/no barks to confirm that she was understanding them correctly.

“I should have been more mindful around him.”  
As she spoke the scene shifted into a more private setting, showing her at the edge of the large reservoir lake that the ranch used for irrigation and emergency water supply, and while the umarita male watched she undressed and entered the water for a swim.  
“When I wasn't interacting with them I didn't pay them more mind than I did any of the ranch animals...”  
She was gradually starting to blush as scenes of her seeking out more desolate areas of the ranch in order to find privacy to please herself began to play, and in all of those the umarita followed her, guarding her, and watching her with glowing eyes.

After a while the scene shifted to showing her in her small cabin, she was on her bed, eagerly seeking release and as she neared her completion the umarita male slipped in through the open garden door and approached the bed.  
Before he reached it the scene suddenly went black as Meghan cut the connection that allowed them to see her memories.  
"Meg, what's wrong?”  
“This was...”  
“The first time?”  
She nodded slowly.  
“You don't have to show us or tell us about it if you don't want to.”  
“I know, but I need to, it's just... I wasn't...”  
Takeshi could sense that they were approaching another breaking point.  
“It's okay, you can tell us.”  
“I...”  
The scene flickered back to life, showing the umarita sniffing at the air as she rolled over on her hands and knees to get a better angle with the toy she was using and a moment later it vanished again.  
“Ssh, easy, it's okay.”  
He could feel her steeling herself while hiding her face against his chest and the scene came back, showing the umarita jumping up on the bed and mounting her rather forcefully.  
“You never gave him your consent.”  
There was a bit of a disapproving edge to Takeshi's voice, he didn't like the way the male had taken advantage of the situation.  
“And I never would have had he asked for it.”  
“But you're okay with it?”  
“Yeah, I may not have consented, but I didn't reject him either. And I needed it, I needed it so bad.”  
“He took advantage of your situation.”  
“Yeah, he did. But he apologized for that, and I believe him.”  
There scene shifted to the umarita male bowing before her in apology, whining slightly as he begged her to forgive him for his actions.  
“You're right, he is serious about that apology.”

The umarita body language was expressive, and it was obvious that the male was being sincere in his apology.  
The scene shifted again, showing the umarita following Meghan around as usual, but whenever they were somewhere that offered privacy the umarita would approach her rather forcefully and it didn't take long before she gave in and allowed him to mount her.  
Takeshi was still slightly concerned about the dubious consent and the rather forceful way the male claimed her but as the scenes rushed by one by one it quickly became obvious that Meghan didn't mind, instead she began wandering around the properly more frequently.  
And she began wearing skirts rather than pants on her walks, clothes that would allow the umarita easy access.  
“He was forceful, and often rather rough, but...”  
“You enjoyed it?”  
“Yeah... It's almost **too** good. I... I bec...”  
“It became an addiction?”  
She nodded softly as hundreds of scenes flickered around them, showing the umarita mounting her again and again, it was clearly something that happened several times every day.

“At first he only... He didn't...”  
I took a moment before Takeshi realized what she was trying to say, and once he did he was struggling not to tease her about it.  
It may have initially been as simple as him taking the only available option as she was using one of her toys the first time, or it could have been the umarita making sure he could find his release without any risk if her becoming pregnant.  
She had obviously enjoyed it, but at some point it would seem he decided he wanted more, wanted to claim her fully.

.·:*¨¨*:·.End Dreamscape.·:*¨¨*:·.

As they woke from the dreamscape Takeshi leaned in and gave Meghan a soft kiss on the forehead.  
“Easy, it's okay. I am going to give him a bit of a thrashing for forcing the issue the way he did, but other than that I won't do anything unless you want me to.”  
“Don't be too hard on him please, I needed it, and that was the only way I could have ever happened.”  
“I know, but he still took advantage, he didn't need to be quite as pushy about it.”  
“I guess...”  
“But for now we need to talk about this pregnancy.”  
Meghan just nodded softly, waiting for Takeshi to pick the topic apart.

“First of all, the umarita blood is potent, even when mixed with other species the umarita traits tends to be very dominant. So, knowing that you will give birth to a litter of spawns, do you wish to continue the pregnancy?”  
“Yeah, I want them.”  
“Okay. This means you will need some special attention, carrying demon offspring can be tough on a human mother so you will need something a bit more potent than your average prenatal vitamins."  
“I kinda guessed that since he has been trying to feed me all kinds of weird stuff.”  
“And have you been accepting those things?”  
“For the most part... I'm not sure if all of it is safe for humans...”  
“Don't worry, he knows if it's safe for you or not so you should accept the stuff he brings you.”  
“Okay.”  
“I also want you to take some of my blood. It won't be enough to change you, but it will give you a power reserve for the spawns to feed from.”  
“Like Jen did?”  
“Indeed, thought I think it will be easier for me to collect a suitable amount in a container and leave with you.”  
“Will you come by regularly and check on us anyway?”  
“I will, at least once a week, and I want to make you a familiar as well so we can monitor everything.”  
“Okay.”  
“But right now, we will go have a word with the sire.”  
“I... Is there anything I should do?”

They had been teaching Meghan a bit about demons and demon instincts so she was aware there could be things she needed to consider.

“Under demon law I would be considered your Guide, and by relation to Jen, your alpha, so it would be good if you would stay behind me, defer to me, call me alpha. And allow me to act as your protector, at least until I say otherwise.”  
“Okay, I can do that, just please, don't hurt him too much.”  
“I won't. But if he refuses to submit I will give him a solid beating until he does.”  
“I know, I just...”  
“You have fallen for him.”  
“Yeah, I guess... Though, I don't know, it's different somehow.”  
Takeshi wasn't overly concerned as such, the umarita were a loyal and protective species.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Unforeseen_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

When they walked over to where the umarita pack were resting Meghan did as instructed and fell in line behind Takeshi and Ylian, allowing them to face the umarita alpha.  
As Takeshi suspected the alpha didn't take well to being read the riot act in regards to Meghan, and when he refused to submit Takeshi shifted and attacked, giving him a thorough thrashing, not letting up until he submitted fully.  
“Meg, would you come here please.”  
Takeshi shifted back, but the umarita was still on the ground, belly exposed and breathing heavily as the damage Takeshi had done slowly healed.  
“Yes Alpha.”  
“With everything that has happened, are you still willing to accept him as your protector? And potentially your future alpha?”  
“Yeah, I am.”  
“Then go to him, accept him.”

There was a slight edge to Takeshi's aura as she approached the prone umarita, and when she saw the injuries she gave Takeshi a pretty decent glare.  
“Don't worry, for an umarita those are minor scrapes.”  
Ylian stepped up and explained to her as Takeshi was still on edge, carefully monitoring their interaction.  
That edge soon shifted to surprise though as the umarita whined softly and began to lick the underside of Meghan's jaw, begging for forgiveness, and submitting to her.  
 _“My my, that is very interesting.”_  
Ylian's silent commentary was filled with humor.  
 _“Indeed, if I recall my studies on the umarita, there are only a very select number of females that a male alpha will submit to without a fight. Their mothers while young, their co-alpha once mated, and their soulmate if female and they find her.”  
“Indeed, with this kind of reaction, she must be his soulmate.”  
“Things just got a lot more complicated. But at least that explains why he was so pushy, why he fought so hard.”_

With a sigh Takeshi approached the pair.  
“We need to talk.”  
The low growl was clearly defensive and Takeshi just ignored it.  
“Easy there, I won't interfere any further. But I need to confirm, and explain to her why you are reacting like this, and we need to give her a way to understand you.”  
The umarita nodded silently, waiting for Takeshi to speak again.  
“Is it the simiriwi ai shaiil?”  
There was a single, soft bark, confirming Takeshi's question, the umarita had recognized her as his soulmate.  
“What's going on?”  
“Well, as you probably noticed, he just submitted to you.”  
“Isn't that just 'cause he's hurt?”  
“No, a male umarita alpha rarely ever submits to a female. That he did so now, to you, means he recognizes you as his soulmate.”  
“Like you and Em?”  
“Mhm.”  
“But, were not even the same species. I'm human and he's a demon.”  
“Essentially I'm human as well, and Em is a demon. Lucifer is a demon, his soulmate was human.”  
“But, I'll only live maybe 60 more years...”  
Her concern made Takeshi smile.  
“Don't worry. Once you have given birth I will grant you the Blessing, if you want it.”  
“And I will be happy to give a spark of shadow power as an early Moira, allowing you to become like him if your soul so chooses to.”  
Ylian's addition made Takeshi brush against their aura in gratitude, and the umarita seemed downright shocked.  
“Really?!”  
“Of course, I decided a while ago that I would offer you the Blessing.”  
When she glanced at Ylian they gave her a teasing smile.  
“Among demons a soulmating is something to celebrate, and any demon would be honored to have a part in the formation of such a bond. In my case, I would be honored to offer you a shadow seed to help make sure it will be a strong mating.”  
The happy squeal that followed had them all wincing slightly and she instantly apologized to the umarita before turning to Takeshi and Ylian.  
“Sorry...”

“How about we have a seat and go through the _What to expect when expecting umarita spawns_ for dummies?”  
“Hey!”  
Meghan instantly objected to being referred to as a dummy, then moments later she was laughing at the silliness of the suggestion.  
“So what **can** I expect?”  
“Well, like I mentioned before, umarita blood is highly dominant so there's no doubt that if you carry to term you will give birth to umarita spawns, with little or no traces of human blood.”  
“If?”  
“There is a risk that you won't be able to safely carry to term since you're human. Umarita have a long gestation period, and the spawns require a lot of energy to mature. But we will do what we can to bolster you so you can do it.”  
“And if I can't?”  
“I think the sire is in agreement with me that we would rather see you terminate the pregnancy than risk your life.”  
The sharp _Yes_ bark made Meghan jump slightly before sighing and agreeing that she would allow them to terminate the pregnancy if she was at risk.

“If you form a mating bond, you will take his current mate's place as the primary mate since you are soulmates, it's also possible that their mating bond may dissolve completely.”  
The conversation soon branched out into mating territory.  
“What? I don't want that! He loves her and she loves him!”  
Meghan was clearly distraught by the mere idea of the existing mating being dissolved.  
“Easy sweetie, since you approve of their relationship and umarita aren't monogamous that probably won't happen, unless she can't accept sharing with you.  
“Oh.”  
She quickly turned to the female umarita.  
“Will you stay with us? Can you accept sharing him with me?”  
The female huffed softly before rising and walking over to Meghan and with a soft whine she put her head in Meghan's lap.  
“She knows you and has clearly already accepted you, and even if she didn't know you she would trust her mate, trust that someone who is his soulmate couldn't possibly be someone she would disapprove of. That you couldn't possibly be unsuitable to take her place as co-alpha.”  
“What!?”  
“If you mate him, you will become his co-alpha.”  
“But I don't have the instincts...How will I be able to?”  
“Don't worry. I'm confident that if you accept the blessing, you will awaken to being an alpha.”  
They spent several hours talking about what Meghan had to expect from being the soulmate of an umarita alpha before Takeshi suggested that they should head to the Sanctuary for her to receive a familiar.

“But, you didn't use the Blackout to get here so how am I supposed to get there?”  
“Don't worry, we can bring you there the same way we got here, it's perfectly safe.”  
“Even for the babies?”  
“Yes. Umarita are a subspecies of elemental beasts that are related to greater shadow demons. Shadow based abilities such as shadow travel won't harm them.”  
“Oh, okay.”  
“Just a few more things.”  
Takeshi turned to the umarita male.  
“To make sure the familiar can communicate with you I need a sample of your blood and power.”  
A short bark spoke of agreement so Takeshi brought out one of the small Sanctuary crystals he always carried and shaped into a suitable vial before helping the umarita fill it with blood.  
“Add your power in any way you want to.”  
A soft huff was the only answer before the umarita called on his power, allowing his aura to rise, and with it his soul, breaking away a small fragment of himself and pushing it into the blood.  
“Thank you, this will give her familiar power.”  
Takeshi nodded and put the vial away.  
“There is one more power I would like to gift her with, a gift that will carry to the spawns as well.”  
The questioning whine was equal parts concern and curiosity.  
“We have a way to make her a true telepath, and if we do it while she is carrying, the spawns will develop the ability as well.”  
The immediate ripple of concern and worry in both Meghan and the Umarita made Takeshi laugh and assure them it was perfectly safe.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Unforeseen_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

The moment they arrived at the Jacaranda Sanctuary Meghan did the usual Oh & Ah routine and Ylian excused themself.  
“I will take a moment and go visit the spawns, let me know when you are ready to head back.”  
“Okay. Say hello to everyone for me.”  
“I will.”

Takeshi waited patiently for Meghan to explore the Sanctuary and the various creatures before gently corralling her into the soul-tree annex.  
“Will it hurt?”  
“A little, but my claws are sharp, and I will heal it right away when we have the blood needed.”  
“Okay.”  
She held her hand out for him and he quickly cut her palm and allowed the blood to collect in the pitcher plant before healing the cut and dropping the crystal vial into the pitcher as well.  
They watched as the pitcher grew and Takeshi noticed that it took a bit longer than usual, probably due to the addition of the umarita blood and soul fragment.

“Go on, put your hand in there and get your familiar.”  
“If it's something slimy I'll scream!”  
“Hai hai.”  
Takeshi snickered at her grumbling warning, but he did take control of his hearing to make sure it wouldn't hurt if she did.  
“Oh, it's an egg...”  
“That means your familiar is either a bird, or very large.”  
“How long will it take?”  
“It should hatch almost immediately.”  
The egg grew rapidly, then it began to crack and soon a fairly large swallow-tailed kite scrambled out of it and after rustling its feathers into place it called softly at Meghan.  
“Go ahead, touch it and the bond will form.”  
He watched the amazement on her face as the bond formed and once he could feel it was stable he reached out to inspect the familiar.

As suspected it was more than just a construct, it was alive, and it was part demon.  
“You new friend here is a true life form, not just a construct, so it will need food, and it can be harmed. But it's part demon so it will be very durable and resilient.”  
“Yeah, I can feel it, hear it. It's teaching me.”  
“That's good.”  
“Wait, it says there's another egg. That you should pick it up and I shouldn't touch it.”  
Her words quickly spurred Takeshi to check the pitcher and true to her words there was a small egg still in it and Takeshi carefully scooped it up.  
“Did it say why you shouldn't touch it?”  
“It will hatch if I do, and that one is his, not mine.”  
“I see. It would seem the Mother has decided to give an extra hand as well.”  
Reaching out for her familiar he asked it if it was safe to place the egg within his soul for easier transportation and it told him it was.  
“Come one, we need to head up to the lagoon for our next stop.”  
“Okay.”

The moment they stepped out of the Sanctuary Takeshi found himself tackled by a very energetic Jackal.  
“Take!”  
Takeshi just smiled at the eager greeting.  
“Hello love.”  
“Who is that?”  
Meghan's question made Takeshi break of the kiss and pull Jackal to his feet.  
“This is Jackal, one of my lovers, and hopefully, a future mate.”  
“Okay. Hi Jackal. I'm Meg, Jen's sister.”  
During the greeting Meghan gave Jackal a rather obvious once over which he returned with a wide smile.  
“Take, I like your taste in men. He's gorgeous, just like Danny.”  
“Why thank you Meg.”  
Jackal's tone was light and teasing.  
“And I totally agree with him having great taste.”  
The rather obvious flirting made Meg blush slightly before diving in and giving Jackal a run for his money while they walked toward the lagoon.

“ _She's feisty.”  
“Just the way I like them.”  
“So another one you plan on courting?”  
“Nah, she has found her soulmate.”  
“Oh, that's pretty rare isn't it?”  
“It is, which is why we are getting her a familiar and the gene therapy to make her and her spawns telepathic.”  
“Spawns?”  
“I can't say more unless she wants me to.”  
“Okay.”_  
The silent conversation ended as Jackal accepted Takeshi's refusal to offer up any more information without complaints.

“We're going diving?”  
“Mhm, the source of the gene-therapy is hidden away in an underwater cave here.”  
Meghan's eager chattering while he helped her get strapped into one of the re-breather units drew the attention of a certain aquatic member of their family.  
“Miri, be nice.”  
Takeshi didn't bother turning around as he could feel Miri approaching, his words made Meghan look around though.  
She had spoken with Miri a few times when Jenna called her and the curious little mermaid wanted to know what she was doing, and Miri had been very eager to use Meghan as a training exercise for her English.  
“Wow, you have really grown a lot. Let me look at you.”  
The reaction to her growth had Miri laughing and swimming in circles while she waited for them to join her in the water.  
“You're still just as beautiful, only bigger.”  
Meghan's praise actually made Miri blush a bit and dive down for a while before resurfacing in time to watch the kite familiar merge with the skin on her back until it looked like a tattoo.  
“Feeling comfortable with the mask?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Good, let's go.”

There was quite a bit of curious interaction between Meghan and Miri as they swam down to where the alien egg was kept and Takeshi silently reminded Miri to be up front about her curiosity about human sexuality.  
“I'm sorry Miri, but I'm not into girls.”  
The way Miri's fins drooped when Meghan used the small speakers that Takeshi had incorporated into the design of the dive mask to gently turn her down made him laugh as he could tell she was exaggerating the motion, the merfolk equivalent of a moping pout.  
“Don't worry Meg, she isn't really upset that you're not interested, not for the obvious reason at least.”  
“Then why?”  
“Because she is curious about human sexuality and finding very few subjects to study.”  
“Aw, poor Miri.”  
The somewhat teasing words had Miri huffing in a burst of bubbles before swimming away toward the deeper section of the lagoon.  
“Did I upset her?”  
“Nah, she just doesn't like being in the cavern with the egg because it's a bit small and merfolk have an instinctual dislike of tight spaces.  
“Oh, good. Not that claustrophobia thing, but that she's not upset.”

The seeding was quickly completed and the swam back toward the swim platform that attached to the small pier next to the equipment shed.  
“Meg!”  
Takeshi was helping Meghan clean the re-breather and set it aside when Miri came back and called eagerly.  
“I caught a little gift for you.”  
Walking over to the platform to see what it was they quickly spotted a large spiny lobster trying to free itself from Miri's starfish bola.  
“A lobster? For me?”  
“Mhm, good food is important when having babies.”  
“Indeed it is Miri. A very thoughtful gift.”  
Takeshi praised Miri's gift while Meghan gaped in confusion.  
“How did you know?”  
“Miri is a seer. She can see many things.”  
“That's amazing!”  
“Indeed it is.”  
He watched Meghan ask all kinds of questions, and Miri answered her as best as she could.  
“Easy Meg, Seer's are bound by rules, there are many things they are not allowed to reveal about what they have seen.”  
“Oh... Sorry Miri, didn't mean to ask too much.”  
“It's okay, I'll just not answer if you ask the wrong question.”  
“I'll just put that on ice while you girls talk.”  
“Okay.”  
“Thanks.”  
Takeshi quickly grabbed the uncooperative crustacean and stuffed it into a suitable container along with a big bucket of ice to cool it down, making it sluggish and easy to handle.

“Okay, I think it's time to say our goodbyes and get Meg back home.  
“Okay!”  
Miri and Meghan had been chattering for several hours, time Takeshi spent with Jackal, Sonya and the others, he even got an opportunity to check on Arc and her pups, but he wanted to get Meghan back home before the umarita had time to get too worried.  
“Bye everyone!”  
“Come visit!”  
“Okay Miri, I will.”  
Reaching out over the mating bond Takeshi let Ylian know they were ready to leave and about a minute later they appeared in a nearby shadow.  
“How are the kids?”  
“Good. I think we will be getting the call to attend their metamorphosis in a year, give or take a few months.”  
“Oh, that's excellent.”  
The wistful smile made Takeshi pull them into a tight hug, and Meghan's concerned look made him explain to her why Ylian seemed a bit down.  
“I have four spawns with Ylian, and they are about to grow up, become adults.”  
“Oh. I see.”  
Her voice trailed of slightly and she watched in silence as Takeshi soothed Ylian.  
“We can always spend my next heat on making another clutch, unless you want to wait for Dan to mature enough to be para?”  
“It will be at least a century before yi is ready for that, and I don't want to wait that long.”  
“So next heat then.”  
“Yeah...”  
“Aww... How cute.”  
The slightly teasing coo had both of them nailing Meghan with a mock glare before breaking into laughter and bringing her into the shadows, and back home.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Unforeseen_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

The moment they stepped out of the shadows the umarita was there, carefully sniffing at Meghan, and the familiar, unfurling his aura and making sure that she, and the unborn spawns, were unharmed.  
“I'm okay. Take would never do anything to hurt me.”  
The soft huff that followed sounded somewhat apologetic.  
“Meg, he knows that, but his instincts demand he check on you whenever you have been away from him.”  
“I know. I can hear him now...”  
Tears were flowing freely down her face and the umarita was carefully licking them away, and the rest of the pack quickly closed ranks around them.  
Takeshi leaned back to watch and moments later Ylian curled into his side.

“I have something for you, something that should allow you to communicate with the Blessed, and other familiars.”  
Takeshi brushed his aura against the umarita alpha before speaking up, and bringing the familiar egg out of his soul.  
“The mother created two familiars from the blood and power provided.”  
He carefully placed the egg on the table and the umarita carefully sniffed at it.  
“Go ahead, touch it.”  
The moment he touched the egg it glowed slightly and began to grow, and before long the egg cracked and revealed a Superb Lyrebird, though with far more spectacular coloring.  
“Is that a lyrebird?”  
“Indeed.”  
“The color looks odd though, I though they were supposed to have pretty dull colors?”  
“It's not uncommon for familiars to have far more intense coloring than their mortal counterparts.”

Instead of the normal copper brown and gray base color of the mortal bird this one sported a deep black color and the twelve lacy feathers and the two guard plumes of the tail that was usually silvery white sported a brilliant blue hue.  
The two banded lyrates also sported far more vivid colors than normal.

“It's really beautiful.”  
“That it is.”  
Turning to the umarita Takeshi explained that it needed to touch the bird for it to bond fully.  
They watched in silence as the bond snapped in place and once Takeshi could tell they weren't comunicating any longer he cleared his throat.  
“So, how does it feel?”  
There was a moment of silence, then the lyrebird spoke up with a human voice that sounded very much like Takeshi's  
“This is a debt I will never be able to repay.”  
The umarita male walked up to Takeshi and bowed his head in submission.

“I am Chagoo of the Nightplains, from this day to the day the last of my line, the last of my blood, crosses to the beyond my blood will serve yours.”  
Takeshi took a few deep breaths, the offered oath was far more than a simple life debt.  
“Chagoo of the Nightplains, this is not something I'm comfortable with accepting.”  
Chagoo's confusion was obvious so Takeshi quickly continued.  
“Such an oath would bind your entire line, for all of time, I don't feel comfortable with that. Would you instead be willing to bind yourself and your pack to House Shamarai, become a subordinate to my House and Pack?”  
There was a long silence while Chagoo considered Takeshi's words.  
“In addition to a personal life debt, that would be acceptable.”  
“Good. How about your mate and co-alpha, does she find it acceptable?”  
The female umarita quickly voiced a soft yip of agreement.  
“Excellent, it's settled then.”  
Takeshi could tell they were a bit confused about his refusal of the far more binding oath, but they would hopefully understand eventually.

“By the way, mate of Chagoo, do you have a name with which we may address you?”  
There was a moment of silence as she communicated with her mate, then the familiar spoke up.  
“You may call me Naili.”  
“Like the flower?”  
The answering bark held a clearly happy note.  
“A beautiful name for a beautiful female.”  
When she huffed at him there was a clear hint of embarrassment in the tone which made everyone laugh, Naili and Chagoo were both very young and now their age was showing.

Takeshi and Ylian settled down and watched as Meghan eagerly sought to get to know Chagoo better now that she could communicate with him fully and freely.  
“I think she will become an excellent alpha one day.”  
With the lyrebird familiar acting as the voice of the pack Naili opened up quite a bit and was happily chatting away with Takeshi and Ylian.  
“I'm sure she will. Your mate seems to be an excellent alpha, and she will no doubt grow to match him.”  
“He is...”  
There was a hint of a sad note to Naili's energies that made Takeshi reach out and brush his hand over her head.  
“Don't worry, you heard her, she has no desire for your mating bond to break, and I don't think Chagoo wishes for that either, he clearly loves you.”  
“Still, I can't help worrying.”  
“Because you love him.”  
“Because I love him.”

“Meg, as much as we have enjoyed visiting we really need to head back home now.”  
Meghan gave him a mock mope then she broke into a smile, it only lasted a moment though before she turned to Chagoo with a questioning glance.  
“Is it okay with you if I give Take a hug and a proper kiss?”  
“Of course, you are human, such touch is important to your kind, and it's something I'm unable to give you myself.”  
“Thanks!”  
She hugged him tightly and kissed him on the snout before jumping up and rushing to Takeshi and giving him a similar treatment which he was more than happy to return in kind.

“There is one more topic we need to settle before we leave.”  
“What?”  
“Your sister will be able to smell you on me when we get back unless I purge your scent from me. I need to know if it's okay with you that I tell her I met with you, and if so, is there anything you wish me to keep from her?”  
“Oh, I guess it's okay. But could you tone down the sex part? And don't mention I'm pregnant?”  
The vivid blush was quite telling.  
“Of course, I won't mention the sex unless she asks about it. And I won't mention the spawns, but you will need to tell her fairly soon as she will be able to tell the next time you see her.”  
“I know, but I need some time to come to terms with all of this myself.”  
“Don't worry, I understand, and I'm sure she will too.”  
Pulling her into a tight hug Takeshi kissed her again, this time allowing emotion to color the action, it wasn't love, but it was a deep sense of caring, and desire, something that had her wide eyed and blushing.

“I'll see you in a week unless the familiar tells us something is wrong. And I'll see to getting food delivered for you from the demon realm, food better suited to the needs of the growing spawns.”  
“Thanks.”

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Unforeseen_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

Takeshi and Ylian had barely arrived back at the Leviathan before they were swamped by the others, everyone wanting to greet them, and try to find out where they had been.  
“You smell like Meg...”  
Jenna instantly picked up on her sister's scent.  
“Indeed I do sweetie.”  
“Why didn't you just tell us you were going to see her?”  
“Because she asked me to, she wanted to see me in private to ask me some very personal questions.”  
“Oh...”  
There was a sad note to Jenna's voice, feeling a bit betrayed that her sister would speak to him and not her.  
“Your sister had some issues with the umarita male.”  
“What!? Did he do something to her?!”  
“Nothing bad, it was mostly a communication issue, which I have fixed by having her get a familiar.”  
“What kind of issue?”  
“She is his soulmate and he had some trouble with the instinctive need to claim her, to get to know her. This in turn caused a few incidents that she decided she needed my guidance to resolve.”  
“Oh.”  
There was a moment of silence before she realized the full implications of such a thing.  
“Oh..! Has she?”  
“Mhm.”  
“Oh my...”  
“Try to be nice to her about it.”  
“I will, but you know I have to tease her a bit about that one, after all, the umarita only have a limited ability to shift.”

Takeshi could feel the emotions flicker through the auras around him, amusement and a hint of embarrassment, though he could feel a fairly sharp scent of arousal as well and he didn't need to look any deeper to know it was Alice.  
“Allie..!”  
Emelie managed to sound so utterly scandalized it made everyone break down in laughter and start teasing her for being a prude.  
“What?! You're mated to a shifter and you never considered what it would be like to be with him in one of his other forms?”  
“That's..!”  
Despite Emelie's objections everyone could smell the sharp spike of peppermint, telling them exactly how the thought made her feel.  
Takeshi could feel the full spectrum of her emotions though and it was clearly a conflicted subject for her and for a moment he considered intervening, but he quickly thought better of it, as long as Emelie didn't grow too distressed he would just observe and allow the topic to be properly aired out.  
“It's not like it's all that different from when you went to Atlantis and did it in merfolk forms!”  
Alice defended her stance with feeling and Takeshi could feel that the others were starting to realize the truth.

“Allie, have you..?”  
Amanda's curiosity was obvious.  
“Mhm, from the beginning. How do you think I get all those cuts and bruises?”  
After that comment the questions exploded and Alice blushed brightly before telling them about her sexlife, about how she preferred Takeshi's half-form, and had even encouraged him to shift fully into his wolf form.  
“Take..!”  
This time Takeshi ended up being the target of Emelie's bruised sensibilities.  
“What? Sex is every bit as enjoyable regardless of what form I'm in, if she wishes to play with the wolf, who am I to refuse?”  
“Ghaa! Perv!”  
“Sticks and stones love, sticks and stones.”  
In retrospect maybe he shouldn't have taunted her when she was in such a mood, the following slap was quite painful and left him flat on his back, but it broke the tension and had everyone laughing.

As the laughter settled down the topic remained the same, but now they were talking calmly about it and Takeshi could feel that it was doing them good to speak about it.  
The fact that he received quite a few curious and teasing looks was just icing on the cake, he would be more than happy to play along if any of them decided they wanted to experiment a bit and based on the way auras and pheromones spiked and fluctuated he suspected he would be getting quite a few requests.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Unforeseen_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Alpha, you promised you would buy us motorcycles and teach us to ride if we aced our drivers ed.”  
All the girls had gathered in the den after the evening meal to face Takeshi down and demand he paid up on his promise.  
“Indeed I did. Angel, how are their results?”  
“All perfect scores.”  
“Excellent.”  
The glares he received for hinting that they may not all have aced their classes made him laugh.  
“So, what kind of bikes do you want? Remember, the engines will be rebuilt on all of them so engine performance isn't all that important.”  
“Well, we don't really know so we decided you'll be taking us on a showroom tour to look at and test drive all the current models.”  
“Oh, you did did you?”  
“Mhm. We did.”  
Takeshi just huffed with a smile, he would of course do that very thing, but that didn't mean he wouldn't mock complain.  
“Should you really be ordering your alpha around like that?”  
He allowed his voice and aura to take on a slight warning edge.  
“Of course we should, at least when he made promises.”  
The edge of his aura was completely ignored which made him break down into laughter and project a strong sense of approval over the bonds.

“Angel, would you be a sweetheart and set up a suitable list of stores to check out all the latest models, and work out a schedule with stores that offer test driving of their models and will settle for learners permits.”  
“Of course, I will see what I can do about scheduling test drives, but most of the stores require you to book a session ahead of time.”  
Takeshi hummed slightly to himself, considering what solution would be better.  
“How about we settle for just looking tomorrow, picking out models you would like to try and then we can make appointments to test drive them?”  
“Okay.”  
“Can we have a nice lunch somewhere too?”  
The twin calls for food instantly had everyone laughing.  
“I think we can make time for both lunch and dinner. Make it a family day out.”  
“Yay!”

“Girls, do you have any requests for the type of bikes you want to look at? Some stores specialize in specific types and it would be a waste of time to schedule a visit to one that does not carry the kind of models you want.”  
With the decision made Angel quickly stepped up and took charge of planning the next day.  
“Can you give us a projection of the basic types?”  
“Of course Anne.”  
The holographic projectors quickly came to life and showed scale models of several different motorcycles ranging from small scooters to the huge highway touring and cruiser models.  
“Come on Angel, they are getting bikes for the city so get rid of the highway buses.”  
Dan's comment made Takeshi laugh, but there was a hint of pain in it that instantly had everyone focused on him.  
“Em's mom always called large touring or cruiser type motorcycles _Landsvägsbussar_ too.”  
Everyone was instantly laughing and agreeing that those huge comfort monsters were not what they were looking for.  
“I think we can get rid of the hornet's nests and the road mattresses as well.”  
Dan's next elimination suggestions had the girls looking confused, while Takeshi huffed in amusement.  
“And what are those?”  
“Well a hornet's nest is those super speedbikes that sounds like a nest of hornets when they fly by.”  
“And a road mattress?”  
“All those bike models where you almost lie down rather than sit on them.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, those don't sound like what we want.”  
After some quick deliberations the various scooter and pure off-road types were removed as well.

“Take, can't we get something like the bikes you used when we were on vacation with Emmy?”  
Angel immediately displayed an image of the off-road style bike with armored fairing.  
“It looks cool.”  
“Maybe a bit too much cross?”  
“Yeah, doesn't look very comfortable.”  
“Maybe something more along the lines of a dual sport or ADV.”  
“ADV?”  
“Adventure bike, it's a street bike that's designed to be able to handle some off-road.”  
“And dual sport?”  
“Essentially a street legal off-road bike.”  
“What's the difference?”  
“The dual sport is geared toward off-road performance, a standard dirt-bike that has been modified to be street legal, while the ADV is a street bike base that has been modified to be able to handle going off-road.”  
Takeshi watched while Dan explained the differences and had Angel show them various models and he had to agree, the type of bikes being shown would be good choices for the girls.

“So the ADV is more comfortable, has better engine performance and range, but is heavier and bulkier, giving it worse performance off-road?”  
“That's a good rundown. I'd say go with one of the midsize ADV then we can use some of the Sanctuary and Mandrake tech too make it lighter and beef up engine performance and range even further.”  
The way Dan was taking charge and helping the girls made Takeshi's instincts soar and after a while he found himself unable to resist diving into the conversation for some teasing.  
“My my Dan, you never told me you were into motorcycles.”  
“Ehh... Um...”  
Dan instantly turned brilliant red and whatever he was trying to say came out as an unintelligible garble.  
“Easy, deep breath and find your words.”  
Takeshi gently began soothing his somewhat flustered mate and before long Dan was calm enough to answer properly.  
“I was a bit of a nutter as a kid and well... It kinda went a bit too far sometimes.”  
“Easy, no need to be embarrassed or ashamed. Take pride in your knowledge instead, and let it enrich the power and knowledge that is our Pack.”  
Dan nodded softly before taking a deep breath to steady himself.

“Normally you'd recommend a smaller, lighter, bike for young riders, especially females as they tend to be smaller and weaker, lacking the strength to handle a large, heavy, bike, for instance if they need to pick it up from the ground.”  
“Well, that's not a problem for us.”  
“Yeah, I know. The only problem here is the fact that Sarah and Maria have opted to appear younger than 16 so they can't get a full license.”  
“Oh no! We didn't think about that... And now people have seen us and know we are supposed to be younger.”  
The twins were instantly distraught at their oversight.  
“Ssh, don't worry. We still have diplomatic immunity and we can easily whip up a Hawaiian drivers license that would be valid here.”  
Takeshi had been aware of it, but had opted not to say anything, he had after all cautioned them to consider the pros and cons of their choice and finding out the hard way was a good lesson for them.

“Dan, please continue.”  
Takeshi quickly prevented the conversation from going too far off topic.  
“First of all, do you want a combustion engine or an electric one?”  
There were several low emission combustion engines designed to run on clean fuel such as various gasses and alcohols.  
“Well, the non-fossil combustion engines aren't really known for their performance and efficiency so might as well go electric.”  
“Okay, back when I was into this stuff they would probably have recommended you something in the 300 to 500cc range, but since we're going electric now that would translate to something in the 30 to 60 hp range.”  
“And since we are stronger than humans?”  
“I'd say go all out with something equivalent of 1000cc or more. Or above 90 hp and a nice torque.”  
“Time out Dan.”  
Takeshi interrupted when Dan began diving into engine specifics.

“Huh?”  
“Remember, we will be replacing pretty much all of the engine anyway so it's less important than style, comfort and performance of the frame.”  
“Oh, yeah, right. We're getting rid of the batteries and charger unit and replacing it with a Sanctuary power cell, right?”  
“Indeed. And probably replacing the motor as well to something more durable and more powerful.”  
“I guess we won't need to worry about range and all that either then...”  
Dan chuckled slightly and shook his head.  
“Definitely not.”  
“So a solid ADV frame to work from.”  
“Mhm.”  
“Wait, if were replacing pretty much everything, can't we just build a bike from scratch instead of buying them?”  
Carol had been listening quietly so far but decided to voice her question before they got any deeper into the subject.  
“Yeah, go test drive a few models, pick the one we like and just make a copy of it?”  
The other girls quickly picked up on her line of reasoning.  
“Well we could, but buying the real deal and modifying it does have some advantages.”  
Takeshi agreed that it would be a valid option based on how much they would be replacing and modifying.  
“What kind of advantages?”  
“If we buy them we get a VIN number that is registered to you, traceable back to the producer and vendor, valid for all kinds of registers and insurance.”  
“Oh, yeah, that could be useful.”  
“Eventually I intend to get a vehicle manufacturing plant going in Hawaii, able to generate and register our own VIN numbers, but that's still quite a few years into the future, and registering custom vehicles is a bit of a pain in the ass.”  
“We could always replicate the bike visually and transfer the VIN number. Especially since we can refuse a closer inspection using our immunity. They can do a road safety and sobriety check, but that's it.”  
Dan added his own thoughts to the new line of debate.  
“Yeah, that's also an option. But either way, it's better to buy the genuine article and work from there.”

“Take, sorry to interrupt, but I have found an interesting legal consideration.”  
Angel interrupted their browsing of various motorcycle images.  
“Oh?”  
“I was looking into a venue that would allow us to test drive without needing licenses, taking special consideration to see if Sarah and Maria would be allowed to as well and I found one store specializing in the ADV style bikes, offering test driving on an off-site circuit.”  
“That sounds promising.”  
“Indeed. I checked Florida law and found that no license is required to operate motor vehicles on private property.”  
“So they will be able to practice here on our little island and with some luck that store will allow them to test drive as well.”  
“Yes. I checked with the store and according to their homepage the only requirements to test drive is proof of ability to pay for any damages caused, and a signed personal injury waiver. And for minors a legal guardian is required to sign the papers and be present.”  
“Did they have the details of the waiver available?”  
“They did, it's pretty standard stating that they won't be held liable if you crash and hurt yourself, with the exception if it can be proved that it was caused by faulty equipment.”  
“That sounds good. What do you guys think?”  
“So we go have a quick look at the models, maybe check how they feel to sit on, then head out to that circuit and do some driving?”  
“Indeed. And I was thinking we could do a quick recap of riding a bike here before we go.”  
Takeshi's old bikes had been delivered along with the other vehicles and were currently sitting in one of the large containers that were stacked next to where the Leviathan was berthed.  
There was a short deliberation before everyone agreed on the plan, and it was agreed they would talk to the vendor about the test drive while they visited to look at the various models offered.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Unforeseen_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Come on ladies, get your asses in the bus. We will **not** be late!”  
Emelie was tapping her foot in a rather annoyed manner as there was quite a bit of running around rather than boarding the luxury coach that would take them to the circuit where they would be test driving the various bikes.  
After talking to the shop owner they had set up a full weekend at the circuit to make sure they didn't rush things.  
The prospect of selling more than 15 motorcycles at once had made the owner very cooperative.  
A few minutes later they were finally all on board and Emelie called for Dan that they were good to go.  
“About time... Angel, is everyone strapped in?”  
“Everyone is secure.”  
Pulling out of the parking area Dan took a quick look at the GPS display and set out toward the circuit.

When they arrived by the circuit they were met by the owner's son who opened the simple swing gate that blocked the road from public access.  
“Nice ride!”  
The appreciation for their bus was quite obvious as the young man quickly moved around it for a better look before closing the gate behind them.  
“I think we will have time to give you a tour of it.”  
“Sweet. I bet you got all kinds of custom stuff in there.”  
“Indeed we do.”  
“Awesome!”

“Energetic fellow.”  
Dan snickered as the young man jumped on a motorcycle with a custom paint job and darted down the side of the road in what must be some sort of a drainage ditch that was currently dry and offered a somewhat more challenging track than the cracked paving of the small road.  
“Indeed.”  
Takeshi shook his head with a sigh.  
“Nice ass too.”  
The appreciative hum had everyone laughing and agreeing that the young man did have a nice body, probably toned and conditioned by countless hours on a dirt-bike in rough terrain.  
“Unless anyone objects I think I'll try to see if he might be receptive for some good fun.”  
“Oh my.”  
“You go Danny.”  
The cheering and teasing soon had Dan grumbling and complaining that they were mean, Takeshi however was very happy to sense the edge of determination over the bond, it was a good sign that Dan was building the courage to actively pursue someone he didn't know the sexual orientation of.

The first day at the circuit offered a lot of fun and games as the owner Jason, and his son Eric, taught the girls quite a lot about off-roading and much to Takeshi's relief it did seem like Eric was receptive to Dan's gentle flirting.  
The slight hesitancy was mostly Dan not wanting to come on too hard on the significantly younger man, even if they appeared to be the same age Dan was actually 20 years older.  
He may mostly act like someone in his early 20's, but he still had the experience of someone in his 40's  
They had already done their usual testing of the store staff and management during their first visit to the store by having Takeshi and Ylian being openly intimate while the girls looked around the store.  
They had all agreed that they would not do business with bigots, and the store had passed their little test with flying colors.

The second day things quickly turned competitive as the girls felt more confident in their ability to handle the bikes and had gotten to know the circuit better.  
“Come on Take, show us what you got!”  
Dan was trying to goad Takeshi into joining their little impromptu competition.  
“Now now Danny, that wouldn't be fair to the girls now would it?”  
“I was thinking more of a private heat, you and me, maybe Eric if he feels like it. Give the girls a nice show.”  
There was a teasing challenge in Dan's words that made Takeshi grab him and give him a hungry kiss, and they both noticed the flicker of emotion that ran through Eric's aura, telling them that he was definitely affected by seeing them being intimate.  
Surprise, arousal, a hint of envy and confusion came in loud and clear which made Takeshi tut at Dan and gently scold him for not having explained their relationship yet.  
“I guess I could go for that. Come on, let's gear up properly so we can go all out.”  
“Oh, we're getting a show.”  
The girls instantly began teasing when Takeshi agreed to Dan's suggestion.  
“How about you Eric, want to join us?”  
“Sure. I haven't had a decent challenge in a while and based on the instructions you have been giving the ladies here you clearly know a thing or two about riding a bike.”

Once inside the small dressing room Takeshi siezed the opportunity to talk to Eric and explain a few things.  
“Eric, I'm going to be blunt here. You're attracted to Dan, and he is attracted to you.”  
Eric did a double take, then gave a hesitant nod.  
“Yeah..?”  
“While he has been testing the waters so to speak he has neglected to let you know how we live.”  
By the time they were done getting geared up Takeshi had explained everything to Eric, who had asked Dan to give him some time to think about it which had Dan rather anxious, but Takeshi wasn't very concerned.  
From what he could feel Eric had handled the information well.

None of the girls were particularly surprised when Takeshi won their race, but Eric seemed slightly surprised to have been so soundly beaten by both Takeshi and Dan, but it was quickly forgotten when Dan offered him a bit of a consolation prize in the form of a kiss, and a promise of a rematch in the future.


	5. Completion

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Completion_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Is Miami always this fucking hot in the summer?”  
“Dan! Language!”  
Takeshi's habitual scolding earned him a frustrated sigh, and Dan flipping him the bird.  
“It's almost as bad as the first time I was here.”  
Emelie joined the complaints, neither of them liked the high humidity and heat of the summer heatwave.  
“It does get pretty bad from time to time, but don't worry, you get used to it. Our bodies adapt quickly, remember how you suffered back in Hawaii at first?”  
“Yeah, but that was never as bad as this...”  
“I know the heat and humidity is higher here, especially now, but you were human back then, and now you're not.”  
“I know, but I still feel like shit. I'm hot, sweaty and feel totally beat.”  
“Maybe you should spend more time in the pool, or the den with the climate control cranked up?”  
Takeshi knew Dan would get used to the weather, and that there was no risk to his health, but he really didn't want him to suffer either.  
“Nah, then I'll just feel like shit even longer.”  
Dan was well aware that he would get used to the heat, but that didn't keep him from complaining, the high humidity heat left him uncomfortable and moody.

“With some luck we will be offered a spectacular Miami thunderstorm in return for having to suffer through this.”  
Emelie hummed with a wistful smile, recalling her first time in Miami and her mood shifted toward a sad note.  
“Em?”  
Takeshi and Dan instantly picked up on the shift in her mood but Takeshi didn't say anything, instead he allowed Dan to speak, hoping that the rise of his empathic nature would distract both him, and Emelie, from the heatwave.  
“Don't worry Dan. It's just old ghosts.”  
While they spoke Dan moved closer and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.  
“Wanna talk about it?”  
He gently tried to encourage her to speak about her old scars but she gently shook her head.  
“I'm not ready for that, not now.”

When some emotion, some instinct, spurred Dan to kiss her Takeshi pulled back and gently tugged on the auras of the others to make them pull back as well to give them some privacy.  
With some luck they would be able to resolve their feelings for each other, or at least start working on it.  
Both of them had admitted to having feelings for the other, admitted to love, but they had never explored those feeling, never tried to figure them out.  
Takeshi was curious to see where things would end up, Emelie was still struggling a bit with figuring herself out, she had grown accustomed to needing to have sex with other males than Takeshi, but on the emotional plane she was still struggling.  
During their 10 year stay in the Obsidian Halls she had grown emotionally close to Munin, but after their return, and Munin's recognition of Melissa as a true mate she had suppressed those feelings, she still sought him out at times if she needed to feed, but she was intentionally trying to keep feelings out of it.

Takeshi could feel the growing arousal and emotion from the pair, but it was tinged with uncertainty so he focused on projecting approval over the bonds, and soon the others picked up on it and did the same.  
A soft gasp and the telltale scent of peppermint told Takeshi that Dan had gathered his courage and done something to push Emelie toward a sexual encounter.  
It wasn't really what Takeshi had been hoping for, he had hoped they would talk things out first, but there was always a good chance for some pillow talk if they ended up having sex instead.

“Oh my...”  
The intensity of Dan's touch gave Emelie pause, he had never been dominant or forceful toward her in any way before.  
“Please... Em... _Jag älskar dig_...”  
The fact that he was slipping back into Swedish as he told her he loved her was a strong indicator of just how emotional Dan was, it was pretty rare outside of teasing quips and expressions where he intentionally spoke Swedish for various reasons.  
“Dan?”  
Takeshi could feel the moment Emelie opened her soul to Dan's emotions, allowing him to search for the truth within her soul and Dan did the same, allowing her free reign of all that he was.  
“You should have told me.”  
Feeling the strength of his love Emelie scolded him softly.  
“I... Jag...”  
“Ssh... _Älskar dig med_.”  
There were no more words, and everyone discreetly turned away to give them the illusion of privacy, though, when the pair reached their end and fell into the abyss there was an answering ripple through the gathered auras, a ripple of approval.

Takeshi however had watched them discreetly, watched as Dan worshiped Emelie like a goddess, proving that he had been paying attention to what she enjoys, but also putting his own twist on things.  
Seeing them stirred all kinds of emotions and instincts, and not all of them good, part of his alpha nature rebelled against seeing a strong, competent beta being intimate with his co-alpha, seeing it as a potential threat.  
At the same time he was relieved to see them working through their feelings for each other, it strengthened the pack, and the more strong bonds she had, the greater the chance was that she would be able to survive should he die.

Everyone were slightly surprised when Emelie and Dan withdrew their auras and left behind was a strong mating bond.  
“How?”  
“I didn't...”  
Emelie and Dan were very confused about how it could have happened as neither of them had any intention of marking the other.  
“Your auras, your very souls, were deeply connected for a prolonged amount of time, and you were having some very emotional sex. Those are essentially the conditions for a normal mating.”  
Ylian was clearly amused by the situation.  
“A mating isn't always formed by conscious intent, sometimes it's formed by instincts, or desire. And and as strong as this bond is, I doubt either of you regret it being formed.”  
Ylian gave them a somewhat sharp look, demanding they answer the unspoken question.  
“I guess you're right.”  
Emelie nodded softly as she turned to Dan.  
“Or do you have regrets about being claimed by me, about laying a claim on me?”  
“No...”  
“So were all good then, Mate?”  
The teasing tone of the added _Mate_ made everyone smile.  
“I guess we are, Mate.”  
Dan paid her back in kind and grabbed her for a rather dominant kiss before submitting to her.  
“This is actually a very good thing for the pack.”  
The show of dominance and the fact that Emelie accepted it was a good sign in case they lost their dominant alpha, and the fact that Dan instantly submitted to her in turn showed that the stability of the pack was not at risk.

“Because it offers stability, and a hint of hope of not losing Em if we lose Take?”  
“That's right Manda.”  
Ylian's voice was soft, but held a serious edge that had everyone listening and nodding.  
They rarely spoke of the dark side of the fact that Takeshi and Emelie were soulmated but occasionally the topic did come up and as always everyone's mood instantly dropped and Takeshi felt a strong need to change the topic.  
“Okay, enough of this gloominess, we have a mating to celebrate! Girls, how about we throw them a really nice mating feast?”  
Takeshi got a few odd looks for forcing the change of subject as he usually encouraged them to air the darker topics but no one objected and the subject was instantly dropped.  
“Yay!”  
“Party!”  
“Food!”  
The twin calls for food instantly had everyone laughing and agreeing and before long Takeshi was bringing in crate after crate from their vast food stores in the demon realm, focusing on the ingredients needed for the pair's favorite Swedish dishes.

“Take, can we make _Pitepalt_?”  
Dan's request had both Takeshi and Emelie snickering, the potato and barley dumpling filled with cured pork belly was usually not considered to be a festive food, but if that was what Dan wanted, then they would make some, it was really simple after all.  
“Of course love. If that's what you want.”  
Dan ducked his head with a blush, well aware that his request was generally considered to be about as far from luxurious food as you could get.  
“Sarah, Maria, would you like to make pitepalt for Dan?”  
“Those were the Swedish dumplings with meat in them, right?”  
“That's right.”  
“Okay!”  
They quickly ran off to start working on the requested dish, their auras brimming with pride for being asked to prepare the special request.  
There was a lot of activity as the girls divided the various dishes up and started preparing them, while offering Emelie and Dan various treats and choice pieces.

“Did these turn out okay?”  
Sarah and Maria were both shifting nervously as they offered Dan a plate with a pile of tiny dumplings that they had worked meticulously on in order to make them bite-sized.  
Dan looked somewhat suspicious as he took one of the small dumplings and inspected it before putting a bit of butter and lingonberry jam on it and plopping it into his mouth.  
“Mmm... Absolutely divine! You girls did an amazing job making them this small.”  
The twins instantly broke into brilliant smiles.  
“Thanks!”  
“No, thank **you** for putting all this effort into turning pitepalt into a delicious finger food.”  
They instantly blushed and ducked their heads for a moment before looking up with huge smiles and jumping him for a few quick hugs.  
“We gotta go make more, enough for everyone!”  
“I have a little tip for you.”  
“Oh?”  
“When they are done cooking, put them in a single layer in a steaming basket and set the steamer on low. That will keep the surface from drying out and getting tough or sticky.”  
The offered tip on making the dumplings earned him another round of happy hugs.  
“Thanks!”  
“And make sure to fry up a nice big pile of extra pork belly on the side.”  
“Nice and crispy?”  
“Of course.”

Once most of the food was done everyone gathered on the main deck, crew included, to celebrate the mating.  
“Come on love, you know the drill.”  
Takeshi teased lightly and made Emelie and Dan stand up in front of everyone to be congratulated in the demon way, with a kiss, and the occasional moira, mating gift.  
“Take, did you have a moira ready and waiting for this?”  
Emelie was eyeing the simple charm bracelet with suspicion.  
“Well, I didn't know who it would be, but I was hoping you would eventually take another mate.”  
“But this charm, this is Dan...”  
The bracelet had 2 charms, one with Takeshi's energy, and one with Dan's.  
“It is, but I just made that for the occasion.”  
“The bracelet and your charm are old though?”  
“They are.”  
Satisfied with the answer Emelie smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss before ushering him to the side so he would stop holding up the line.

Ylian offered them both a set of small throwing daggers created from solidified shadows, the weapons would be easy to hide and could be called back to the hand of the wielder, and someone with shadow abilities, like Emelie and Dan, could accurately control their path through the air as well.  
They were very popular weapons, but few were able to craft them and Emelie and Dan both blushed slightly at the precious gift, moments later Dan's blush turned an impossibly dark shade when Ylian kissed his breath away.  
When they moved in front of Emelie she smiled at them and waited patiently for the traditional kiss on the forehead.  
“Susai!?”  
The brilliant blush and spluttering when Ylian kissed her properly instead of the expected kiss on the forehead had everyone laughing, though Takeshi could tell that the demons present were slightly surprised by the action, their auras instantly tense.  
Normally an individual who was too closely related to be considered a possible mate would only offer a kiss on the forehead, and Takeshi found himself curious to hear how Ylian would respond to Emelie's demand for an explanation.  
“I know this is not entirely proper, but you are a very desirable young demoness, and I find myself curious about your flavor.”  
It was a very diplomatic way of saying that they were sexually attracted to her.  
“Oh.”  
“It was not my intention to offend or make you uncomfortable...”  
There was a flicker of insecurity in Ylian's aura, concerned that they had overstepped and done something to damage their relationship with their niece.  
“It's okay, it didn't feel bad or wrong in any way, I was just really surprised.”  
To prove the truth of her words she quickly grabbed Ylian's head and pulled it down so she could give them a soft kiss.  
“So it's acceptable with you if I occasionally steal a kiss, or hug, that isn't entirely familial?”  
“Yeah, it is. Just, please be careful.”  
“I will. The last thing I want is to do something that would damage our relationship.”  
“I know.”  
Takeshi could feel the slight tension in the other demonic auras instantly settle into amused approval the moment Emelie accepted Ylian's actions.

There were plenty of hoots and catcalls as Riara, Sierro and Ren approached, and settled for a quick peck, but there was no mistaking that they truly wished them the best.  
When Hugin approached he wrapped his wings around Dan and kissed him with a soft hunger that left both of them panting once he broke the kiss off.  
“Wow...”  
There was a hint of envy mixed in with the awed voices of the girls and when Hugin turned to Emelie she moved before he could and gave him a quick peck on the forehead.  
“You deserve to keep the feeling of that kiss.”  
The soft chirps spoke of confusion and gratitude, then the angel was replaced by a raven who fled to Takeshi's shoulder and began to worry his ear.  
Munin gave Dan a quick kiss before turning to Emelie with a slightly hesitant energy, then he took a breath and gave her a searing kiss.  
“I may have a simora now who I love to no end, but I haven't forgotten about the love I felt for you when we first met.”  
“Nor have I.”  
Munin's eyes widened slightly at the admission.  
“Oh come on, you must have known how I felt. I wouldn't have allowed you to touch me in such a way if I hadn't had feelings for you.”  
“I guess, I just never thought you would say something openly like this...”  
“Munin, why would I deny loving you?”  
Munin's skin quickly darkened and the low chirps spoke of his struggle to control his emotions.  
“Since we first came to the human realm you have never...”  
“Because I could see the way you and Lissa connected and quickly grew closer. I didn't want to risk your developing relationship, to feed into Lissa's insecurities and instincts she didn't understand back then. And now, well I guess it's become a habit that I really don't think about doing.”  
“Oh...”

Much to Takeshi's amusement all of the girls decided to follow demon tradition and congratulate the pair with the teasing kisses, though they did most of the blushing as Dan was in quite a mood after bonding with Emelie, and receiving one hell of a kiss from Hugin.  
Dan's highly emotional and aroused state made him return the kisses with a soul-searing intensity that left all of the girls bright red and spluttering.  
Much to Takeshi's relief none of them had any negative reactions to it, even Julia had handled it well, though there was endless teasing throughout the night.

“Congratulations on further enhancing the power and stability of your pack.”  
Riara's soft words made Takeshi smile at her.  
“Thank you Riara. I'm glad she has finally formed another bond.”  
“You have been worried.”  
“She is my soulmate, I don't want her to die if I do.”  
“Of course you don't.”  
This time Takeshi huffed as the rather emotional turn of the conversation triggered his old issues and Riara allowed the topic to drop with an amused tut.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Completion_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Finally, I thought this heat would never break.”  
Dan's relief as the temperature quickly dropped in the face of an approaching thunderstorm was obvious, and Takeshi found himself agreeing, the prolonged heat wave was zapping the city of its energy, and it started to have an affect on him.  
Large cities developed an aura of their own, the collective energy of all those living in it, and under the heat the energy of Miami radiated exhaustion which grated on Takeshi's nerves.  
“It's a welcome change, hopefully the weather will be a bit more normal after this storm.”  
“It's going to be a big one, isn't it?”  
Maria sounded slightly nervous, the twins still disliked storms even if they no longer went all out panic mode.  
“Yeah, it's definitely going to be a big one, I can feel the energy building.”  
Dan's lightning elemental powers allowed him to sense the building power.  
“I can feel it too.”  
Nelly agreed with Dan.  
“What is your verdict Angel?”  
“All my readings indicate it's going to be an extremely intense thunderstorm. I have never seen readings like these.”

A soft whimper from Maria instantly turned Takeshi's focus back to the twins.  
“Don't worry, the Leviathan has weather shielding as well as the dome, and the barriers on our new home can be activated for an extra layer of protection if needed.”  
“I know... I'm just... I'm scared...”  
“Easy sweetie. You're safe here.”  
Takeshi pulled Maria into his arms and gently rocked her until he could feel her relaxing again.

Takeshi held on to Maria as the weather rapidly turned, the temperature and pressure dropped quickly as the winds began to pick up.  
“I think it's time to raise the dome.”  
Angel's voice instantly had everyone focused on her projection.  
“Yeah, were gonna get really wet soon if we don't.”  
Riara was the first to agree, with her fire based nature she didn't particularly like wet conditions.  
“Chances are high for large hail and intense microbursts as well.”  
“Microburst?”  
Riara's confusion made everyone smile and before long Amanda was eagerly giving her a lesson in human weather terms.  
“You know how thunderstorms can generate some really strong winds?”  
“Yes.”  
“Well a microburst is a small area downburst with very strong winds, winds that can reach a speed and destructive power equivalent to an F4 tornado.”  
“F4?”  
The weather lesson quickly branched out to cover a wide range of weather related topics that soon had most of the girls involved

The moment Angel had pointed out the risk for the more extreme weather phenomena Emelie had quickly headed to the small auxiliary control center and engaged the dome, which in essence acted like the hardtop for a convertible, protecting the decks of the Leviathan.  
Formed from perfectly transparent Sanctuary crystal it offered full protection from the forces of nature, while not impeding their view of the spectacular display, it also allowed the blessed to pass through without problems, creating a simple passage with an airlock function to make sure the protection was not interrupted.

“Take... I...”  
The slight hesitance in Nelly's voice made Takeshi shift his focus from Maria to her.  
“What is it love?”  
She had shifted to her phoenix form and was watching the thunderstorm that had settled down over the city with a rather giddy energy.  
“I feel...”  
“Come one love, what is it?”  
“I feel like I need to go flying, in the thunderstorm.”  
“You should trust your instincts.”  
“Would you make sure Kara stays here please? I don't know if it's safe for her.”  
“Of course. Come here Kara.”  
Takeshi nodded and called the crow over.  
“Kara, I need you to stay with Takeshi while I go flying for a bit.”  
“Nel are crazy, this isn't flying weather.”  
“I know Kara, but my instincts tell me I need to fly.”  
“Promise Nel will be careful.”  
“Of course I will Kara.”  
With Kara safe in Takeshi's care Nelly walked over to the crystal dome and when she touched it with her beak a doorway formed and moments later she was flying toward the clouds.

It was the first proper thunderstorm since Nelly had awakened to her powers during the hurricane season and it would seem her instincts were telling her she still hadn't unlocked her true power.  
The storm was putting on quite a display with massive anvil crawlers and Takeshi could feel the energy building, he was pretty sure it would produce a super-bolt before long, and that powerful phenomena was probably what Nelly was drawn to.  
He recalled the incident all those years ago when they had just returned to the island from the girls' first trip to Ginza, in that storm a super-bolt had transformed the twins' sylph familiars from simple Sanctuary creatures into storm-phoenixes.

“Kara, please try to calm down. Nel is not in any danger.”  
“Kara know, but instincts tell Kara flying in this weather is really bad.”  
“I know sweetie, but you need to stay here since you might get hurt.”  
“Kara know. But it's hard.”  
“You think you can handle if I hold you down, over your wings?”  
“Yeah, Kara trust Alpha.”  
With Kara's okay Takeshi carefully nudged Maria to move to make room for Kara, and once the crow was settled into his lap he wrapped his hands around her, holding her wings in place so she couldn't bolt.  
“I think it's almost time. You should look carefully at Nel, this will probably be pretty spectacular, and over very quickly.”  
Takeshi could feel the power of the storm building, part it was his own instincts, and part of it was through his bonds with Dan and Nelly.

Nelly had flown a few laps around the North Bay village when she rather suddenly broke away and headed straight into center of the massive thunderstorm and then the entire city seemed to be instantly illuminated as an insane superbolt streaked out of the cloud and hit her.  
For a moment nothing seemed to happen apart from Nelly glowing with power, then the energy exploded from her, forming anvil crawlers that spanned the entire storm like the spokes of a wheel.  
“Whoa!”  
“Wow!”  
There were quite a few exclamations as the immense power of the bolt dissipated across the bottom of the cloud, though Takeshi was somewhat distracted by Maria's soft whimper, thankfully that also distracted Kara who was instantly set on helping him soothe Maria's lingering fear.  
“Look, she's coming back this way.”  
True to Amy's words Nelly was diving down toward them, but she didn't come straight at them, instead she veered out over the water and opened her beak as if to call to them, but instead she unleashed a continuous bolt of lightning into the water.  
“Nice...”  
“Guess she just got a level up.”  
“More like total evolution."  
The teasing comments had everyone laughing as they watched her land and return through the dome.

“How are you feeling?”  
“Good. Really good.”  
“That's good.”  
“I'm a bit worried though.”  
“About?”  
“I'm pretty sure some people saw me, filmed me...”  
“It's okay sweetie. Remember, we agreed that with the formation of the new Hawaii it's okay if people start finding out that creatures like us actually exist.”  
“But what if someone saw me land here?”  
“Don't worry, the privacy barrier extends pretty far from here, as far as anyone can tell you vanished after you unloaded your excess power.”  
Reminded of their previous talks on the matter and the fact that people wouldn't have seen her land on the Leviathan Nelly began relaxing.  
“Now, I believe congratulations are in order as you gained a new ability.”  
“More than one I think.”  
She allowed lightning to crackle along her feathers before shifting back to her human form and focusing the energy into her fingertip and giving Dan a jolt that made his hair stand on end.  
“Ouch... Meanie...”  
Dan's slight jump and soft complaint made everyone laugh, well aware that the electric discharge couldn't actually harm him.

Takeshi was somewhat thoughtful though, it would seem being exposed to various storms allowed Nelly to unlock powers related to the type of storm.  
The hurricane had unlocked wind based powers, this thunderstorm had unlocked lightning based powers, so chances were good that exposure to a proper snowstorm may unlock cold based powers, something he fully intended to test come winter.  
And maybe she would be able to gain powers from demon realm storms as well, if she could, that opened up for a wide range of elemental powers.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Completion_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Take-san, we have confirmation that Nelly was indeed observed, several different videos have started to circulate.”  
As power and network access began to return after the storm a large number of videos and posts about Nelly started popping up on various pages.  
“Keep an eye on what they are saying please.”  
“Of course.”  
“What are the current speculations?”  
“It seems a lot of the comments are theorizing about some kind of attack.”  
“What?! I wasn't attacking anyone! I just needed to dissipate the excess charge in a safe way...”  
Angel's words instantly had Nelly distraught.  
“How about we add some comments to correct the misconceptions?”  
Angel's suggestion made Takeshi pause for a moment to consider it before nodding.  
“Sounds like a good idea.”  
“How should I word it?”  
“Well, we could mention the kind of damage that superbolt would have done if it had struck to ground and then note that Nelly intercepted it and dispersed it as harmless anvil crawlers. And the way she was glowing when she broke away and focused the energy into the water.”  
“So essentially explain how she protected the city from damage by intercepting the bolt?”  
“Yeah. But give it a speculative wording, and maybe add some of your drone footage, claim to be a stormchaser.”  
“Okay. I'll draw up a few suggestions for you and Nel to look at.”  
“Thank you Angel!”  
Nelly was instantly on board with the suggestion and Takeshi agreed.  
“That sounds good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to head down and talk to the workers.  
“Okay.”  
“See you soon.”  
“Bring a beta!”  
“Hai hai sweetie. Come on Manda.”

“How did the construction site handle the wind and rain?”  
The crew had evacuated during the storm and had just returned and done a quick survey of the site.  
“Better than expected, your design plans and material choices are clearly well thought out for Miami weather. We have some debris to clean up and some of the scaffolding collapsed and needs to be raised again. Doesn't look like it did any damage though.”  
“Excellent. How about we give you a hand cleaning up and getting the scaffolding back up?”  
“Cleaning sure, but our insurance won't cover if uncertified workers have had any part in raising that scaffolding.”  
“Don't worry, Dan, Ethan and I are all certified.”  
“In that case the extra hands would be more than welcome.”  
The small, local, construction firm didn't have the fancy, expensive, self-raising scaffolding, so it was a somewhat labor intense and time consuming part of the work.  
With everyone pitching in as best as they could the work was back on track in record time and as far as Takeshi could tell they should finish within a week, almost 2 weeks faster than anticipated.

“Looks like you are making good time.”  
“Yeah, we are. We should be able to have it all done by next weekend unless something happens.”  
“Excellent.”  
“It's been a good build, having external on site security, and that AI of yours using those drones to keep us topped up has been a great help. Must have saved days just on coffee breaks.”  
The comment made Takeshi laugh, Angel had been using drones to deliver coffee, water, food and snacks to the workers, something that had been greatly appreciated, especially the food, and during the heatwave, cold water and ice cream.  
“Thank you Mr Sanchez.”  
The foreman, Sanchez, jumped slightly when Angel's voice rang out from Takeshi's phone.  
“Eh, no.. Thank **you**...”  
Takeshi just laughed as Sanchez stumbled a bit in his interaction with Angel.  
“I'm sorry, I'm old school, I'm never gonna get used to talking to a computer like this.”  
“It's okay Mr Sanchez. I'm just happy to have been able to be of assistance.”  
A moment later Sanchez excused himself as one of the workers called for him to give them a hand.

Once the construction crew were done they would call in a Mandrake crew to do all the utilities work, something that had caused a bit of a hassle as there had been no so called _Rough-In_ done, which also meant no mid construction inspection.  
But thanks to their diplomatic status they were able to get the build cleared without inspection, they would have to pass a final safety inspection though, but that inspection would only see the surface items and measure at the endpoints, which would appear normal.

All the structures had internal ducting in place where the Mandrake crew would use Sanctuary crystals to create all the necessary wiring and plumbing as well as the ducts and fans for the climate control system.  
The work would be under the watchful eye of Bran, who had a solid, multi discipline, engineering background prior to his employment in software engineering, including electrical and computer engineering as well as nanoengineering and precision mechanics.  
Under Angel's tutelage he was also helping develop a new cross discipline for crystal and quantum engineering based on Sanctuary crystal technology.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Completion_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Dan, can you call Eric and see if we can use the track this weekend?”  
“Why don't you just call yourself?”  
Dan sighed at Carol.  
“'Cause he's **your** booty call.”  
“Hey! You know I haven't...”  
“Booty Call!”  
“Booty Call!”  
“Booty Call!”  
The teasing calls quickly had Dan chasing the girls around the Leviathan for a good while before huffing and making the call.

“Hey, Eric. I wanted to see if there's any chance we can use the track this weekend? The girls wanna practice.”  
“Let me check, I don't think we have anything planned.  
There was a pause while Eric checked the planner for any reservations.  
“It's all clear, I'll book it up for you. Entire weekend this time too?”  
“Please.”  
“All done, see you guys on Friday then.”  
“Great, you want us to swing by and pick you up?”  
“Yeah, please do.”  
“Okay, see ya.”  
“See ya.”  
When Dan hung up there was quite a few teasing quips about his slight smile and the elevated pheromones.

“Guys, could I convince one of you to drive the bus today?”  
Dan usually played the role of chauffeur but he very much wanted the opportunity to talk to Eric while they drove out to the site.  
“Sure, I can do it.”  
Emelie quickly offered to do it, she had a full license including all categories of CDL endorsements, meaning she could legally drive any vehicle, Takeshi and Dan both had the same, Ethan also had most of the CDL endorsements on his license, but he didn't have the ones for passenger traffic, tankers or hazardous materials, but he was working on it.  
“Thanks Em.”  
“Don't worry. I know you want the extra time to talk to Eric.”  
Dan's blush made Emelie smile and shoo him away.  
“Go make yourself useful and help Angel check the trailer.”  
“Yes Alpha.”  
The teasing tone made Emelie hiss at him and he quickly bolted before she could slap him.

“Angel, how is the trailer looking?”  
“All systems are good to go. As far as I can tell everything is okay. But I would prefer if you do a mechanical test of the restraining clamps for each unit.”  
“Of course.”  
The trailer was a new creation from Mandrake that had been delivered along with the modified motorcycles, it was designed to hold all of them and had an internal conveyor system that allowed the operator to select a motorcycle and have it brought to the door to be unloaded.  
Thanks to the fact that they were all electric there was no need to keep them upright at all times, making it much easier to create the very compact storage system, there were a few extra slots for vehicles that needed to be kept in an upright position though.  
Dan quickly climbed in and gave each motorcycle a few good yanks and pushes to make sure they were properly secured.  
“Everything looks good.”  
“Good.”  
“Do you want me to have a word with the robotics department and see about installing a proper sensor arm so you can check them yourself?”  
“Please.”  
“You do know you have permission to ask for stuff like that yourself...”  
“I know. It's just...”  
Angels voice sounded somewhat subdued which made Dan pause for a moment.  
“You don't feel comfortable making requests?”  
“This unit was a gift, it's not polite to complain about a gift.”  
“Angel, you gotta remember that this is all new to them too. They probably didn't even consider that you would be unable to do a manual check on the clamps. And it's perfectly okay to ask for modifications on gifts when you have special circumstances or needs.”  
Taking a page from Takeshi's book on how to interact with Angel Dan gave the drone hovering next to him a fairly hard knock, sending it spinning a few meters before it returned with lights flashing in alarm.  
“Okay, I'll contact them myself.”  
“That's a good girl.”  
“Hmpf...”

“Yo! Eric, you good to go?”  
Dan looked around the back of the store but didn't see Eric anywhere.  
“One moment guys, just gotta lock up the garage.”  
The slightly muffled answer came from inside the reinforced garage building and a few moments later Eric came out leading his motorcycle.  
“If it's okay with you I can load your bike up while you lock up.”  
“Sure.”  
Dan quickly moved over and grabbed the modified dirt bike and began loading it into the trailer.  
When Dan showed Eric into the pack room in the bottom level of the bus several teasing voices were heard from above, _Booty Call! Booty Call!_  
Dan and Eric quickly made themselves comfortable in the compartment that was currently in a sitting room configuration, but it could easily be reconfigured into a comfortable den with plenty of room for all of them, and the rear end held a separate small study that could be converted into a bedroom if someone wanted some privacy.

“They sure love to tease you, don't they?”  
“Yeah...”  
Dan grumbled and blushed slightly.  
“But you sure do love them.”  
“Yeah, I'd do anything to protect them.”  
When Dan didn't continue Eric moved closer and leaned into his side.  
“So, Mr Badass security dude is really just a big softie.”  
“That would be Take, not me.”  
“Don't sell yourself short, it's true he's in a class all of his own, but you're still one hell of a badass.”  
“Trying to sweet talk me are you?”  
“I don't know, is it working?”  
“I don't know, you tell me.”  
Leaning in Dan kissed him, carefully paying attention to every detail, looking for any sign of discomfort or rejection.  
“I think it might be, needs further investigation.”  
The answer made Dan snort and put more effort into the kiss, trying his best to ignore the barely audible catcalls from above as the girls sensed his emotions over the bonds.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Completion_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Take, a large truck and trailer just turned on to the access road for the circuit.”  
Angel's voice over the com implant instantly pulled Takeshi's focus away from the card game in front of him.  
“Eric, are you expecting a delivery tonight?”  
“What? No. Why?”  
“My security just called in to let me know a large truck and trailer is approaching.”  
“That's impossible, there are only 3 keys to the gate. Mine, Dad's, and the spare we keep in the safe.”  
Takeshi took a quick breath to center himself, it would seem they had trouble incoming, he quickly reached out for the minds of the others and they all agreed to reveal themselves to Eric.  
“Angel, we need details on that truck. Beta registry, privacy parameters override approved.”  
“Acknowledged. Launching drones.”  
Eric's eyes instantly went almost comically wide as the small drone hovering at Takeshi's shoulder started speaking and moments later a small swarm of drones detached from a compartment in the bus and took of a lightning speed.  
“Wow...”  
“We mentioned that we are pretty big on safety and security, well, we didn't tell you the entire story.”  
“Guess not...”  
Before Takeshi could elaborate Angel's voice rang out again.  
“There are 10 men in the truck, all heavily armed, and the trailer is designed for hauling bikes.”  
“So, it would be safe to assume they are here to rob us.”  
“Aw fuck, we gotta call the police right away and pray the get here fast... Aw crap, I don't know if we can all fit in the panic room.”  
Eric was borderline hysterical.  
“Easy Eric, we don't need to. We can handle this.”  
Dan carefully focused on trying to calm him down while Takeshi assessed the data Angel was showing him.  
“Girls, I want you to go to the bus and stay low.”  
“Yes Alpha!”  
“Angel, Alpha registry override permitted, defensive parameters, lethal force approved.”  
“Acknowledged.”  
“Nel, would you be a sweetie and give us some cloud cover?”  
The moon was bright allowing for pretty good visibility.  
“Right away. Do you want some fog too?”  
“If you can do it without overtaxing yourself.”  
“I can.”  
“Dan. Ylian. Hugin. Munin. Gear up.”  
“Yes Alpha!”

By the time Takeshi was done giving his orders Eric was looking very confused, and seeing first Nelly, then the others shift and transform almost had him passing out.  
“You're...”  
“Yes, we're not human.”  
“Hostile ETA 2 minutes, visual range, 1 minute.”  
Angel once again interrupted.  
“Everyone, execute!”  
There was no answer, only sharp pulses of energy and Takeshi shifted into his usual gear, but stayed in a mostly human form.  
“Try to take as many as you can alive. Yami, take Gere and Freke and make sure we don't get anyone running away.”  
A soft bark was the only answer then all three vanished into the shadow, then moments later everything went dark as clouds covered the moon and fog began forming.

The attackers were well armed, and clearly had training and experience as their moves spoke of military tactics and experience, that however didn't do them much good.  
They stood no chance against decades, even centuries and millennia of training and experience paired with demonic abilities, and an AI with a swarm of stealth drones armed with powerful tasers.  
It didn't take long before all of the attackers were rounded up, hogtied, and lined up on the ground in front of the bus.  
“Good job everyone.”  
Takeshi quickly checked to make sure everyone was unharmed before checking the prisoners to see if any of them were seriously injured, they had plenty of bruises, and cuts from fangs and claws, but none of them were in need of immediate medical attention.  
While checking for injuries Takeshi also pulled off the balaclava style masks they were wearing, but Eric didn't recognize any of them.  
“Let's get some answers shall we?”  
“Fuck you!”  
Takeshi quickly gave the one who spoke a sharp backhand slap to silence him.  
“Are you going to beat it out of them?”  
Eric sounded somewhat concerned.  
“Nah, we have more effective methods.”  
Dan responded to allow Takeshi to focus on their prisoners.

“I have a few questions for you, and _**you will answer each of them truthfully!**_ ”  
Takeshi finished with a sharp command that there was no way a human would be able to resist.  
“Why did you attack us?”  
There was a bit of squirming, but after a few moments one of them men answered.  
“Those fancy bikes and tricked out bus are worth millions. And you're good for billions.”  
“So, robbery.”  
“Yes.”  
“Take, could you ask them how they got past the gate? Since the alarm didn't go off they must have unlocked it, or disabled the security.”  
Takeshi nodded to Eric before giving the men a push.  
“Answer him!”

Eric turned pale as a ghost from shock, pain and betrayal as the men told them that one of the workers had tipped them off.  
He had told them about the large purchase Takeshi had made, given them copies of the initial credit check and told them about the time they spent at the circuit and the customizations they had done.  
The employee had then given them a copy of the keys, and told them when Takeshi and the others would be there.  
“Who? Who told you?!”  
Eric's emotions had shifted to rage while they listened to them men speaking and now he was shivering with fury, barely holding on while Dan gently tried to calm him.  
“Rick Torres.”  
Eric instantly went rigid and all energy drained from his aura as the name of his best friend since childhood was spoken.  
“How could he..? Are you sure they are telling the truth?”  
“I'm afraid so, as far as they know Rick is the one who gave them the information.”  
“But it's still possible he's not the one?”  
Eric was desperately clinging to hope that his oldest friend had not betrayed him.  
“There is one possibility, if someone contacted them and lied about their identity.”  
Eric instantly lit up with hope.  
“You really shouldn't get your hopes up too high.”  
Takeshi cautioned Eric before asking Dan to take him into the bus to calm down while he continued questioning their prisoners.

“What were your plans after robbing us? Were you supposed to contact someone?”  
Takeshi quickly found that the agreement was that they would deliver Rick's cut to a dead drop the following week after selling the stolen items which was good news as it would give them some time to prepare to confront Rick about his involvement.  
He also found that Risk had sold information about customers before to various criminal elements.  
He continued to question them about their criminal career and quickly found that they were about as bad as it gets, the kind of people who were too dangerous to allow to live.  
“Ylian, they're yours if you want them.”  
“Perhaps you should get young Eric out of here first?”  
“Yeah, that's probably a good idea. I'll go talk to him.”

“How are you holding up?”  
Takeshi kept his voice low as he entered the bus den.  
“Not too good...”  
“Understandable. You think you can handle talking about what we need to do next?”  
”Like getting the police here?”  
“Well, yes and no.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“These men are the worst of the worst, they have hurt a lot of people. Killers, rapists, general scum of the earth.”  
Eric just looked at Takeshi in confusion.  
“That means Take won't allow them to live, they are too much of a threat.”  
“But if you kill them the cops will investigate.”  
“They won't be able to find anything. Ylian is from a species with the ability to consume living beings, a species who need to consume living beings, and higher beings such as humans are an excellent food source for yi.”  
“Wait, you're telling me he will eat them?!”  
“Essentially, yeah. Ylian isn't a he though.”  
This time Eric just shook his head in surrender.  
“Besides, even if the cops did find out they can't really do anything, we have diplomatic immunity under the Hawaii treaty.”  
Dan's addition had Eric back to wide eyes in a heartbeat.  
“Seriously?”  
“Mhm..”  
“I thought that was just crazy rumors...”  
“Nope. There are plenty of rumors, but that part is true.”  
“Guess those rumors about alien invasion wasn't all that far off either...”  
Takeshi and Dan just snickered at the comment, not delving into how accurate it actually was.

“Right now we should head back to town, and confront Rick. Find out if it really is him.”  
“Okay...”  
“Ylian will stay behind with the beasts to clean up.”  
“Beasts?”  
“Yami, Gere and Freke are similar to Ylian in that they have the ability, and need, to consume large amounts of fresh, living, flesh.”  
Takeshi continued to explain while Dan worked on trying to keep Eric calm.  
“Don't worry, we will be there every step of the way. Take will make sure you get your answers, he's really good at that.”  
“Maybe I should stay here with the girls? You can take Dan and Eric and head back.”  
Emelie had been listening in on their conversation and took a moment to make her own suggestion.  
“Eric, you think you're good to drive?”  
“Yeah, would probably do me some good to focus on something else for a bit.”  
“Then how about we head out and go pay Rick a visit?”  
“I guess there's no point waiting.”  
“Just one thing before we head out.”  
Takeshi reached within and brought out Dan's old body armor, Eric was about the same size as Dan had been while he still used it so it should fit him well enough.  
“I want you to put this on, it will keep you safe from most conventional firearms as well as blades.”  
“What the fuck?! Where did that come from?”  
Eric almost fell out of his seat when the folded gear appeared in Takeshi's hands.  
“I wouldn't worry about that right now. Like Em always told me at first, sometimes it's easier to just accept the crazy and not think too much about it.”  
“Sounds like good advice.”  
“Of course it is, it's my advice.”  
Emelie's quip broke the tension and Eric started laughing, it was a somewhat desperate laugh, but a laugh nonetheless.  
“Come on, let's get you into some armor and head out.”  
Takeshi and Dan quickly had Eric geared up and after a few tugs and adjustments of the straps they managed to get everything into a decent enough fit.  
“Let's go.”

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Completion_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Looks like he's not here...”  
“Indeed.”  
Takeshi wasn't surprised to find Rick's apartment empty, if the man had any brains he would be out somewhere with a lot of people, and cameras, to secure an alibi for the robbery.  
“He's probably out somewhere to make sure he has an alibi.”  
Dan spoke what Takeshi was thinking.  
“Does he have a favorite place to hang out?”  
“Yeah, there's this shitty little joint a block over where he likes to get drunk.”  
“Angel, can you find anything on our target?”  
“Checking.”  
There was a few moments of silence, then Angel confirmed that Rick's card had been used at the bar just a few minutes prior.  
“Can you get access to any surveillance there?”  
“Nothing in the bar, but there are a few cameras outside. Permission to launch the swarm?”  
“Yeah, go ahead.”  
Moments later one of the slim side cases on Takeshi's motorcycle opened up and a swarm of nano drones detached from it, Takeshi, and Dan, both had top and side cases with Angel's drones, a mobile mainframe and some extra sensors.  
“I think we should head back home for now. We don't know how long it will take before we get a chance.”  
“Okay.”  
“Come on Eric, follow us.”

Once back at the Leviathan they settled down in Takeshi's study to wait, and talk.  
“I think our best option will be to watch him, but not make our move until we can get him alone, separate him from witnesses.”  
Takeshi nodded in agreement to Dan's suggestion.  
“I doubt he will give much option for that right now, he wants people around to provide him with an alibi.”  
“The way he's drinking he's gonna have to hit the toilet sooner or later. Maybe you can grab him then?”  
“Maybe... Eric, that place, what kind of restrooms does it have?”  
“Just a standard urinal.”  
“So no privacy there...”  
“Take, according to the schematics for the place there is no door to the toilets, only a double back hallway.”  
“Get a drone in there, see if it could offer a spot where I can snatch him.”  
“Already on it.”  
A moment later a small projection came to life and showed the entrance to the men's room.  
“Males tend to exhibit evasive behavior in public restrooms, so they keep their eyes to themselves and actively try not to notice other patrons, this should work in our favor. It should make it possible to grab him in this location.”  
Angel quickly made an assessment of the location and marked a dark corner of the entrance.  
“Looks good. Eric, will you be alright waiting here with Dan while I go pick Rick up?”  
“Yeah, I think so.”  
There was quite a bit of confusion in his voice, and when Takeshi vanished into the shadows he jumped noticeably.

“Don't worry, Take can move through the shadows. Right now he's hiding inside the shadow, waiting for Rick to head to the toilet. Once he gets a chance he will grab him and pull him through the shadows and reappear in the shadow here.”  
“Shit...”  
Dan just smiled and nodded.  
“Holy fucking actual shit!”  
“Mhm, but don't let Take hear you say that, he will scold you and probably make you drop and give him 20...”  
“He would do that?”  
“Mhm, at least to people he likes. Does it to me all the time.”  
“You guys are really strange...”  
“Don't worry, you get used to it.”  
“If you say so...”  
Dan kept Eric talking until Angel alerted them to the fact that Rick was moving toward the restroom.

“Can you give us visuals please?”  
“Of course Dan.”  
The display came to life and showed Rick approaching the restroom, and once in the darkest corned arms reached out from the shadow, and the man vanished.  
Moments later Takeshi returned with a struggling catch, kept silent by a strong hand over his mouth.  
 _“Silence! Sit down!”_  
Takeshi's commands instantly had Rick sitting silently in the chair Takeshi had pushed him toward.  
 _“You will answer our questions truthfully.”_  
“Go on Eric, ask him what you need to.”  
“Did you sell information about our customers so some thugs could steal their bikes?”  
There was a hint of resistance, then Rick answered, confirming their suspicion.  
“Why would you do that me? We have been friends since kindergarten... Dad and I helped you out with a full time job, we helped you get that apartment and everything.”  
“I needed the money.”  
The answer was somewhat petulant, then after a few moments Rick went on a rant about how the pay sucked, about needing more money.  
“We make good money there! I don't make any more money than you do and I'm perfectly fine.”  
When Eric didn't ask any specific questions to trigger the command Takeshi stepped in.  
“Why do you need more money?”  
The reason was revealed to be extensive gambling, Rick owed large amounts of money to various bookies and loan sharks.  
“Rick, why..? Those people would have killed us if it wasn't for Dan and the others being very special people.”  
Eric's question triggered another rant, this time about how Rick looked at all the help Eric and his father had given him as them being high and mighty, throwing him scraps and rubbing it in that he didn't have a fancy degree or special skills.

It didn't take long before Eric broke down, unable to stand listening to Rick anymore and as he burrowed his face in Dan's chest Dan turned to Rick.  
 _“Shut up!”_  
For a moment Takeshi found himself struggling against a powerful _command_ , and Eric went dead silent.  
“Dan, you need to relax, and release Eric from the _command_ you just used.”  
“What?”  
“You just used _command_.”  
“Oh shit. Eric, I'm sorry. Please, talk to me.”  
It took a moment for the command to release, but once it did Eric assured Dan there was no hard feelings.  
“See, I told you you could do it.”  
Takeshi teased softly, it was the first time Dan had managed an all out _command_.

“We need to figure out what to do about Rick.”  
“Well, one thing's for sure, he's fired.”  
“A good start.”  
Dan's voice held a sharp edge, Rick's actions had hurt a lot of people, though Dan only really cared about how it was currently hurting Eric, and Dan's pain was pulling on Takeshi.  
“I think we need to do more than that.”  
“Yeah, he's hurt a lot of people.”  
“But how can we..?”  
“I can force him to turn himself in.”  
“The same way you are making him answer us?”  
“It's similar enough, but it's permanent. A regular command like this fades after a while.”  
“Can you find out if this is all he has done?”  
“Yeah, maybe you and Dan should leave while I do?”  
“No, I wanna hear it. If he could do this to me, to Dad...”  
“Okay.”

Takeshi turned to Rick and using command he forced him to admit to every crime he had ever committed, which turned out to be a very long list.  
When he admitted to having sexually harassed and blackmailed a former female colleague into sleeping with him Eric lost his cool and punched him rather viciously.  
“How the fuck could you do that to Carrie? She was always so nice to everyone... I always wondered why she just upped and quit when she obviously loved her job...”  
Turning his back on Rick Eric walked out of the study with his shoulders stiff.  
“I don't care what you do with the fucker as long as I never have to see his face again!”  
Takeshi just gave Dan a slight nod to follow Eric.  
Taking one last look at Rick Takeshi made up his mind and called on his powers, and the bond with Ylian, allowing him to become a shadeling himself, and consume the man in front of him before seeking out Dan and Eric.

“How about we head back to the others, have a seat by a bonfire, and work on getting you through this?”  
Takeshi had watched Dan working on calming Eric down for a while before speaking up.  
“Yeah, I think I'd like that, but I don't think I'm in any condition to drive.”  
He held out his hands in front of him and they were shaking rather noticeably.  
“Don't worry, we can put the bikes on a trailer and take one of the cars.”  
“Better take the XV, I don't like how the others handle with a fully loaded trailer.”  
Dan grumbled a bit, but Takeshi already knew Dan had a thing for the Knight XV and would take any excuse to pick the huge armored car.  
“You pick whatever car you want and I'll drive it so you can take care of Eric.”

When they got back to the others the twins instantly made a beeline for Eric and dragged him over to the fire and put food into his hands.  
“Don't worry, Take is really at helping people get over bad stuff and heal.”  
“Speaking from experience?”  
“Yeah, we are.”  
Under the watchful eye of the older members of the house the girls began telling Eric about their past, and about how Takeshi and Emelie had saved them.

(¯`·._.··¸.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.,-(_Completion_)-,.-~*´¨¯¨`*·~-.¸··._.·´¯)

“Damn, this place turned out sweet as hell!”  
“Red! Language!”  
“Oh put a sock in it you old prude.”  
As always Sonya wasn't deterred by Takeshi's scolding.  
“She has a point though, this place looks awesome.”  
“Well, we still need to get all the bungalows finished up with furniture, plants and stuff.”  
“Looks like you still need wallpaper and paint as well.”  
“Not really, were using the same wall covering as in the Leviathan and Tiamat.”  
“Guess that cut's back on work in the future.”  
“Indeed.”  
The nanotech displays could be altered in the blink of the eye to display any image wanted.

With the construction completed Takeshi and the others had invited everyone they cared for to celebrate that the construction of their new home was done.  
A lot of the attention was on Dan and Eric though as the pair had finally decided that they were _Going steady_ and that they should tell everyone.  
Everyone already knew that, of course and told them it was about bloody time, and Takeshi had ruffled Eric's hair and given him a searing kiss, reminding him that he was more than happy to share if Eric was.  
Eric allowed the kiss then huffed and complained about Takeshi hitting on a taken man.  
“Aww...”  
Takeshi mock whined and did his best kicked puppy impression.

Over the past few months they had spoken a lot about the topic, and Eric didn't mind their sharing, but he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of having multiple partners himself.  
He had admitted that he didn't mind all that much when Takeshi teased him though and Takeshi had been up front that Eric was a good fit for his taste in men.

“I'm game if he's not.”  
Cobus' teasing invitation had everyone snickering and the startled yelp when Takeshi responded by pouncing and kissing him turned the snickers into outright laughing.  
“Come on Cobus, what did you expect him to do with such an invitation?”  
Cobus just grumbled before grabbing Takeshi's head and returning the kiss with fervor which had everyone hooting.  
“Guys, we're supposed to be partying, not screwing around.”  
Emelie's complaint was teasing, but with a sharp edge that told everyone that they better shape up and enjoy all the food and games that she and the girls had prepared.

“You guys are insane... Who the heck throws a week long housewarming party?”  
Rebecca grumbled softly as she said her goodbyes.  
“Why no one does. This wasn't a housewarming party, we're not doing that until everything is furnished and done.”  
“Take!”  
The frustrated growl only made Takeshi smile before leaning in and giving her a soft kiss.  
“Don't worry Becca, you're invited to that party too. Will probably be a few months though.”  
“It better be, I need to recover from this one...”  
“Oh, you didn't enjoy yourself?”  
“You know I did.”  
When Rebecca grumbled in annoyance Takeshi relented and kneeled down next to her wheelchair.  
“Yeah, I know. I just like teasing you.”  
The way she struggled to huff and glare at him made it quite obvious she had already forgiven him and he couldn't resist one more little push.  
“Forgiven?”  
He paired the question with a cocked head and a finger pointing at the corner of his mouth.  
“Yeah.”  
When she rewarded him with the kiss he had so blatantly begged for he turned his head slightly and kissed her back.  
“You're never gonna give up, are you?”  
“Not while there's still a chance I'll get what I want.”  
“Stubborn...”  
Her voice trailed off into unintelligible grumblings as he kissed her again.  
“Of course.”  
Getting back on his feet he took a quick look around to make sure the other Mandrake employees who had been invited were there and good to go.  
“Okay guys, let's get you back to Hawaii.”  
“And a week of sleep...”  
Bran huffed in good humor after breaking away from some rather eager goodbye kisses with Dan.  
While Bran and the others helped Rebecca get comfortable in the Blackout Dan and Amanda challenged each other to various games to decide who would be his co-pilot.  
“Hah! Take that!”  
Amanda's triumphant call told Takeshi who would be joining him.

“Manda, would you like to do the flying, or should we just leave it to Angel?”  
“I don't mind doing it, I need the practice.”  
“Then be my guest.”  
Takeshi quickly moved over and let Amanda take the controls.  
“Aw crap, were doomed..!”  
Bran's teasing call earned him an annoyed hiss from Amanda, but Takeshi could feel her joy.


End file.
